Recomeçar
by Sailor Nemeses
Summary: Poderia ela suportar a dor da traição e reconstruir seu casamento?Darien poderia redimir-se? Leiam e descubram
1. Chapter 1

**Recomeçar**

Ela estava sentada a mesa da cozinha, lutando para esconder as lagrimas que rolavam por sua face. Nunca imaginara que seria assim. Aos 16 anos quando começaram a namorar era tudo flores, aos 18 quando se casaram foi uma maravilha, não sabia que aos 21 anos estariam se separando desta maneira tão dolorosa.

_De repente do riso fez-se o pranto  
Silencioso e branco como a bruma  
E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma  
E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto._

No quarto ele juntava suas coisas, era inevitável sentir uma forte angustia, ele também plantara sonhos, mas infelizmente eles não brotaram. O amor acabara, da parte dele principalmente. Seguiram caminhos distintos, na vida profissional e pessoal.

_De repente da calma fez-se o vento  
Que dos olhos desfez a última chama  
E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento  
E do momento imóvel fez o drama.  
_

A traição fora inevitável, somente ela já não o satisfazia como homem, seus assuntos não eram os mesmos e com o passar do tempo já não havia mais dialogo. Talvez por erro dos dois, por falta de tentativa dos dois. Se fossem menos orgulhosos, talvez desse certo, mas como não eram, nenhum dos dois deu o braço a torcer.

_De repente, não mais que de repente  
Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante  
E de sozinho o que se fez contente  
Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante  
Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante  
_

Ela estava nervosa e diante de seus olhos havia uma carteira de cigarro, esqueceu-se que a carteira não era dela, esqueceu-se até mesmo que não fumava. Quem se importava se a carteira de cigarro deixada pela outra que saíra as pressas era a prova de sua humilhação, ela precisava se acalmar e sabia que nicotina era um bom calmante.

_De repente, não mais que de repente._

_Soneto da Separação –Vinicius de Moraes._

Ela ascende um cigarro e da uma tragada, mesmo não sendo fumante não era a primeira vez colocava um cigarro na boca. Fizera isso uma vez quando aos 20 anos alguns colegas de trabalho estavam em um happy hour. Ela tinha acabado de descobrir que sofrera um aborto e não poderia mais engravidar. Foi nesse momento que seu casamento começou a desandar.

Ele que já tinha juntado suas coisas caminha com pesar em direção a sala onde coloca suas malas e vai em busca da, ainda, esposa para despedir-se. Apesar de tudo ele ainda se importava com ela, apesar de tê-la humilhado. Sinceramente ele se sentia um lixo e não sabia responder por que fizera o que fez.

-Você não fuma. –afirma o homem tentando iniciar uma conversa.

-Você já terminou? –pergunta ela ignorando a afirmação dele e indo direto ao assunto.

-Eu queria que fosse diferente. –sussurra ele.

-Que eu tivesse chego dias depois como disse que faria ou que não tivéssemos casado? –pergunta ela doida, estava em uma viagem a negócios e chegara dias mais cedo para fazer uma surpresa ao marido, ficara fora por um mês, mas tirara as férias atrasadas e iria recompensá-lo por três meses.

-Não... não é isso. –ele não sabe como agir diante da atitude dela.

-Sem respostas. Foi uma pergunta cujos dois já sabem a respostas. Acho melhor você ir. –afirma ela.

-O que faremos agora? –pergunta ele.

-O que EU farei agora? –corrige ela enfatizando que não existia mais nós. –Segunda pela manhã terá os papéis do divórcio.

-Adeus. –sussurra ele indo até a sala pegando suas coisas e indo embora de casa.

A jovem por sua vez desmancha-se em a agonia que sentia em seu peito se manifestava através das intermináveis lagrimas que rolavam por sua face, todos os seus sonhos. Por mais que as coisas não andassem bem nunca imaginou que ele fosse capaz de traí-la, ainda mais em sua casa, em sua cama. Sentia-se suja, sentia nojo de si mesma. Ela vai ao seu quarto e retira a roupa de cama e desesperadamente a rasga.

-Eu tenho nojo dele. Como ele pode. –dizia ela rasgado o lençol que estava na cama. –Ele se deitou com ela em nossa cama. –ela vai ao armário e pega álcool, na cozinha pega o isqueiro.

Indo ao quarto pega os lençóis, o colchão, travesseiros, e leva-os um a um até a frente de casa. Derrama duas garrafas de álcool sobre eles e os queima. Ascende um cigarro e joga a carteira e o isqueiro no fogo.

-Que meu amor por ti seja como este fogo que logo se extinguirá. –sussurra ela como se fosse uma oração.

Os vizinhos passavam olhando a bela funcionaria de uma das maiores agencias de modelo do mundo, logo os repórteres estariam rodeando a casa dela e ela seria primeira pagina nas manchetes. Mas no momento ela não se importava ela queria destruir a angustia que sentia.

O rosto inchado de tanto chorar eram a marca de uma mulher que sofria internamente. Caminhava pelas ruas com seus óculos escuros escondendo sua fraqueza. Mesmo estando destruída emocionalmente, não se deixou levar, vestia um vestido preto até a metade da coxa, uma sandália de tiras preta, salto agulha. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, atados com um elástico preto, um flor preta em um tic-tac adornava seu cabelo, uma pequena bolsa de couro preta e o óculos de hastes e lentes pretas completavam o visual. Estava sem maquiagem, nunca gostara muito delas e agora tão pouco poderia usá-la devido as lagrimas.

Entrou em uma loja de colchões, afinal, não poderia dormir no sofá. Se já estava se sentindo um caco agora imagine se dormisse no sofá. Tudo o que precisava era de uma boa noite de sono e talvez pudesse melhorar.

-Estou em busca de um colchão e preciso que seja entregue hoje mesmo. –disse ela sem enrolar ao atendente antes mesmo que ele pudesse lhe dizer oi.

-Bem, eu preciso ligar para os entregadores e para o estoque não posso lhe garantir nada. –afirma ele.

-Então ligue, farei o pagamento a vista e desejo meu produto em casa. –afirma ela.

-Não quer olhar os modelos? –questiona ele.

-Não precisa, comprarei o mais caro. –afirma ela.

O atendente com um brilho de ganância em seu olhar, mudou completamente a sua atitude diante da mulher a sua frente.

-Sente-se senhora, farei o possível para atender seu pedido. –disse ele levando-a até uma mesa com um computador e uma cadeira a frente.

-Ah, ia me esquecendo. Preciso também de travesseiros. De pena é claro. –afirma ela.

-Vejamos. –começa ele digitando no computador, freneticamente. Pega o telefone e liga para um colega. – Hitomi? Aqui é Aki do setor de vendas preciso de uma entrega para hoje. É possível? Ta bem, obrigado. –afirma ele desligando o telefone.

-E então o que conseguiu? –pergunta ela séria.

-Senhora, acho que está com sorte. – afirma ele. –Fiz um esforcinho extra e acredito que a entrega será feita ainda hoje.

-Você apenas acredita ou tem certeza? –indaga ela.

-Tenho certeza. –responde ele intimidado.

-Então poderei processá-lo se não chegar? –questiona ela.

-Pode. Mas isso não irá acontecer. –afirma ele.

-Isso é muito bom.

-Entrega no nome de quem? –questiona ele.

-Tsukino, Serena Tsukino. –afirma ela.

----------------

N.A.: Espero reviews para continuar.


	2. Chapter 2

Segunda quando todos chegavam ao trabalho, Saffiro Black, presidente da empresa estranhou a presença de Serena no prédio.

Saffiro era um homem muito atraente, cabelos azuis escuros quase preto, e olhos da mesma cor, era muito sério, mas aos seus amigos, era muito fiel e dedicado, seus pais faleceram quando ele e seu irmão eram pequenos. Eles ficaram sob a tutela de seus tios, mas não era a mesma coisa. Nunca é. A vida para eles tornou-se infernal, o que o forçou a ensimesmar-se. Quando conheceu Serena, pode se soltar um pouco, pensou até estar apaixonado pela menina, mas com o tempo percebeu que tudo o que sentia era um forte carinho fraternal. Ela tirou as trevas que o cobria sua vida.

Quando montou a agencia queria que Serena fosse uma de suas modelos, ela era perfeita, linda e carismática. Ela também ficou entusiasmada com a idéia, mas seu noivo não permitiu, e como ele não queria perder contato com a amiga, contratou-a para trabalhar com ele na agencia.

-Chiba, não deveria estar de férias?? –questiona ele amigável, afinal de contas, ela sempre fora uma grande amiga e funcionária.

-Por favor Safiro, não faça perguntas, tudo o que preciso é trabalhar, e mais, não me chame por este nome pejorativo. A partir de hoje, sou novamente Serena Tsukino. –diz ela.

-Está bem. –afirma ele. –Petsai, por favor leve meu café e o jornal. –solicita ele a secretária, uma mulher refinada de cabelos e olhos verdes.–Melhore esse animo princesa.

-Mas eu estou bem. –sussurra ela.

-Não. Não está. –afirma ele.

A jovem tenta se focalizar em seu serviço, atenta ao que pediam as revistas, e qual modelo da agencia se encaixava no perfil solicitado por cada anuncio. De fato, sentia um pouco de inveja delas afinal eram livres para fazerem as suas escolhas e não abandonaram seus sonhos por causa de maridos ciumentos, como fora o caso dela. Se ela pudesse voltar atrás como gostaria de estar nas passarelas desfilando.

-Pode me dizer o que significa isso? –questiona o chefe dela, mostrando uma pagina de fofocas em que tinha ela queimando lixo em frente a sua casa. A jovem respira fundo antes de responder.

-Um momento de fraqueza que não voltará a se repetir. –afirma ela com a maior tranqüilidade possível.

-Serena, queimar um colchão não é sinal de um momento de fraqueza. –diz ele sério, desde que a vira de manhã sabia que algo estava errado, ela tinha planejado, três meses de férias ao que ela descrevia maravilhosas com seu marido, mas agora, encaixando as peças poderia decifrar o que acontecia com a jovem. –O que houve entre vocês?

-Entre nós? –questiona ela fazendo-se de desentendida e retornando ao seu trabalho.

-Sim, você e Darien. O que houve? –questiona ele. Ela ao escutar o nome do ex-marido dá uma travada, e olha pra ele contendo as lagrimas que inundaram sua face.

-Nada. –afirma ela. – E este não é o local adequado para falar sobre isso.

-Princesa, vá para casa, chame seus amigos, não fique assim. Escuta, eu irei assim que terminar o dia, se você quiser, chamo meu irmão para acompanhá-la. Sei que são grandes amigos. –afirma ele.

-Estão falando de mim? –questiona um jovem surgindo do nada, cabelos prateados até os ombros, sorriso encantador, olhos azuis escuros. Corpo definido, certamente arrancava suspiros de todas por onde passava.

-Diamante! –exclama ela tentando sorrir.

-Princesa o que houve?? –questiona ele com ar preocupado.

-Nada. –afirma ela.

-Ela não quer me contar o que houve, mas sei que ela não está bem, por favor, leve-a para casa. –pede Saffiro ao irmão.

-Está bem. –afirma diamante olhando-a. –Vamos princesa?

-Eu não quero ir. Eu não quero ficar naquela casa. –afirma ela um pouco alterada.

-Eu estarei com você. –afirma Diamente olhando-a de uma maneira que lhe transmitia segurança.

* * *

Passara a noite em claro, sentindo-se o pior dos homens da face da Terra. Fora imprudente e sua imprudência causara o termino de seu casamento. Não encontraria desculpas para seu ato, e por hora não tentaria remediá-lo ambos precisavam de tempo.

Pontualmente as 7 horas foi para o trabalho, estava cansado, não havia dormido nem uma hora sequer e certamente seu dia não renderia muito.

-Bom dia Dare. –sussurra Beryl, a enfermeira que trabalhava com ele, o motivo de sua desgraça,

-Bom dia. –sussurra ele entrando em sua sala.

Beryl era sem sombra de duvidas uma mulher muito atraente que em seu estilo femme fatale conseguia a atenção de todos os homens que queria. Cabelos ruivos e olhos vermelhos, corpos escultural, que mesmo sob o jaleco branco atraia a atenção dos homens.

-Trouxe seu café. –afirma ela entrando com uma bandeja contendo mais do que uma xícara de café. –Você está estranho, o que houve, meu amor? –questiona ela.

-Simplesmente passei a noite em claro. –afirma ele.

-Por que não foi lá pra casa, passaria a noite em claro com você. –afirma ela sugestiva.

-Tinha coisas em que pensar, e além do mais, você mora com suas primas. Não ficaria bem, ainda mais lãs trabalhando no mesmo local que Serena. –responde ele.

-Serena, sempre Serena. Como ficou depois que eu fui embora? –questiona ela.

---------flash back---------------

Serena tinha ido a uma viagem de negócios, e Darien ficara em casa já que seu trabalho no hospital não lhe permitia ir junto, a ela e ele tão pouco queria. Por que? Nem ele ao certo sabia. Quando mais novo achou impossível trocar Serena por outra mulher, mas agora ele estava fazendo isso. Trocar Serena por Beryl. E nesses últimos dias Beryl estava dormindo com ele, em sua casa. Sempre tiravam os mesmos dias de folgara para poderem aproveitar, e esse era mais um deles.

Ao acordar as 6 horas, começaram logo com as caricias, que os levou a fazerem sexo como se fosse o fim do mundo. Beryl era uma mulher fogosa, e Darien cada dia se tornava mais insaciável. Tomaram banho juntos, como vinha ocorrendo nos últimos dias, não havia necessidade de se preocuparem, hoje, não trabalhariam, por tanto poderiam demorar no chuveiro, e aproveitar já que Serena, esposa de Darien, em breve estaria de volta.

-Vou sentir sua falta. –diz ela referindo-se a como seria quando a esposa dele voltasse.

-Você vai se acostumar, sempre se acostuma, e além do mais, sempre teremos nossas folgas e "horas extras". –afirma ele referindo-se ao fato de que não era a primeira vez que levava a amante para casa e as mentiras que contava a esposa, tais como: _"Como medico, não posso tirar folga, meus pacientes precisam de mim, o hospital precisa de mim!"_ ou quando chegava tarde: _"Tive que fazer hora extra, o hospital estava um caos, muito residente sem experiência..."_

Houve um tempo em que ele sentia-se mal por mentir, mas nesse momento não. Estar com Beryl valia a pena. Terminaram o banho e foram para a cozinha, nus, estavam sós em casa, e a mesma estava fechada, não havia com que se preocupar. Beryl lhe ajudaria no almoço, eram 8 horas da manhã, se não começassem cedo, terminariam as 3 horas da tarde. Sentiam-se como um casal apaixonada e que tudo era desculpa para sexo, e de fato era assim. Almoçaram as 11 horas, Darien estava sentado confortavelmente na cadeira e Beryl estava em seu colo.

A uma hora da tarde, foram para o quarto comer a sobremesa. Levaram com eles o mousse de chocolate feito para a ocasião. Do quarto não puderam ouvir a porta da rua se abrindo.

Beryl estava "saboreando" o mousse quando é atrapalhada por alguém que estava na porta do quarto.

-O que significa isso? –

--------------

N.A.:Marcinha, Soffy e Sylvana, obrigada pelos reviews espero não desapontar e não deixem de comentar ^^ posto se tiver comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Oooh! How about a round of applause?**_

_Que tal uma salva de aplausos ?_

_**Yeah! A standing ovation?**_

_Yeah! Uma ovação em pé_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

Ela sabia o que significava aquilo, mas mesmo vendo não queria acreditar em seus olhos. Ele não seria capaz. Como pode? O homem que ela amava, e que dizia lhe amar, estava com outra, em sua própria casa, em sua própria cama.

_You look so dumb right now_

_Você parece tão idiota agora_

_Standing outside my house_

_Parado aí fora da minha casa_

_Trying to apologize_

_Tentando se desculpar_

_You're so ugly when you cry_

_Você fica tão feio quando chora_

_Please! Just cut it out_

_Por favor, corta essa_

-Serena. –é tudo o que ele consegue dizer.

_Don't tell me you're sorry _

_Não me diga que está arrependido_

_'Cause you're not _

_Porque não está_

_Baby, when I know you're only sorry_

_Sei que só está arrependido_

_You got caught_

_Porque foi pego_

-Você. Saia da minha casa, saia da minha cama. Agora. –afirma ela olhando a ruiva que ainda estava assustada.

_But you put on quite a show_

_Mas você montou o seu showzinho_

_Really had me going_

_E me faz acreditar_

_But now it's time to go_

_Mas agora é hora de ir_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_As cortinas finalmente estão se fechando_

_That was quite a show_

_Foi um show e tanto_

_Very entertaining_

_Muito divertido_

_But it's over now (but is over now)_

_Mas agora acabou_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Vá embora e receba os aplausos_

A mulher junta suas tralhas e sai apressadamente da casa, sabia que isso logo aconteceria, mas não imaginava que a sem-sal da esposa de Darien poria as mangas de fora. Imaginou que a criança, afinal, pelo que ele dizia ela era uma criança em sua maneira de agir, iria desmanchar-se em lagrimas e não teria ação. Mas ao contrario, ela foi bem enérgica ao corrê-la de casa, tanto que deu-lhe um pouco de medo.

_Grab your clothes and get gone_

_Pegue suas roupas e se mande_

_You better hurry up, before the sprinklers come on_

_É melhor se apressar, antes que os regadores te molhem_

_Talking bout "Girl, I love you, you're the one"_

_Dizendo: "Garota,eu te amo,você é a única"_

_This just looks like a re-run_

_Isto mais parece um reprise_

_Please! What else is on?_

_Por favor, o que mais falta dizer?_

-Serena, eu. –começa o moreno.

_Don't tell me you're sorry _

_Não me diga que está arrependido_

_'Cause you're not _

_Porque não está_

_Baby, when I know you're only sorry_

_Sei que só está arrependido_

_You got caught_

_Porque foi pego_

-Pode explicar? Não tente, não quero ouvir. Por que? Por que me traiu? –indaga ela ao vento. –Também não tente responder, não quero ouvir. Quer saber, faz assim, fique calado, e arrume suas coisas e vá embora também. Se for rápido ainda pode alcançar a meretriz que saiu daqui. Deve ser bem melhor estar com ela do que comigo. –afirma ela brava, saindo do quarto.

_And the award for the best liar goes to you_

_E o prêmio de melhor mentiroso vai para você_

_For making me believe_

_Por me fazer acreditar_

_That you could be faithful to me_

_Que você poderia ser fiel a mim_

_Let's hear your speech out_

_Vamos ouvir seu discurso_

-Sere, por favor. –chama ele.

_How about a round of applause?_

_Que tal uma salva de palmas?_

_A standing ovation?_

_Uma ovação em pé?_

_But you put on quite a show_

_Mas você monta o seu showzinho_

_Really had me going_

_E me faz acreditar_

_But now its time to go_

_Mas agora é hora de ir_

_Curtain's finally closing_

_As cortinas finalmente estão se fechando_

_That was quite a show_

_Foi um show e tanto_

_Very entertaining_

_Muito divertido_

_But it's over now (but is over now)_

_Mas agora acabou_

_Go on and take a bow_

_Vá embora e receba os aplausos_

-Poupe sua saliva Chiba, é patético. –diz ela indo para a cozinha. –Arrume suas coisas e sai da minha casa. Faça algo digno uma vez na vida.

_But it's over now_

_Mas agora acabou_

--------Fim do flashback---------------

-Eu fui para um hotel. Ela me expulsou de casa. –afirma ele tomando um gole de café.

-E você vai deixá-la fazer isso? A casa é sua também, e nem filhos têm, em seu lugar eu desejaria vendê-la ou então que ela pagasse pela sua metade da casa. –diz a ruiva.

-O errado sou eu Beryl. –afirma o moreno.

-Ora Darien, quem não garante que ela não tem um caso com Saffiro? Eles passam tanto tempo juntos. –sugere ela.

-Ela não é desse tipo, mas também, não devo mais me importar. –afirma ele.

-Você quem sabe. –afirma ela. -O que vai fazer daqui pra frente?

-Ainda não sei. –afirma ele.

-Eu gostaria de fazer parte do seu futuro. Afinal, eu posso lhe dar uma família. –afirma ela lembrando-o que sempre desejara ser pai, e que com Serena não seria possível.

* * *

Diamante levava Serena para casa, ele dirigia o carro dividindo sua atenção com a rua e com a jovem. Com os vidros pretos protegendo-a dos transituentes ela não tinha que lutar contra as lagrimas que ainda insistiam em correr por sua face. A pouca maquiagem que usava, lápis, estava borrada.

-Rena, o que houve, afinal de contas? Vocês brigaram? Se brigaram, sabe que é passageiro, vocês se amam, sabe que logo irá passar. –afirma ele tentando consolá-la. Infelizmente sua fala não surtiu o efeito desejado ao contrario, ela chorava mais do que antes, agora soluçava. –Ai Kami, eu disse algo errado? Rena por favor.

-Diamante... eu.... –soluçava a jovem. –Não se.... preocupe.. comigo....

-Como não me preocupar princesa? Nunca te vi assim, sempre foi tão forte, tão alegre, e agora esta assim, seus olhos estão sem brilho, sem vida, me sinto como se morresse a cada instante ao te ver assim. –responde ele.

-Eu não queria preocupar ninguém. –sussurra ela.

-Chegamos, vamos para casa, ali você me fala o que esta acontecendo. –diz ele. –Quer que eu chame tuas amigas? –questiona ele.

-Não. Elas só irão me criticar. –sussurra ela.

* * *

Toc!toc!

Ele não tinha idéia do horário, sempre foram cuidadosos nessa questão, estavam no consultório de Darien, com portas e janelas trancadas, provavelmente era algum paciente apressado, que desejava ser atendido, se fosse, teriam que se apressar.

-É melhor pararmos. –diz ele levantando-se de cima da jovem que estava deitada no chão de madeira, e indo atrás de suas vestimentas.

-Eles podem esperar Dare. –diz ela.

-Melhor pararmos Beryl, eu tenho minhas responsabilidades. –afirma ele se vestindo.

Era incrível como não poderiam ficar juntos sem se tocarem, Beryl era uma mulher movida por desejo, por tanto ele tinha que se controlar para não extrapolar, como ela agora sugeria. Como médico tinha uma missão a cumprir. Seus pacientes vinham em primeiro lugar, ainda mais no local de trabalho, e não tendo mais Serena em sua vida.

Serena. Como seria sua vida daqui pra frente? Era difícil se imaginar longe dela mas seria assim daqui para frente. Seguiriam caminhos diferentes. Se pudesse voltar no tempo teria feito diferente? Hoje comprovara que não. Beryl era como uma droga, e como todo drogado, já estava viciado.

O que o doutor Chiba se esqueceu é que as drogas têm poder destrutivo na vida de seus usuários.

-------------

N.A.:Fico muito feliz com os comentarios. Eu também achei o Darien um cachorro. Mas acho tambem que como eles casaram cedo, é o tempo deles viverem, sós e curtirem o que não curtiram quando mais novos.

Syssa, Beka espero que estejam gostando e continuem acompanhando a fic.

E eu posto se mandarem review.

-Alguém sabe como editar os cap? não é mais como antes e tá tudo junto. Mó bagunça, eu gosto de por espaço entre as musicas e poemas e o resto da história.

Bem, comentem. ^^ Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Serena estava sentada estática no sofá da sala enquanto Diamante fora para a cozinha preparar um chá para ela, percebeu que algo andava mal em seu casamento ao notar a falta dos retratos dela e de Darien, não era a primeira vez que ele vinha a residência dela e sabia que havia diversas fotos dos dois em vários porta-retratos espalhados pela casa.

Ao descartar o saquinho do chá percebeu um monte de caco de vidro na lixeira da cozinha, juntamente com algumas molduras de porta-retrato que antes estavam na estante da sala.

-Se você quiser me contar estarei aqui para escutar. Mas se não quiser respeitarei sua decisão. O que aconteceu entre você e Darien? –questiona ele. –Sei que seu casamento não estava bem, mas você estava tão esperançosa.

-Ele tinha outra. Ele me traia com outra. Aqui. Ele a trouxe para nossa casa. Ele fez sexo com ele na nossa cama. Nos nossos lençóis, no lençol do nosso casamento. –chorou ela.

-Oh, princesa eu sinto muito. –afirma o homem sentando-se ao lado dela e puxando-a para envolver-lhe com seus braços.

-Eu me sinto tão humilhada. –sussurra ela abraçando-o. –Por que ele teve que fazer isso comigo?

-Shii.. chore pequena, eu estou aqui com você. –afirma ele enchendo-se de ódio pelo homem que a fazia chorar.

-Eu sei que ele não merece minhas lagrimas mas não consigo evitar, eu tenho que ser forte, mas não consigo. –sussurra ela.

_No es de noche, no es de día,_

_Não é de noite, não é de dia,_

_y mi alma no termina,_

_E minha alma não termina_

_de buscarte en cada espacio,_

_De te procurar em cada espaço_

_en cada linea de mi mano._

_Em cada linha da minha mão._

-Chorar não é sinônimo de fraqueza, é sinônimo de humanidade. –afirma ele.

-Di, você é tão bom comigo. –sussurra ela abraçando-o.

-Eu sou seu amigo. –afirma ele envergonhado. –Serena, animo, não vai deixar que ele lhe veja tão mal. Vamos você tem uma vida inteira pela frente, anime-se, eu sei que seria bom ir com suas amigas mas se quiser iremos a um salão, você pode mudar seu visual. –começa ele.

-O que tem de errado em meu visual? Eu estou feia? É por isso que ele me trocou por ela? –questiona-se ela.

_No sé bien si aún respiro,_

_Não sei bem se ainda respiro,_

_y mi almohada es testigo,_

_E meu travesseiro é testemunha,_

_que he llorado más de un río,_

_Que chorei mais que um rio,_

_y mi fé se fué contigo._

_E minha fé se foi contigo._

-Não, eu não quis dizer isso. Mas sei que as mulheres gostam de mudar a aparência depois que saem de um relacionamento longo. –afirma ele. –Você é linda de qualquer jeito.

-Meu irmão nunca perde tempo sempre tentando cantá-la. –afirma Saffiro entrando pela porta da Frente.

-Você não ia vir só no fim da tarde? –questiona Diamante.

-Eu ia, mas senti que Serena precisava de mim. –diz o outro.

-Mas ela está bem. –diz Diamante.

-Irmão não é de mim que deve ter ciúmes. –afirma Saffiro.

-Rapazes, está tudo bem. –diz ela enxugando as lagrimas.

-Princesa, acho que realmente você precisa de uma mudança, mas por você, e não por ele. –afirma Saffiro.

-Você ouviu? –questiona ela.

-Não pude evitar de escutar. –afirma ele.

-Tem razão, eu me sinto muito infantil em meu jeito de ser. Sei que tenho algumas atitudes a mudar. Mas vou fazer por mim. Essa decepção pode me ensinar a me defender. –afirma ela pensativa.

-Tire alguns dias de férias e encontre-se conosco em New York para a semana da moda. –diz Saffiro.

-Está bem. –afirma ela.

-------------------

Estava quase na hora do almoço e Darien estava saindo do hospital, diferente dos outros dias não queria estar com Beryl, queria pensar em suas próprias atitudes. Traçar metas. Iria começar uma vida nova e tinha que arrumar novos sonhos.

-Olá Darien. Tudo bem? –questiona uma jovem de cabelos e olhos pretos.

-Ah, oi Rei, esta tudo ótimo e com você? –questiona ele imaginando que Serena não havia comentado nada com as amigas.

-Estou ótima. E Serena como está? –questiona ela. –Quando ela volta de viagem?

-Ela já voltou. –afirma ele.

-Vocês devem estar aproveitando. Serena disse que ia tirar uns dias de folga, você também vai?-questiona ela.

-Rei, Serena não te contou? –questiona ele.

-Não me contou o que? –questiona ela intrigada.

-Estamos nos divorciando. –afirma ele.

-O que? Mas como? Por que? –questiona ela apavorada. –Darien vocês formavam um casal tão bonito. O que aconteceu?

-Eu não quero tocar nesse assunto, e acho que se ela não contou a vocês, também não quer, por favor, respeite nossa opinião. –diz ele seguindo seu caminho.

-Mas Darien... –começa ela.

* * *

Toc!Toc!

Serena com dificuldade levantou-se e foi até a porta, estava vestindo um pijama, o mesmo que usava todas as noites, com coelhinhos e cenouras, se sentia confortável nele.

_Aún no sé si llegue el día,_

_Ainda não sei se chegará o dia,_

_en que cierren las heridas,_

_Em que cicatrizem as feridas,_

_ya no sé quién soy,_

_Já não sei quem sou,_

_no sé a dónde voy,_

_Não sei aonde vou,_

_me siento perdida._

_Me sinto perdida._

-Sim? –questiona ela abrindo a porta. –Meninas. Oi.

-Poxa, que amiga você é. –afirma a de cabelos pretos.

-Chega de viagem e nem nos avisa. -diz a de cabelos castanhos.

-Pois é, ainda de pijama? –pergunta a loira.

-Não vai nos convidar para entrar? –questiona a de cabelos azuis.

-Ah, sim entrem, meninas, não sejam cruéis. –diz ela sorrindo.

-E Darien? Está no serviço? Como pode te deixar sozinha em casa? –questiona a loira curiosa.

-Darien e eu estamos nos divorciando. –afirma a loira como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-E você diz isso com uma tranqüilidade. –afirma a de cabelos castanhos.

-E o que queria que eu fizesse Litha? Me desmanchasse em lagrimas? –questiona Serena.

-Do jeito que fala parece que ele é o culpado. –afirma Rei.

_Sin ti,_

_Sem você,_

_tengo el corazón vacío,_

_Tenho o coração vazio,_

_y mi alma tiene frío,_

_E minha alma sente frio,_

_sigo presa entre tus brazos._

_Continuo presa entre seus braços._

-Rei, Ami, Mina e Litha, vocês são minhas amigas, e devem respeitar minha opinião. Nós vamos nos divorciar e não há nada que possam fazer. E sim, partiu de mim. Eu tenho amor próprio. –afirma Serena.

-Acho um erro o que fez. –diz Rei.

-Nosso casamento não andava bem, o que queria? Que eu me sujeitasse a ele até a morte? –indaga Serena. –Se não vão me apoiar então vão embora.

_Sin ti,_

_Sem você,_

_hasta el aire que respiro,_

_Até o ar que respiro,_

_perdió todo el sentido,_

_Perdeu todo o sentido,_

_lo declaro culpable,_

_Me declaro culpada_

_del delito de amarte._

_Do delito de amar-te._

-Como você está amargurada. –afirma Litha.

-Podia ter lutado pelo seu casamento. Sei que depois que perderam o bebê as coisas pioraram, mas você podia ter se esforçado. –afirma Ami.

-Querem saber? Saiam daqui. –afirma a loira levantando-se e indo para a porta da rua. –Eu preciso de amigas, mas vocês não se encaixam nesse perfil agora. –afirma ela abrindo a porta. –Quando deixarem seus conceitos criados em uma sociedade machista de lado, falem comigo.

-Quanta estupidez. –afirma Rei levantando-se. –Não espere que eu volte.

-Não espero. –afirma a loira vendo as amigas levantando-se indo embora.

Após suas amigas irem embora, a jovem retorna ao sofá extremamente chateada por ter discutido com suas amigas, sabia que tinha sido cruel com elas, mas mesmo assim, não iria contar sobre a humilhação que passou. Sentada diante da televisão devorava barras de chocolate e sorvete, estava bem melhor do que antes. Sabia que nessa semana iria tirar um tempo para ficar "deprimida" e na próxima repararia os estragos causados. O relógio do celular despertou lembrando-lhe que estava na hora de tomar seu anticoncepcional.

-Por que eu ainda continuo tomando esta merda? –questiona ela olhando a cartela. Sabia dos efeitos colaterais do medicamento e que eles não desapareceram mesmo quando ela interrompeu o uso ao descobrir que não podia ser mãe.

Ela teve que voltar a tomar os anticoncepcionais para controlar a menstruação e os hormônios que estavam descontrolados, o que fazia de sua vida insuportável. Indo ao quarto para buscar os remédios, passou diante do espelho e assustou-se com o que viu. Estava um pouco mais gorda, provavelmente uns três quilos, mas a roupa que vestia estava de fato, muito infantil. Ao checar seu guarda-roupa, comprovou que de fato vivia como uma criança. Estava na hora de mudar.

_Sin ti..._

_Sem você..._

* * *

N.A.:Estou muito feliz com os comentários e espero que estejam gostando, é a primeira fic que escrevo sem ter uma idéia pré-formada, os capítulos simplesmente estão vindo. ^^

**Sylvana:** olha, eu também desconfio que tenha algo no café dele, rsrs quem sabe?

**Soffy**: ele vai pagar. Eu me encarrego disso.

**Mimi**: espero que continue gostando da história, se tiver algo que não gostou comente.

**Syssa:** Olha, acho que ele já está com um pouco de remorso, mas quem sabe não se arrependa mesmo??


	5. Chapter 5

Havia passado uma semana desde que Serena recebera as amigas em casa. Estava com as "malas" prontas para ir a New York, a semana da moda começaria logo, e ela queria estar preparada. Tinha pouco tempo para sofrer uma mudança radical. Passaria de menina a mulher em menos de uma semana. Uma nova fase em sua vida se iniciaria.

Ao chegar na cidade a primeira coisa que fez foi, ir a uma estética. Cortou o cabelo, e escureceu-o um pouco, estavam na cor chocolate, com algumas mechas douradas. Estava no fim das costas em um corte moderno e repicado. Seus cabelos naturalmente ondulados, estavam lisos devido a escova, as pontas estavam dobradas para fora, passara maquiagem no rosto, seus olhos azuis estavam destacados pelo lápis, delineador, rímel e sombra rosa combinando com o vestido que usava. Usava um dos poucos vestidos e roupas que trouxera de Tokyo. Junto a uma sandália de salto alto na cor prata, de tiras.

Ao sair do salão, foi para o centro de compras, precisava e devia renovar seu guarda-roupas. Aproveitou para fazer uma mudança geral, comprou sapatos, vestidos, calças, bolsas, tudo o que precisava, maquiagem, acessórios. Ao chegar no hotel tomou um belo e demorado banho. Passou alguns cremes hidratantes sentia necessidade de cuidar de si mesma.

...

....

.....

Trim!Trim!

-Humm. Alô? –questiona a jovem sonolenta. Dormira tarde, estava aproveitando as férias.

-Princesa? –questiona a voz conhecida de Diamante.

-Oi Di, o que deseja? –questiona ela.

-Quando virá para New York? Precisamos de você aqui as meninas estão incontroláveis. –afirma ele referindo-se as modelos.

-Eu já estou em New York, faz uma semana. –afirma ela.

-Já? Então que tal vir aqui nos ajudar? –questiona ele.

-Esta bem. –afirma ela. –O que seria de vocês sem mim? Dentro de instantes estarei ai.

A jovem levanta-se da cama, vai tomar um banho e começa a se arrumar. Coloca um vestido branco, que ia até a metade das cochas e uma sandália também branca de salto, pega uma bolsa branca e coloca sua maquiagem dentro. Estava com um batom vermelho, lápis e delineador no olho, o cílios com rimel estavam curvados pelo curvex e estava com uma sombra marrom, esfumaçada. Olhou-se no espelho e gostou do que viu. Pegou um óculos escuro e partiu, o que será que diriam seus amigos ao vê-la? Estava ansiosa.

Sentia-se mudada, estava mudada, mesmo sem perceber, mudou sua postura e sua maneira de andar, sempre tivera uma postura desleixada, mas agora, estava com sua postura bem mais feminina. Os na rua paravam, para vê-la, se não fosse pelos óculos escuros, não saberia o que fazer, ainda era um pouco envergonhada diante dessa situação.

-Olá, estou procurando Saffiro Black. –diz ela a um ajudante que não conhecia.

-Deve ser uma das modelos. Ele está no salão de eventos. –diz o atendente. –Se quiser a levo lá. –diz ele sorrindo.

-Eu adoraria. –afirma ela sorrindo.

O rapaz a leva em direção ao salão de eventos, mas no caminho havia alguns espelhos em lados opostos do corredor, ao passar por um deles fica pensativa. De fato ele pensara que ela era uma modelo, mas ela não tinha corpo de uma, de fato estava sentindo-se gorda, e os espelhos não estavam ajudando. Sabia que de fato tinha culpa no cartório, já que em sua semana de "depressão" apavorara a geladeira nos primeiros dias, mas conseguira perder alguns dos quilos adquiridos. E aproveitara a falta de apetite para perder peso.

-Senhor Saffiro, essa jovem, deseja vê-lo. –diz o homem.

-Olá, quem é você? –questiona o homem virando-se para ela.

-Eu não posso crer que não se lembra de mim. –afirma ela retirando os óculos.

-Serena??? –questiona ele.

-Em carne, osso e cabelo. –afirma ela sorrindo.

-Está magnífica, e a que se deve essa mudança? – questiona ele.

-Mudar é necessário, faz bem para o ego. –afirma ela sorrindo.

-Adorei. –afirma ele.

-E onde está Diamante? –questiona ela.

-Esta treinando na passarela. –afirma ele. –Tive uma idéia.

-Que idéia? –questiona ela curiosa.

-Venha comigo. Mas não tire os óculos. –afirma ele.

-Eu não sei o que está tramando. –afirma ela seguindo-o.

Saffiro levou-a até o camarim, e em seguida a passarela. Os modelos estavam ensaiando para o desfile, conhecendo a passarela. E a ordem dos estilistas. Mas elas de fato estavam muito perdidas.

-Vá com elas. –afirma ele.

-Como assim? –questiona ela.

-Vá e mostre como se faz. –afirma ele.

-Eu não sei que consigo. –afirma ela.

-Mas eu sei que consegue. –responde ele empurrando-a.

Serena não sabia o que Saffiro tramava, mas estava contente afinal em parte podia realizar seu sonho. Era o que faltava para a sua transformação de menina a mulher. Ao caminhar pela passarela e ver o olhar atento de Saffiro e Diamante que estava ao seu lado, e dos demais, a inundou de felicidade.

-Ela é muito boa nisso. Quem é ela? –questiona Diamante.

-Minha melhor modelo. –afirma Saffiro.

-E por que nunca a conheci? –questiona Diamante.

-É claro que a conhece. –afirma Saffiro.

-Conheço? –questiona ele.

-Sim. Serena, venha cá. –pede Saffiro.

A jovem, desce da passarela e vai até eles, deixando Diamante surpreso. A jovem retira os óculos e da um sorriso aos irmãos.

-Como me saí? –questiona ela.

-Exatamente como imaginei que se sairia. –afirma Saffiro.

-Uau, Serena você é demais. –afirma Diamante.

-Não seja exagerado Diamante. –afirma ela envergonhada.

-Serena, não estou exagerando. –afirma ele. –Você é ótima.

**-**Serena, vai desfilar conosco. –afirma Saffiro.

-Co...co...como assim? –questiona ela.

-É o seu sonho, e você sempre foi minha modelo predileta. –afirma ele.

-Mas eu não tenho corpo de modelo. –afirma ela.

-Claro que tem. –responde ele. –Você é mais magra do que muitas de nossas modelos.

-Mas eu engordei muito os últimos dias. –afirma ela.

-Não é desculpa. –afirma Diamante. –É o seu sonho. Vamos. Realize-o.

Serena resignou-se a seguir seu sonho, seus amigos a incentivavam tanto que ela não teve como dizer não. Foi uma experiência muito divertida, e de fato não estava tão gorda quanto imaginava, apesar de ser a mais baixa dentre as modelos, era a mais alegre delas, a semana da moda fora maravilhosa e receberam excelentes criticas, ao termino da temporada foram comemorar em um restaurante fino.

-Que tal um vinho para comemorar? –questiona Saffiro.

-Eu recuso. –diz ela.

-Por que? Que eu me lembre você adorava vinho. –diz Diamante.

-Bem, dede que comecei a tomar remédios, não consigo tomar vinhos. Me da náuseas. –afirma ela.

-Deve ser horrível para você, já que é um dos principais sintomas de gravidez.- diz Saffiro apenado.

-Não, eu com o tempo me acostumei. –afirma ela. –Mas podemos comer pizza, estou com fome.

* * *

Não havia tido noticias dela, nem de seus amigos em um mês, o que será que teria acontecido? Como será que ela estava? Será que ela estava mais calma? Talvez um dia quem sabe pudesse vê-la novamente. E pudesse reatar os laços de amizade entre eles.

-Darien! Quanto tempo?!? – exclama um belo homem de cabelos loiros.

-Andrew! Como está? –questiona o moreno feliz em ver seu amigo.

-Estou bem! E Serena?!? Como está? Sabe, Reika está quase dando a luz e gostaríamos que os padrinhos de nosso bebê estivessem na maternidade para batizá-lo logo. –afirma o loiro.

-Andrew você é meu amigo, e acho que posso lhe contar. Sei que vai ficar bravo comigo, mas não posso evitar. –diz o moreno.

-O que há entre você e Serena? –questiona o loiro.

-Que tal um café? –questiona o moreno.

-Vejo que o assunto é grave. –afirma o loiro. –Então eu aceito.

O moreno leva o amigo a uma lancheria próximo ao hospital, que ele freqüentava com freqüência quando queria fugir de Beryl. Andrew sentiu-se um pouco desconfortável no local, era freqüentado por pessoas de outros níveis.

-Andrew, Serena e eu estamos nos divorciando. –afirma o moreno.

-Mas por que? –questiona o loiro.

-Eu a traí. –afirma o moreno.

-Você o que? Como pode? –questiona o loiro indignado.

-Nosso casamento não andava bem. –começa o moreno. – Eu fiquei tão frustrado quando o médico disse que ela não podia ser mãe, eu perdi meu chão. Era meu sonho, mas antes de tudo era o sonho dela. –afirma ele olhando serio para o amigo. –Eu sei que não é desculpa. Mas Beryl apareceu e se mostrou bem compreensiva, era uma ótima amiga, mas com o tempo passei a vê-la diferente, e certa vez quando saia tarde do hospital, a vi sendo cercada por mal elementos, e a ajudei, a levei para casa em meu carro, e todas as vezes que a via saindo tarde, a levava para casa, até que um dia acabamos nos beijando. Na ocasião eu pedi desculpas, mas não podia deixar de protegê-la, e depois de algum tempo nos beijamos novamente, e do beijo ao sexo foi um salto. –narra ele.

-Como pôde? Ela sempre te amou, e estava enfrentando uma situação muito difícil, e você ao invés de apoiá-la, a traiu! Você é desprezível, abandonou uma mulher que daria tudo por você. E tudo o que fez em troca foi destruí-la. –afirma o loiro bravo.

-Acha que eu não acordo todo dia com a consciência pesada? Eu a amava naquela época. Mas mesmo assim fui um covarde, e fui para os braços de outra mulher. Pensa que não me sinto incompetente? –questiona o moreno.

-Não precisa se sentir, você é. –afirma loiro zangado. –Mas ainda assim, é meu melhor amigo. –afirma ele. –Serena também é minha amiga, não vou me meter nos assuntos dos dois.

-Obrigado por não me odiar. –agradece o moreno levantando-se. –Bem, tenho que ir.

-Ligarei para você quando o bebê nascer. –afirma o loiro.

-Certo. Estarei esperando, bom parto para a Reika. –afirma o moreno sorrindo.

-Boa sorte. –afirma o loiro.

-Como assim? –questiona o moreno.

-Espero que ainda haja alguém que te ame como Serena o fez, e que quando a encontrar a ame da mesma forma. –afirma Andrew.

-Um homem como eu não merece amor. –afirma Darien.

-Todos merecem o amor. –afirma o loiro.

-Você está falando como se fosse ela. –afirma o moreno.

-Não tenho culpa, é a convivência. –diz o outro sorrindo.

* * *

N.A.: Meu amigo está com ciúmes de vocês, por que me dedico a esta fic todo dia, para postar um novo cap. Mas vocês merecem. Espero que continuem acompanhando e gostando.

**Soffy:**Eis aqui mais um cap.

**Sylvana: **Quanto a Serena ficar estéril, eu não sei, mas amigas realmente deveriam apóias as outras, mas talvez elas tenham seus motivos, ou não souberam se expressar.

**Beka:** Bebe a caminho? Claro, Andrew terá um bebê ^^.

**Nandinha82:** Seja bem vinda, espero que continue conosco. Sim Serena renascerá das cinzas.

**E lembrem-se, se comentarem eu posto. Bom fimdi pra todos!!! ^^**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

-Bom dia Andrew! –exclama Serena feliz ao encontrar o amigo na rua.

-Bom dia, eu te conheço? –questiona ele olhando intrigado para a jovem.

-Bem deveria conhecer a madrinha de seu filho. –afirma ela sorrindo.

-Serena? –questiona ele assustado.

-Em carne, osso e cabelo. –afirma ela.

-Como assim? –questiona ele.

-Esquece! –afirma ela. Mas e você como está? E o meu afilhado já nasceu? Eu estive fora por um tempo. –afirma ela.

-Ainda não, mas Reika quer que você e... –começa ele.

-Darien? Você já sabe não é? Pode falar eu estou bem. –afirma ela.

-Bem, Reika quer batizar nosso filho logo, por isso quer que saibam quando ele vai nascer e estejam no hospital. –afirma ele.

-Eu adoraria. Me liga. Eu troquei de celular. Aqui está o numero. – diz ela dando o numero de telefone para ele.

-Você está muito bem. –afirma ele.

-Obrigada. –agradece ela.

-Bem tenho que ir, combinei de me encontrar com Diamante. E como sempre estou atrasada. Mas ele vai me perdoar. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Sabe que eu não vou com a cara desse Diamante. –diz ele. –Mas se ele está lhe fazendo tão bem, posso mudar de idéia.

- E vai Andrew, pode crer que irá. –afirma ela sorrindo. –Bem, eu realmente tenho que ir. Mande lembranças a Reika. –afirma ela saindo.

.

..

...

....

~*~*~ Serena ~*~*~

Fico tão feliz em rever Andrew, estava com saudade dele, tomara que Reika tenha um bom parto e que o bebê deles seja bem saudável, uma criança enche uma casa de alegria, posso não ser mãe desta criança, mas como serei sua madrinha é como se fosse.

Espero que Andrew e Reika nunca se separem, deve ser horrível para uma criança não ter um lar. Por que eu fui lembrar disso? Isso me lembra que Darien não teve um lar e tudo o que queríamos era ter um lar, tudo o que eu queria era lhe dar um lar. Mas já não poderei fazer isso.

Falando no diabo. Ali esta ele, Darien Chiba, vejo que sua amante o acompanha para cima e para baixo. Eles vão a uma loja de roupas infantis?? Oh Kami, será que ela está grávida? Não pode. Céus. Por que? Por que eu não pude lhe dar um lar. Será que é por isso que ele me trocou?

Mas seria bom ter uma criança em meio a isso? Acho que nessa situação preferiria ser mãe solteira.

BUMP!

-Eu sinto muito. –sussurro. Isso remota a minha adolescência, ao tempo em que vivíamos nos esbarrando.

-Deveria olhar por onde anda. –sempre frio, ao menos não me reconheceu.

-Educação não é seu forte. –afirmo levantando e seguindo meu caminho.

Vejo seu olha ainda em mim pelas vidraças das lojas, espero não revê-lo tão cedo. Ainda sinto-me mal por tê-lo tão próximo. Como poderei esquecê-lo se toda vez que o vejo desejo tocá-lo, beijá-lo. Oh kami, estou chorando? Não posso, não quero. Não quero mais chorar por ele. Não posso mais viver assim.

-Princesa. –Diamante. Por que não me apaixonei por você?

-Di, oi. –saúdo. Espero que ele não perceba que eu estava chorando.

-Esta chorando? –questiona-me ele.

-Não é impressão. –minto.

-Não minta. – diz-me ele segurando meu queixo forçando-me a encará-lo. Está tão próximo, posso sentir seu hálito, seus lábios, poderia beijá-lo.

.

..

...

....

------

Darien passara diante da jovem que a pouco esbarrara nele, reconhecera pela roupa. Pelo visto ela era um dos muitos casos de Diamante, afinal, estavam se beijando em plena rua sem se importarem com as pessoas que caminhavam pela rua.

-Oi amor, onde estava? –questiona a ruiva que a pouco estava com ele.

-Fui dar uma volta Beryl. Por que? -indaga ele.

-Senti sua falta. –responde ela dando-lhe um beijo.

-Beryl foram apenas 5 minutos. –diz ele chateado com o exagero dela.

-Mas para mim parecia uma eternidade. –diz ela.

-Que tal irmos a outro lugar. –afirma ele olhando com desprezo o casal.

-Vamos. Podemos ir olhar as casas. –afirma ela.

-Eu já comprei uma casa. –afirma ele. Se estivesse prestando atenção, teria notado que a jovem de cabelos chocolates o olhava atenta.

-Vamos princesa. –diz o homem dos cabelos dourados, fazendo com que Darien olhasse para os dois. Sim, de fato a morena era muito bonita.

-Ah, sim vamos. –diz ela sorrindo.

-O que houve? –questiona a ruiva ao ver Darien olhando para a jovem. -Ah, por favor, não me diga que achou essa garota bonita. –diz ela com desdém.

-Que eu saiba, posso olhar para quem eu quiser. –afirma ele com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Estúpido. –afirma ela.

-Sou sincero. –diz ele, olhando sério para ela e após retornando a jovem que se afastava.

-Darien. Como pode me desrespeitar? –questiona ela vendo-o olhar para a jovem que saíra como se fosse um cão faminto olhando para um pedaço de filé.

-Eu não devo nada a você. Que eu saiba, não estamos namorando, não somos noivos, nada. –diz ele. –É tudo o que lhe ofereço. –afirma ele. –Não posso te oferecer amor. Tudo o que ofereço é paixão.

* * *

Serena mal podia acreditar, encontrara Darien e beijara Diamante. Estava perdida. Ao visto ele realmente era um cachorro desgraçado. Como pudera ficar 5 anos envolvida com esse desgraçado? Isso a estava deixando frustrada, enjoada sentia seu sangue ferver. Se pudesse afogá-lo-ia em suas próprias lagrimas. Mostraria que com uma mulher apaixonada não se brinca. Vingança? Não. Não podia se iludir com isso, sabia que se planejasse uma vingança, se envolveria em sua própria trama.

-Princesa? –chama o jovem que a aconpanhava.

-Diamante. –sussurra ela.

-Vejo que ainda está na Terra. –afirma ele sorrindo.

-Diamante, eu... –começa ela.

-Se é sobre o que aconteceu, não há o que falar. –afirma ele.

-Mas é que eu não estou acostumada, quero dizer, eu não fiquei com mais ninguém desde que eu bem, me casei. –afirma ela envergonhada.

-Não há por que ficar envergonhada. –afirma ele.

-Obrigada. –sussurra ela.

* * *

Trim! Trim!

-Alô! – o homem acabara de acordar.

-Darien, é você? –questiona a mulher do outro lado da linha.

-Sim, quem fala? Rei? –questiona ele.

-Sim, eu queria saber se você não sabe da Sere, eu e as meninas fomos a sua casa mas ela está a venda. –afirma ela.

-Não, eu não sei. Olha Rei, eu não a vejo desde que resolvemos nos separar. –afirma ele.

-Bem, acho que você realmente não quer mais saber dela, eu sinto muito, te incomodar. –diz ela desligando o telefone.

O homem coloca o celular de volta no bidê e volta para a cama. Era muito cedo e não tinha que trabalhar, de qualquer maneira.

Serena. Será que suas amigas não entenderiam que eles não estam mais juntos? Ele desejava vê-la, mas sabia que ela ficaria mal, ou nem o olharia. As juras de amor trocadas ficaram no passado.

-Serena...

-----------

N.A.: Meninas como já disse e volto a repetir, nem eu sei o desenrolar da história. Não todo rsrsrs. Cada cap uma surpresa até mesmo para mim, na verdade depois de uma década e meia, fui assistir novamente Sailor Moon Classic, o que eu estou achando muito engraçado por sinal, já que meu Darien, o da fic, não tem nada a ver com o do anime, sem contar que não era nada do que eu imaginava que fosse. ^^

**Sylvana:** Se ela estivesse grávida ele realmente ia sofre, ou será que ia pensar que outra coisa? Infelizmente o homem só pensa com a cabeça de baixo, a menos que alguma mulher de pulso firme mude isso.

**Soffy: **Já estou postando. ^^

**Beka:** Nesse cap. Eles se encontraram, mas ele não percebeu que era ela. o pior ainda está por vir rsrs.

**Nandinha82:** fico feliz que tenha gostado da Serena ter renascido, pessoalmente sou fanática por colocá-la ruiva, mas como a amante dele é ruiva, não achei que fosse uma boa idéia, pois poderia ser mal interpretado. Como já disse, nesse cap o tapado nem percebeu que ela era ela. como controla a menstruação eu, em minha pequena ignorância, imagino que também mexa com os hormônios liberados pelo útero. ^^ eu esconder alguma coisa. Imagina. ^^

**Bem, eis aqui mais um cap. Não deixem de comentar. Preciso de Reviews para postar. ^^**

**Bom começo de semana.**

**Kissus **

**Ja ne**


	7. Chapter 7

Darien acordara novamente com o som do celular, se fosse Rei novamente ele certamente iria xingá-la, mas ao olhar no telefone e ver o nome de Andrew, percebeu que realmente era algo importante, ele nunca ligaria se realmente não o fosse.

-Alô. Andrew o que foi? –questiona o jovem.

esta em trabalho de parto. –afirma o loiro.

-Sério? – o homem da um salto da cama. –Estou indo para ai.

Iria revê-la. Ele estava estático diante do espelho do banheiro. Por algum motivo se sentia como um adolescente. O que estava lhe acontecendo. Era apenas sua ex-esposa. Era apenas Serena.

Rena, como sentira falta dela nesses últimos dias. Sentira falta de seu cheiro, acordar ao seu lado e ouvi-la dizer um alegre bom dia. Sentia falta dela, talvez pela convivência. Ou talvez não, o que de fato importa era que ele estava sentindo falta dela por que passara cinco anos vivendo com ela.

Mas e se ela não fosse por que soubesse que ele estaria lá? Será que ela faria isso? Deixaria de ir para não vê-lo? Era o mais provável.

Levantou-se rápido e tomou um banho, não tinha tempo a perder, tinha que ir ao hospital ajudar Andrew. Pai. Seu melhor amigo seria pai. Teria uma família, poderia ter aquilo que ele nunca tivera.

Saiu do apartamento e dirigiu-se ao elevador, a porta do mesmo se abriu e nele estava a mesma jovem que ele vira aquele dia.

_Uh Uh Uh Ohh Yeah_

_I Never Needed You To Be Strong_

_Eu nunca precisei de você pra ser forte_

_I Never Needed You To Be Pointing out My Wrongs_

_Eu nunca precisei de você pra apontar meus erros_

_I Never Needed Pain_

_Eu nunca precisei de dor_

_I Never Needed Strain_

_Eu nunca precisei de força_

_My Love for you Was Strong Enough You Should Have Known_

_Meu amor por você era forte o suficiente você deveria saber_

Certamente se não estivesse de óculos, ele teria percebido que a jovem estava nervosa e pelos olhos azuis veria que era Serena. Mas como de fato ela estava mudada com os óculos não haveria como reconhecer.

-Vejo que é nova no prédio. –afirma ele.

-Mm..hum. –limita-se a responder a jovem encerrando a conversa.

-Posso saber seu nome? –indaga ele olhando-a sério.

_I Never Needed You For Judgement_

_Nunca precisei dos seus julgamentos_

_I Never Needed You To Question What I Spent_

_Nunca precisei de você questionando quanto eu gasto_

_I Never Asked For Help_

_Eu nunca pedi sua ajuda_

_I take Care Of Myself_

_Eu tomo conta de mim mesma_

_I Don't Know Why You Think You got a Hold On Me_

_Eu não sei porque você acha que precisa me controlar_

Ela respira assustada e nesse instante a porta se abre e muitas pessoas tentam entrar no elevador e ela aproveita a oportunidade para sair dele, e em seguida da porta do prédio tomando um taxi em seguida. Deixando para trás Darien com um sorriso no rosto.

-Isto para mim soa como um desafio. –afirma ele. – E eu adoro desafios.

_And It's A Little Late For Conversations_

_E é um pouco tarde pra conversar_

_There Isn't Anything For You To Say_

_Não há nada para você dizer_

_And My Eyes Hurt hands shiver_

_E meus olhos doem minhas mãos tremem_

_So Look At Me And Listen To Me_

_Então olhe pra mim e me escute_

Saindo de seus devaneios ele seguiu para o estacionamento, para pegar seu carro e ir para o hospital. Andrew precisava dele, não deveria perder tempo com bobagem.

.

..

...

....

.....

~*~*~ Serena ~*~*~

Eu não acredito que ele comprou um apartamento no prédio de Diamante e Saffiro. Terei que sair do meu apartamento, mas eu o tenho a tanto tempo. Não. Chega, não posso fazer isso é meu, minha vida não posso ficar fugindo dele eternamente.

É lógico que ele queira os melhores apartamentos da cidade, ele sempre gostou de luxo. Sempre disse que me daria o melhor, mas será que era por mim ou por ele próprio?

_Because_

_Porque_

_I Don't Want To Stay Another Minute_

_Eu não quero ficar mais nem um minuto_

_I Don't Want You To Say A Single Word_

_Eu não quero que você diga nenhuma palavra_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique quieto Fique quieto_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique quieto Fique quieto_

_There Is No Other Way_

_Não existe outra maneira_

_I Get The Final Say_

_Eu fico com a palavra final_

Quer saber. Não me importa. Eu o amo, e isso ainda não mudou, mas tenho que parar de pensar nele. Tentar esquecê-lo. Não eu devo esquecê-lo.

-----

-Serena! Que bom que você veio.- diz o loiro.

-Andrew! É bom vê-lo. –afirma ela sorrindo. –Como esta Reika?

-Esta na sala de parto. –diz ele.

-Vá. Eu ficarei aqui esperando para ver meu afilhado. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Darien, deve chegar a qualquer momento. –diz ele.

_Because_

_Porque_

_I Don't Want To Do These Any Longer_

_Eu não quero fazer isso mais_

_I Don't Want You_

_Eu não te quero_

_There's Nothing Left To Say_

_Não há nada mais para dizer_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

_I've Already Spoken_

_Eu já falei_

_our love Is Broken_

_Nosso amor está quebrado_

_Baby_

_Querido_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

-Eu estou aqui. – diz o moreno aproximando-se dos dois. –Se soubesse que viria para cá teria lhe dado uma carona.

-Não preciso de sua ajuda. –afirma a jovem sorrindo.

_I Never Need Your Corrections_

_Eu nunca precisei da sua correção_

_On Everything From How I act To what I Say_

_Sobre tudo que faço ou digo_

_I Never Need Words_

_Eu nunca precisei de suas palavras_

_I Never Need Hurt_

_Eu nunca precisei me machucar_

_I Never Need You To Be There Everyday_

_Eu nunca precisei de você comigo todos os dias_

_I'm Sorry For The Way I Let Go_

_Me desculpe pelo modo com que abandono_

_Of Everything I Wanted When You Came Along_

_Ou por tudo que eu quis quando você veio_

_But I'm Never Beaten_

_Mas eu nunca apanho_

_Broken Not defeated_

_Caída não derrotada_

_I Know Next To You Is Not Where I Belong_

_Sei que não é ao seu lado o meu lugar_

-Bem, eu tenho que ir, se não for agora, não poderei estar com Reika. –afirma ele.

-Vá, Andrew, eu irei a cafeteria e já retorno. –afirma ela.

-Mas quem é você? E o que faz aqui? É parente de Reika? –questiona Darien.

_And It's A Little Late For Explanations_

_E é um pouco tarde para explicações_

_There Isn't Anything That You Can Do_

_Não há nada que você possa fazer_

_And My Eyes Hurt Hands Shiver_

_E meus olhos doem minhas mãos tremem_

_So You Will Listen When I Say_

_Então você vai ouvir quando eu disser_

-Não Darien! –exclama ela retirando os óculos. –Sou a madrinha do bebê. – afirma ela indo em direção a cafeteria.

_Baby_

_Querido_

_I Don't Want To Stay Another Minute_

_Eu não quero ficar mais nem um minuto_

_I Don't Want You To Say A Single Word_

_Eu não quero que você diga nenhuma palavra_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique quieto Fique quieto_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique quieto Fique quieto_

_There Is No Other Way_

_Não existe outra maneira_

_I Get The Final Say_

_Eu fico com a palavra final_

-Ssss.... Se...Serena. –sussurra ele olhando-na. –Mas... mas .... ela está tão diferente. –afirma ele olhando para Andrew.

-As pessoas mudam. –afirma o loiro. –Bem, eu tenho que ir.

_Because_

_Porque_

_I Don't Want To Do These Any Longer_

_Eu não quero fazer isso mais_

_I Don't Want You_

_Eu não te quero_

_There's Nothing Left To Say_

_Não há nada mais para dizer_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

_I've Already Spoken_

_Eu já falei_

_Our love Is Broken_

_Nosso amor está quebrado_

_Baby_

_Querido_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

.

..

...

....

.....

~*~*~ Darien~*~*~

Eu não posso acreditar que ela era Serena. Não se parece em nada com ela, não se parece com aquela menina, se parece com uma mulher, uma bela mulher. Eu não entendo. Como pode ter mudado tanto, em menos de dois meses.

De repente me deu vontade de tomar uma xícara de café. Poderia me sentar ao seu lado. Não, melhor não. Mas mesmo assim ainda quero vê-la. Por que? Por que quero vê-la?

.

..

...

....

.....

~*~*~ Serena ~*~*~

Bem, ele já me viu. Ele já sabe quem sou e agora o encanto se desfez. Fico de fato feliz com isso. Menos mal, afinal de contas. Tudo o que eu quero é enterrar o que eu sinto por ele.

_At first I was afraid_

_No início eu tive medo_

_I was petrified_

_Eu fiquei paralisada_

_Kept' thinkin' I could never live without you by my side_

_Continuo pensando que nunca mais vou ter você_

_But then I spent so many nights thinkin' how you did me wrong_

_Mas então eu passei muitas noites pensando como você me fez mal_

_I grew strong_

_E eu me fortaleci_

_And I learned how to get along_

_E eu aprendi como me arranjar_

-Princesa! – olho para quem me chamou e deparo-me com Diamante.

-Di! Que bom que chegou. Sente-se! –peço dando-lhe espaço para se sentar.

-Como se sente? –questiona-me ele.

-Enjoada. –respondo sorrindo apontando para a taça de vinho que estava tomando. –Não pude resistir.

_Hush Hush_

_Fique quieto Fique quieto_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique quieto Fique quieto_

_I've Already Spoken_

_Eu já falei_

_Our love Is Broken_

_Nosso amor está acabado_

_Baby_

--------

O moreno ia em direção a cafeteria sem saber exatamente o que faria, mas queria falar com ela. Sentia falta da presença dela em sua vida, estava tão longe em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que uma mulher ruiva notara sua presença no hospital.

Ao chegar na cafeteria nota que a jovem estava acompanhada. Diamante estava ao seu lado.

-Como se sente? –ouve ele perguntar.

-Enjoada. –responde ela sorrindo apontando para a taça de vinho que estava tomando. –Não pude resistir.

A principio pensara que ela poderia estar grávida, mas em seguida recordou-se que ela não poderia ter filhos e que o anticoncepcional que ela tomava a deixava enjoada.

-Podemos conversar? –questiona ele aproximando-se dela.

_Oh no not I_

_Oh não eu não_

_I will survive_

_Eu vou sobreviver_

_For as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive_

_Enquanto eu souber como amar eu sei que permanecerei viva_

_I've got all my life to live_

_Eu tenho minha vida toda para viver_

_I've got all my love to give_

_Eu tenho meu amor todo para dar e_

_And I'll survive_

_E eu vou sobreviver_

_I will survive_

_Eu vou sobreviver_

_Hey hey_

-Não. –responde ela.

-Por que? –indaga ele. –Ainda me odeia?

-Não vou perder meu tempo te odiando. –diz ela fria.

-Mais cedo ou mais tarde teremos que conversar. –afirma ele começando a se estressar.

-Ficar bravo não irá te ajudar. –diz ela.

-Bem se não percebeu, ela quer que você vá embora. –manifesta-se Diamante.

-O assunto é entre ela e eu. Por tanto, não se intrometa. –diz o moreno.

-A questão Darien, é que Diamante tem razão. Eu não quero falar com você. Sei que não posso pedir que deixe o hospital, por que Reika te quer aqui, mas posso pedir que saia desta mesa, Di e eu estamos tendo uma conversa particular, então saia! –diz ela olhando-o friamente.

_Hush Hush_

_Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

_There Is No Other Way_

_Não existe outra maneira_

_I Get The Final Say_

_Eu fico com a palavra final_

_I Don't Want To Do These Any Longer_

_Eu não quero fazer qualquer por mais tempo_

_I Don't Want You_

_Eu não quero você_

_There's Nothing Left To Say_

_Não há nada mais para dizer_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

_I've Already Spoken_

_Eu já falei_

_Our love Is Broken_

_Nosso amor acabou_

_Baby_

_Querido_

_Hush Hush_

_Fique Quieto Fique Quieto_

-Entre em contato com suas amigas pelo menos. –diz ele levantando-se. –Elas estão preocupadas.

-Preocupadas com o que? –questiona ela. –Com seus umbigos? Por que ainda está aqui?

-----

-Que lindo correndo atrás dela como um cachorrinho. Pensei que tivesse orgulho. –começa uma mulher de cabelos ruivos.

-O que há Beryl, não me diga que esta com ciúmes de minha ex-esposa. –afirma ele de fato com o orgulho ferido. –Já lhe disse o que tenho a oferecer.

-Estou usando minha sinceridade. –afirma ela.

-E desde quando sinceridade é teu forte?

-----

-Di, eu vou subir, quer vir comigo? –questiona a jovem levantando-se.

-Claro. Não deixarei minha princesa. –afirma ele sorrindo e indo até ela para andarem lado a lado.

-Di, não há por que se preocupar. –diz ela fazendo uma careta e apoiando-se na mesa.

-O que houve? –indaga ele assustado.

-Nada. Eu tive uma vertigem, só isso. –responde ela.

-Só isso? Princesa, acho que você deve ir ao medico. –afirma ele.

-Deve ser pelo vinho. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Se você diz. –diz ele sorrindo.

.

..

...

....

.....

~*~*~ Serena ~*~*~

Diamante de fato tem razão. Preciso ir ao médico procurar o motivo das minhas vertigens. Já que não posso ser mãe, só me resta crer que estou doente. Não há outra explicação. Sei, graças a Darien, que existem muitas doenças com características de gravidez.

-No que está pensando? –questiona-me Diamante.

-Que estou ansiosa para ver meu afilhado. –minto.

-Que tal adotarmos uma criança? –questiona-me ele.

-Di, para adotar uma criança temos que ter uma família. –digo.

-E somos uma família. –diz ele. –Você, Saffiro e eu. –brinca ele.

-Uma criança precisa de um pai. –digo. –De uma mãe.

-Bem eu sou um bom pai. –diz ele.

-Chega Di.

----------------

A jovem caminhava feliz pelos corredores do hospital, ao seu lado estava seu melhor amigo. Diamante sempre estivera ao seu lado. Talvez ele lhe ajudasse a realizar seu sonho de ser mãe.

-Nasceu. Meu filho nasceu!!! –Andrew correu até a jovem. –Venha até a unidade dos recém-nascidos. –diz ele.

A jovem o acompanhou até a unidade, e ele levou-a até onde estava o pequeno recém-nascido, Darien estava com ele, e ela pode perceber que ele estava emocionado. Ele tinha lagrimas nos olhos.

-Oh Andrew. –sussurra ela. –Ele é tão lindo. –afirma ela aproximando-se do bebê. –Deixe-me pegá-lo. –diz ela a Darien.

-Tome. –diz ele alcançando-lhe o bebê.

-Olá pequeno, sou sua madrinha. -realmente era uma criança linda. Cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel. A jovem não pode evitar que as lagrimas escorressem por seus olhos. – Quando a sua mãe te incomodar pode ir lá em casa.

-Você é madrinha deveria dar um bom exemplo. –diz Andrew.

-Ah, qual é? Não posso ser mãe. Por tanto, posso ser legal com ele. –diz ela.

-Por que não tenta ser legal conosco? –questiona ele.

-Eu adoro crianças. –afirma ela. –Bem tenho que ir. –diz ela dando a criança a Darién.

-Onde vai? –questiona ele.

-Vou pra casa com Di. –responde ela.

-Esta morando com eles? –indaga Andrew.

-Sim. –afirma ela saindo da unidade.

-Esse homem realmente fez bem a ela. –afirma Andrew.

-Talvez ela tenha mudado por ele.

-------------

N.A.: mais um cap. Eu vou fazer de tudo para postar todos os dias, mas acho que quando meu namo estiver de folga não vai dar de fato ele esta me incomodando, que ele não leia.^^

**Nandinha82:** Acho que a Sere não vai se apaixonar pelo Diamante não. O encontro deles está ai espero que goste.

**Joycechiba:** Seja bem vinda. Sere grávida? Umm não sei se seria bom para ela. Darien corroendo-se de ciúmes? Isso sim.

**Syssa: **As mudanças estão ai.

**Sylvana:** Amiga, seu lema é ótimo mas não serve para românticas.

**Kissus**

**Ja ne**

**Espero reviews para postar.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mudado por ele? Essas palavras martelavam a cabeça de Darien mesmo hoje uma semana após tê-la visto. Reika tinha saído do hospital, dois dias depois, ele não pode ir visitá-la, estava de plantão. Mas soube que ela fora.

Ela disse que na manha seguinte ela estaria com os papeis em mãos para o divorcio. Mas eles ainda não chegaram, será que ela não queria? Questionava-se ele.

O jovem caminhava perdido em pensamentos, teria que tirar Beryl do seu pé

-Di, eu já fiz muitos exames, os resultados chegam semana que vem. -diz a jovem passando pelo moreno ignorando-o.

-Quer dizer que meu afilhado vai nascer? – questiona ele.

-Não. Diamante, você sabe que não posso ser mãe. –afirma ela.

-A esperança é a ultima que morre. –afirma ele.

-É por isso que irei adotar. –afirma ela.

-Adotar? –questiona ele.

-Eu já disse irei adotar. –diz ela.

-Você tem um coração puro. –afirma ele sorrindo.

-Eu não sei o que seria de mim sem você.

Darien não pode evitar em ouvir a conversa. Ela estava se declarando ao homem de cabelos prateados, ela estava reconstruindo sua vida e sem ele. E ele o que estava fazendo? Remoendo-se como um idiota e ao invés de tentar não pensar nela, mais e mais o fazia.

Sentia falta da menina sorrindo para ele ao vê-lo chegar em casa. Foram pequenos detalhes que ele mesmo não notava, mas que agora sentia muita falta. De como ela, mesmo sem ser uma eximia cozinheira se importava em tentar fazer algo para ele comer.

Como ela se preocupava quando ele chegava tarde nos dias em que tinha que fazer hora extra. Realmente sempre fora um idiota mimado, que não dera valor ao que tinha. Precisou perdê-la.

-Darien? –o jovem se vira e encontra com um grupo de mulheres olhando-o.

-Meninas, oi. –diz ele com a voz cansada, sentia-se destruído.

-Como está? Soubemos que o filho de Andrew e Reika nasceu. –diz a mulher de cabelos loiros, a mais parecida com Serena.

-Estou bem Mina. Sim é um lindo menino. –responde ele. –Meu afilhado. –disse com orgulho.

-Ela já o viu? –questionou a de cabelos castanhos.

-Sim Litha no mesmo dia que eu. –responde ele.

-Darien, sei que é constrangedor, mas queremos saber onde ela está não a vemos a semanas. Queremos conversar com ela, pedir desculpas. –diz a jovem de cabelos azuis.

-Ami, ela está morando no mesmo prédio que eu mas não sei em que apartamento. –responde ele. –Bem eu tenho que ir. Boa sorte com ela.

As meninas sabiam que ela deveria estar irritada. Sempre que ele desejava sorte a elas quando queriam falar com Serena era porque a amiga estava muito brava com elas. Mas elas não podiam evitar. Não sabiam ao certo o que acontecera aos dois, não quiseram magoá-la.

-------------

Dlin!Dlon!

Sonolenta a jovem, abriu a porta do apartamento.

-Hmm.... vocês? O que querem? –indaga ela.

-Serena é você? –questionam elas.

-Sim quem mais espera que seja? –indaga ela. –O que querem?

-Queremos conversar. Podemos? – indaga a morena.

-Entrem. –a jovem abre a porta dando passagem para as meninas que estavam ali.

Ao entrarem perceberam a diferença entre a Serena de antes e a de agora. Sabiam que a amiga era conhecida pelos pijamas infantis e nunca aceitar seus conselhos em usar roupas femininas e referente a sua própria idade. Quanto ao cabelo, nunca tiveram muitas queixas, elas logo conseguiram que ela desfizesse o penteado que sempre usara.

E agora estava aqui, usando uma camisola ousada, mudara a cor do cabelo, estava mais feminina e ligada a sua própria aparência. A separação estava lhe fazendo bem como mulher. Mas será que fora ela quem buscara isso?

-Sejam breves. Estou exausta e quero aproveitar minha folga para descansar. –afirma a mulher indo até a sala.

-Queremos pedir desculpas. –diz a jovem de cabelos castanhos.

-Fomos cruéis com você. –diz a loira.

-Não deveríamos tê-la julgado. –diz a de cabelos azuis.

-Mas o fizemos. Deveríamos ter te apoiado. –diz a de cabelos pretos.

-Será que pode nos perdoar? –questiona a loira.

-Mina, Rei, Ami, Litha. Vocês são minhas melhores amigas. –diz ela. –Espero que me apóiem. Assim como eu faria com vocês. Eu precisei de vocês.

-Sentimos muito. –diz Mina.

-Não estou lhes criticando. –diz Serena.

-Pode nos contar o que houve? –indaga Ami.

-Bem, Vamos para a cozinha. Assim eu posso tomar meu café. Estou morta de fome. –diz a jovem sorrindo.

Mesmo quando casada com Darien a cozinha dela não era tão organizada quanto agora. Era estranho, contraditório. Evoluíra tanto assim? Estava irreconhecível, se tivessem cruzado com ela na rua não saberiam reconhecê-la. Por um lado ficavam felizes em vê-la agindo como uma mulher, mas por outro temiam que ela tivesse perdido seus sonhos, uma vez que até mesmo seu olhar mudara. Seus olhos perderam o brilho de esperança que sempre tiveram, aquele mesmo brilho que buscavam quando tudo parecia perdido.

Serena foi até o refrigerador, e retirou alguns frios, iogurte, umas frutas, margarina. Pôs água no fogo para o café, enquanto a água esquentava preparou um suco na centrifuga e colocou na jarra. Em seguida pegou pães e bolachas e arrumou a mesa para cindo pessoas. Terminou de passar o café e pôs o bule na mesa.

-Vocês irão me acompanhar não é? Sei que estou com fome, mas prometo não comer tudo. –afirma ela sorrindo.

-Serena você não muda. –afirma Rei servindo-se de café.

-E então vai nos contar o que houve? –questiona Mina.

-Tenho outra escolha? –questiona a jovem. Servindo um copo de suco e tomando-o. –É brincadeira. –diz ela vendo a cara de poucos amigos de Rei. –Bem, lembram-se da ultima vez que sai com Diamante e Saffiro para organizar o as coisas para a semana da moda? –indaga ela tomando meio copo de iogurte e preparando calmamente um pão.

-Sim. –responde a de cabelos azuis vendo a amiga servir-se de café.

-Estava tudo perfeito, mas eu estava exausta, passara o ultimo ano tentando esquecer de meu fardo. Esquecer que era seca e não poderia ter um filho. –diz a jovem tomando um gole de café. – por isso me dedicara de corpo e alma ao trabalho, esquecendo do meu casamento. Quero dizer. –ela pára para olhá-las e aproveita para comer um pedaço do pão. –Eu cuidava de Darien, fazia o melhor possível, mas não o impossível como antes. E Saffiro vendo isso me obrigou a tirar férias. Planejei as férias mais lindas de toda minha vida, não sei se Darien estaria de acordo mas tentaria, ele também tinha férias guardadas. –para esconder a tristeza ela devorava seu café. –Fiz tudo tão bem, que voltamos para casa mais cedo do que deveríamos. Quis fazer uma surpresa para Darien, pensei em ir no mercado antes de chegar em casa para lhe fazer um almoço ou quem sabe um jantar se ele tivesse trabalhando. –ela serve mais uma xícara de café e come umas bolachas com geléia. -Mas ao chegar em casa percebo que ele esta em casa já que o carro estava do lado de fora da garagem, seus sapatos na entrada, mas havia mais um. –ela para e respira. Olha para as amigas que a observavam atentas a tudo que era dito. Da uma mordida na bolacha e continua.- Um sapato feminino. Havia uma mulher em minha casa. Sigo até o nosso quarto e o encontro com a porta escancarada e ele fazendo sexo com uma mulher em nossa cama.

-Oh Serena isso dever ser horrível. –sussurra Rei apenada.

-Eu não sei o que foi pior. –afirma Serena comendo mais um pão.

-Como assim?- questiona Litha.

-Vê-los fazendo sexo, ou ver as provas das inúmeras vezes que tranzaram em minha casa no lixo. –afirma ela.

-Como assim? Tinham vídeos? –questiona Ami.

-Não. Mas haviam diversos preservativos usados no lixo do banheiro. –afirma ela.

-E o que você fez? –questiona Mina.

-Primeiro. Corri-os de casa. Depois queimei o colchão, lençol. Tudo. –afirma ela. –mas então exausta tive sono, como não tinha mais colchão nem travesseiros, comprei novos. –diz ela sorrindo, achando graça na própria atitude. –Segunda fui trabalhar normalmente, Saffiro me falou da semana da moda e me deu uma semana de folga. Fiquei dois dias em casa triste, mas depois decidi que não valia a pena. Fui para New York e mudei meu guarda-roupas, cabelo, atitudes, tudo, incluindo profissão. Afinal, não tenho mais um idiota com ataque de ciúmes para me dizer que não devo desfilar. Ao chegar aqui vendi a casa, não precisarei dela, nem a quero com aquelas lembranças. Não faz bem ao meu ego.

-Você parece bem. –afirma Ami.

-Eu não sei, ela literalmente devorou a mesa. Acho que esta depressiva. –afirma Rei.

-Alguém quer sorvete de chocolate? –questiona Serena sorrindo.

-É verdade que está saindo com Diamante? –indaga Mina.

-Quem disse? – questiona Serena pegando sorvetes individuais no congelador.

-Drew. –responde Litha.

-Não. – mente a jovem.

-Esta saindo com ele!!!! –exclama Rei.

-Não. Não estou. –responde a outra.

Dlin! Dlon!

-Já vai! –grita ela. –Eu já volto. Mas não estou saindo com ele.

A jovem vai até a porta e a abre, diante dela estava Diamante. Antes que ela pudesse dizer que estava acompanhada ele entra no apartamento fecha a porta atrás de si, e gruda a jovem na parede, prensando seu lábios nos dela e dando-lhe um ardente beijo, correspondido por ela que se esquecera que as amigas estavam na cozinha.

Com o corpo ele a prensava na parede, com uma das mãos massageava seus seios arrancando um suspiro da jovem. Ela por sua vez põe as mãos por de baixo de sua camisa e arranha suas costas. Arrancando um gemido dele.

-Bom dia princesa! –exclama ele beijando-a novamente. –Dormiu bem?

-Maravilhosamente bem. –afirma ela. –E você?

-Teria dormido melhor se você estivesse ao meu lado. –galanteia ele voltando a beijá-la.

-Eu sabia! –exclama Rei da porta da cozinha.

-Você está saindo com Diamante!!!! –exclamam as demais em alegria.

-Não! –diz a jovem nervosa empurrando-o.

-Sim! –afirma ele.

-Di. Pára elas vão ficar no meu pé. –pede a jovem.

-E qual é o problema Rena? –questiona ele abraçando-a por trás.

* * *

N.A.: fiz de tudo para postar hoje. Como ontem meu namorado estava de folga não escrevi uma palavra se quer deste cap. Tive que escrevê-lo hoje. Espero que gostem ^^

**Mimi: **desculpas aceitas. Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Quanto a Serena, as coisas vão se esclarecer.

**Soffy:** que bom que gostou do cap. Espero que este também te agrade.

**Syssa:** de fato existem muitas doenças com os mesmos sintomas de gravidez, ainda não sei se ela terá uma dessas ^^

**Goshy:** é a primeira vez que comenta. Fico muito feliz. Também acho, mas para formar família ela também poderia adotar. Diamante está disposto a adotar uma criança com ela, será que Darien estivera?

**Moonstar2308:** é a primeira vez que comenta. Que bom que esta gostando da história. E Darien está dando valor ao que tinha, aos poucos.

**Espero que tenham gostado do Cap. E comentem. Sem review nada de cap.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne **


	9. Chapter 9

A jovem analisou a pergunta. Qual era o problema? O problema era elas acharem que era algo sério. O problema era ele achar que era algo sério. O maior dos problemas era ela amar Darien. Mas estava tonta de mais para reclamar.

-Você está bem?-questiona o jovem preocupado.

-Sim, estou. –responde ela indo ao sofá e sentando-se.

-Você não parece bem. –diz a morena.

-Mas estou. –diz Serena levantando-se e indo até a cozinha. Estava tonta, mas não deixaria seus amigos verem que estava mal.

Ela chegou à cozinha, seguida por Diamante e tomou um copo de água bem gelada. Ele olhava para a mesa feliz, quem sabe ela tivesse comido um pouco? Sabia que não andava com muito apetite.

-Aqui tem comida para um batalhão! –exclama ele feliz.

-É eu sei, mas eu estava com muita fome .-responde ela.

-Você comeu tudo isso?!? –questiona ele em um misto de surpresa e preocupação.

-Ora Diamante, sabe que só consigo comer em minhas horas de folga. –responde ela. –E não se preocupe, eu estarei em forma para o próximo desfile. Sempre fico.

-Falando em desfile. Por que não convida as meninas para assistirem? –questiona ele.

Ah, sim. –ela vai até o quarto e pega na sua bolsa convites. –Aqui. –diz ela distribuindo quatro para cada uma. –Convidem seus namorados, e amigos! –diz ela sorrindo.

-Serena? É você? –questiona Ami olhando para o convite. Serena estava vestida com roupas típicas tal uma boneca de coleção.

-Sim. –responde ela. –O que houve não gostou?

-Está linda. –afirma Litha.

-Ahh, que isso. Vocês irão não é? –indaga ela.

-Claro. –respondem elas.

-Bem, linda. Tenho que ir. –diz Diamante afastando-se. –Vim só para lhe dar bom dia, mas já vi que está ocupada demais para me dar atenção.

-Bom dia. –diz a jovem sorrindo.

Ele se afasta sorrindo e vai embora do apartamento, deixando para trás a jovem e suas amigas que pensavam em ver mais uma cena de romance, como viram quando ele chegara.

-Por que estão com essas caras? –questiona a jovem.

-Você se recupera rápido. –diz a loira, sem perceber que mexera na ferida da amiga.

-Mina!! –exclamam as demais.

-Que tal um dia de compras? –questiona a jovem fingindo não ter sentido nada.

* * *

Beryl estava cansada de ser destratada por Darien, ele sempre fora um amante fervoroso; sempre fizeram loucuras na cama, mas agora que ele estava livre para ela, ele mudara, parecia uma pedra de gelo, esperta como era sabia que logo ele se cansaria dela. A menos que ela lhe desse o que ele queria, um filho. Mesmo sendo uma mulher moderna, sabia que ele era o tipo de homem que se prenderia a família.

Em sua cama essa noite ela o prenderia. Sabia o que ele gostava, sabia como agradá-lo como ser mulher para a cama dele. Mesmo que quisesse ele não resistia por muito tempo.

Cruzou com um grupo escandaloso e não pode evitar em reconhecê-las. Perto dela um bando de crianças. Beryl era uma mulher no auge de seus 30 anos, mais esperta e vivida do que aquela menina. Tirar Darien dela foi como roubar doce de criança. Ele era um homem atraente, mesmo tendo apenas 25 anos sabia que ele merecia muito mais do que uma criança.

Serena não sabia o que era ser mulher de verdade, era apenas uma criança que vivia em um conto de fadas, não sabia lidar com a vida real e Beryl aproveitara-se disso quando ele demonstrou sua fraqueza quando ela perdeu o bebê. E depois quando seu amigo dissera que ela não poderia ter filhos.

----------------

-Preparei uma lasanha para nós e como sobre-mesa temos uma mousse de chocolate. Para acompanhar um delicioso vinho. –afirma ela sorrindo ascendendo as velas. Estava com um vestido vermelho curto, colado ao corpo. Decote em V provocante maior do que o normal, frente única. Estava com uma sandália extremamente alta. Os cabelos vermelhos estavam soltos, uma maquiagem pesada e um batom vermelho.

-Parece delicioso. –diz ele servindo-se de vinho.

Ela sabia o efeito de um bom vinho tinto, sabia que ele ficava excitado quando estava sob o efeito do álcool ainda mais se tratando de vinho. E ela tinha a quantidade certa para tê-lo em sua cama.

-Vocês está tentando me seduzir? –questiona ele olhando-a com desejo.

-Por que estou conseguindo? –questiona ela.

-Você já sabe a resposta. –responde ele levantando-se da mesa e levando-a para o sofá da sala. Ele a beija com fúria, e a deita no sofá, retira seu vestido e torna a beijá-la. –Esperta você. Não? –questiona ele ao notar que ela estava sem nada por baixo do vestido. Passando os dedos por sua feminilidade sente que ela está louca de desejo.

-Você sabe o que eu quero. –diz ela abrindo o botão e o zíper da calça dele.

-É claro que sei. –diz ele retirando um preservativo do bolso.

-Não. –diz ela segurando sua mão. –Eu quero senti-lo sem ele.

-Sem chance. –diz ele sério.

-Por que? Por que EU posso ser mãe? –questiona ela. –Eu sei me cuidar.

-Eu também por isso os uso. Mas se você não quer eu posso ir embora. –diz ele se afastando e arrumando-se para sair pela porta. –Obrigado pela janta.

-Darien volta aqui. –grita ela correndo até a porta. -DARIEN!!!!!!

---------------

Não sabia o que Beryl queria, mas sabia que não confiava nela a ponto de ter relações sem preservativo. Era hipócrita ao pensar esse tipo de coisa. Serena sempre confiara nele no entanto ele a traíra.

-SEGURA!!!!! –ele a ouviu gritar quando fechava a porta do elevador.

Ele fez o que ela pediu. Ela entrou esbaforida porta adentro tomando ar, estava desesperada. Só se deu conta que era Darien quem estava La dentro quando foi agradecer-lhe.

-Obrig... –ela não sabia se agradecia ou fechava a cara.

-O que houve Serena? Um gato mordeu sua língua? –indaga ele perguntando-se que tipo de reação ele causava nela agora. –Eu não vou lhe morder. –diz ele analisando-a estava linda, vestia uma saia cintura alta jeans e uma camisa feminina de botões de manga curta xadrez, as mangas estavam dobradas e o ultimo botão da camisa estava aberto como um caminho convidativo aos seus seios. E que seios pensou ele. A saia estava na metade das cochas, ela estava com um sapatinho estilo de boneca arredondado na ponta, branco, estava linda, os cabelos presos em rabo de cavalo. –a menos que queira. –ele não consegue acreditar no que dissera.

PLAFT!

-Idiota! Como ousa? –indaga ela assustada com sua própria atitude, mas ele a provocara.

Se de repente as luzes não tivessem se apagado e ela não tivesse gritado assustada ele teria pensado em algo para responder a ela. Nunca no estado em que estava deixaria uma pergunta sem resposta ainda mais de uma mulher como a que estava em sua frente.

Ela mudara o suficiente em um mês para lhe provocar sensações que só sentira em sua adolescência, ao conhecê-la. Sentia-se um adolescente obcecado pela garota mais popular da escola, neste caso. Ela. sua ex-esposa. Serena Chiba.

-O que diabos aconteceu? –indaga ela procurando os botões. –Será que pode me ajudar? –questiona ela.

-Não, prefiro ficar aqui no escuro com você. –afirma ele com a voz rouca.

-Idiota. –afirma ela brava tentando ignorá-lo.

-Claro que as coisas que eu quero fazer com você eu prefiro fazer quando há luz. Para vê-la gemendo meu nome. –diz ele indo até ela. mesmo no escuro ele sabia como achá-la e não seria difícil, afinal eram os únicos no elevador.

-Não se aproxime. –grita ela.

-O que houve? Esta com medo de mim? –questiona ele prensando-a na parede. –Ou de você? – o cheiro de álcool entrou pelas narinas de Serena e ela soube imediatamente que ele bebera.

-Você esta bêbado. –afirma ela receosa.

-Não preciso estar bêbado para ser atraído por você. Sinto sua falta. –diz ele grudando-a ele a prensava forte na parede do elevador com medo de que ela fugisse. Sabia que no dia seguinte se arrependeria do que estava fazendo, mas de fato sentia falta dela.

-Dare... –sussurra ela tentando se afastar dele para ela própria não se envolver.

-Shi... –ele a gruda novamente enquanto a pega pela cintura para que ela encaixasse as pernas em seu quadril.

* * *

Bip!bip

Onde ele estava? Que horas eram? O que tinha acontecido. Como chegara em casa? Lembrava-se de Beryl. Mas que mais?

Ele sonhara com ela? Tudo não passara de um sonho. Estava deitado em sua cama, acordara suado, tivera um sonho erótico Serena. O sonho mais real de sua vida; e seu desejo estava evidente em sua cueca. Nenhuma mulher era capaz de despertar tais reações nele. A não ser Serena. Desde a adolescência sonhava com ela.

Levantou-se e foi tomar uma ducha. Precisava se acalmar. Precisava tirar esse sonho do pensamento para eles não havia mais volta e ele não a magoaria mais insistindo.

Olhou-se no espelho estava deprimente, com olheiras profundas. Provavelmente chegara tarde, nem se lembrava como chegara em casa. Será que a veria?

-Bem que podia não ter sido um sonho.

-----

Serena acordou sentindo-se um caco. Correu para o banheiro e vomitou o que não tinha no estomago. Só de lembrar das ultimas cenas se enchia de nojo. Nojo de si mesma.

-Como eu pude? –indagou ela olhando no espelho.

Dlin! Dlon!

A jovem abriu a porta para que ele pudesse passar, como sempre ele lhe deu um beijo de bom dia.

-Pensei que já estivesse pronta. –afirma ele.

-Não. Cheguei tarde ontem. –responde ela.

-Umm, faltou luz no prédio? –questiona ele.

-Não sei por que? –mente ela.

-Acordei e não consegui ascender a luz. –diz ele.

-Vou tomar um banho. –diz ela.

-Quer companhia? –questiona ele.

-Não.

Ele sentiu-se mal pela resposta mas tinha que respeitar a opinião dela. Não estavam tendo nada e ele teria que parar de fantasiar. Ela sempre deixou claro que não queria nada serio e não queria magoá-lo.

------------

O que surpreendeu Darien foi que ao pegar a calça que vestira no dia anterior e revistá-la para por na maquina encontrou uma minúscula calcinha, que ele sabia muito bem a quem pertencia e com certeza não era Beryl.

---

N.A.: Lutei mas consegui. Eis aqui um cap. Agora posso dormir em paz.

Espero que gostem do cap. Me dediquei muito a ele.

**Mimi: **espero que goste desse também. O exames? Bem mais pra lá quem sabe.

**Nandinha82: **Ela não tem nada com ele, a não ser algo passageiro. Ela não quer iludi-lo.

**Joce: ** que bom que está gostando da história. Espero que goste desse cap.

**Moonstar2308: **espero que esse cap tenha atendido as espectativas.

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap. E lembrem-se de mandar reviews para que a autora se dedique a escrever. **

**Kissus **

**Ja ne **


	10. Chapter 10

Diamante sentia a tensão naquele elevador. Assim que ele entrou, ela mudou de atitude. Ela ainda ficava nervosa na presença dele. Quando iria esquecê-lo? Darien Chiba, como Diamante o odiava e ao mesmo tempo sentia inveja. Ele tivera tudo o que ele queria e não tinha. O amor de Serena.

-Princesa está tão pensativa. –diz ele tentando chamar atenção.

-Sabe Di, estou ansiosa com o desfile. –diz ela desviando o assunto.

-Pra dizer a verdade eu também. Ainda mais que as suas roupas foram desenhadas para você. –diz ele.

-Eu sei. Isso não é demais? –questiona ela sorrindo tal qual uma criança.

-Sempre é demais realizar seus sonhos. –encoraja ele.

-Bem estava pensando nos exames. Tenho que pegá-los de uma vez. Se estiver doente quando mais cedo descobrir. Mais cedo poderei me tratar. –diz ela pensativa.

-Você não está doente. –diz ele.

-Quem sabe eu não peguei Hepatite ou HIV do traste com quem dividia a cama? –questiona ela como se ele não estivesse com ela. –Sabe-se lá com quantas ele não foi para cama? Será que ele usava preservativo com todas? Ou só as que ele levava pra casa? –as palavras dela eram como adagas cravadas no peito dele.

-Rena...

-A única mulher com quem eu não usei preservativo em toda minha vida foi você. Eu posso ter sido um canalha mas nunca poria e risco a tua saúde. –diz ele ferido.

-Não sei. Não acredito em você. Não sei por que. –diz ela. –Ah, sei sim. Por que você é um cafajeste. -A porta do elevador se abre e ela sai por ele. –Vem Di, chegaremos atrasados.

Darien sentia-se humilhado, mas acima de tudo envergonhado. Ela estava ferida também, dizia coisas sem pensar, devia estar se sentindo humilhada também, muito mais que ele. E com medo de estar doente... DOENTE??? O que ela tinha? Ela estava doente?

A preocupação falou mais alto, talvez se ela estivesse doente ela precisaria que alguém a apoiasse, e quem sempre estivera ao seu lado quando ela precisava era ele. Por mais que os irmãos Black a apoiassem ela sempre correu para ele. E esse seria o momento em que ela mais precisaria dele.

-Minha bunny. –sussurrou ele.

Ele sabia que ela não deixaria que ele chegasse perto dela. Mas teria que tentar. Sabia que seria humilhado, mas ela precisaria dele, e tudo valeria a pena. Não é isso o que é amar? Sacrificar-se para o bem dos outros? Ele sacrificaria seu orgulho para estar ao lado dela, mesmo se depois ela fosse embora com Diamente, era o que ele merecia não era? Ele era um _**CAFAJESTE **_como ela mesma disse.

**-**O que você fez não se faz. –a voz controlada de Beryl soou em seus ouvidos como um disco arranhado. –Mas estou disposta a lhe perdoar... –quem tinha que pedir perdão era ela. -... se me der uma boa noite de sexo selvagem. –afirma ela avançando até ele. –E então o que acha? –indaga ela envolvendo-o com seus braços.

-Que deveria parar de se humilhar. –diz ele a empurrando gentilmente para que ela se afastasse dele.

-O que houve com você? Está tão frio. –questiona ela.

-Eu sou assim Beryl. Sempre fui. –diz ele se afastando.

-O que há Darien? –indaga ela. –Não vá me dizer que está com remorso por ter se separado da pirralha. Está com peninha dela agora? É? Lembre-se quem esquenta a tua cama e te faz pegar fogo. –ela começa a se exaltar. –SOU EU!! NÃO ELA!! –grita ela. –EU TE AQUEÇO NÃO AQUELA PIRRALHA!! ELA NÃO É MULHER PARA VOCÊ!

-Controle-se Beryl! –diz ele sério. Ela o olha assustada. Ele nunca falara assim com ela.

-Olha o que você faz comigo! Olha como me deixa!! –diz ela ainda exaltada.

-Controle-se ainda estamos em um hospital. –estava começando a se irritar por isso afastou-se dela.

Ele se sentia humilhado por Serena e agora sentia que humilhava Beryl mas não podia evitar. Ela falava de Serena de forma que fazia seu sangue ferver. Ela escolhera essa situação ao tentar seduzi-lo não ele. Ele era casado e sempre deixou claro que sua única responsabilidade era com Serena.

--------

-Você tomou café hoje? –questiona o jovem dos cabelos prateados.

-Não. Não tive tempo. E estou sem fome. –responde ela.

-Mas você tem que comer. –diz ele enquanto entravam no hospital.

-Quanto eu estiver com fome eu comerei. –afirma ela.

-Mas ontem você comeu bastante. –afirma preocupado. De repente ele para e a puxa pelo braço, fazendo com que ela o encarasse. –Você está provocando vômitos?

-Agora está me acusando de ter bulimia! Era só o que me faltava. Eu bulímica. Não acha que tenho problemas demais em minha vida para achar mais um? –pergunta ela irritada seguindo ao laboratório de exames.

-Sere eu não quis dizer isso. –justifica-se ele indo atrás dela.

-Não. Mas disse. –diz ela brava.

-Não fique chateada comigo. –pede ele.

-Não. Não estou chateada com você. –afirma ela. –Estou brava.

-Mas Serena. –começa ele.

-Por favor Diamante. Não tente remediar.- diz ela seguindo seu caminho e deixando-o para trás.

A jovem passou conhecia aquele hospital como a palma de sua mão. Seu ex-marido trabalhava nele. Passou pela sala dele e imediatamente reconheceu a enfermeira. Ela estava diferente desde a ultima vez que a vira. A maquiagem estava um pouco mais leve, provavelmente por que deveria ser proibido o uso de maquiagens.

Pode sentir a energia negativa vinda dela assim que cruzou seu caminho, o que ela queria? Já tinha destruído sua família ou o pouco que ainda lhe restara, agora queria o que destruir sua vida? Quem era essa mulher? Por que a odiava tanto? Darien estava com ela. Não era isso que ela queria? O que mais ela queria de Serena.

-Desculpe menina, mas não pode ficar transitando pelos corredores do hospital. –afirma Beryl tentando atingi-la. Beryl a via como uma criança? Bem ela mostraria a criança.

-Obrigada pelo elogio **SENHORA** mas mesmo sabendo que um de seus empregos é neste hospital, não lhe devo satisfação de nada. –afirma a mulher dando ênfase a palavra senhora para pô-la em seu devido lugar.

-Meu único emprego é este. –diz a mulher ríspida.

-Um, então ser prostituta de homens casados é hobbie? – questiona Serena vendo que a mulher se irritara. -Deveria procurar outras maneiras de se divertir. –ela segue seu caminho.

-Sua pirralha! –a ruiva corre até ela e a puxa pelos cabelos fazendo com que ela se desequilibre e caia no chão. –Quem é prostituta agora? –indaga ela montando em cima da jovem caída. –Em quanto você estava em casa, ele estava comigo. Gemendo M-E-U N-O-M-E B-E-R-Y-L –diz ela gemendo as ultimas palavras para provocar a outra enquanto a esbofeteava.

-Quer saber o que lhe machuca? –indaga a castanha fazendo a mais velha girar e ficando sobre ela. –Que eu não me importo com isso. –afirma ela dando um soco na cara da ruiva. –Darien nunca lhe disse que eu brigo como homem? –pergunta ela. –Você só o teve por que eu não lutei por ele. –diz ela batendo a cabeça da ruiva fortemente no chão. –E está assustada. –afirma ela socando novamente. –Por que eu não estou lutando para tê-lo. E o tenho mais que você. –diz ela levantando-se.

Algumas pessoas estavam se aproximando, pois ouviram as vozes exaltadas, Diamante estava assustado ao ver Serena com o rosto arranhado, e o cabelo desalinhado, não era do feitio dela andar desleixada na rua.

-Sabe Beryl você como profissional da saúde deveria respeitar um hospital. –ela segue seu caminho até seu destino, passando por Darien que chegava do refeitório. – Deveria escolher melhor as vadias com quem anda. Pensei que tivesse bom gosto. Mas acho que sua única boa escolha fui eu. –afirma ela arrumando os cabelos.

-O que houve? Serena? –questiona ele indo atrás dela.

A jovem o ignorara. Seguia até a recepção do laboratório. Cumprimentou todas as enfermeiras normalmente, sem se importar com os arranhões que estavam ardendo em sua face. Infelizmente para chegar aonde queria teria que passar por um corredor vazio.

-Será que pode parar de agir como criança e me responder? –questiona ele segurando-a pelo braço.

-O que quer? –indaga ela brava soltando-se dele e se escorando na parede cansada. – Por que não foi atrás da sua mulherzinha? O que houve está com saudade da criança aqui?

-Para com isso! –pede ele. –O que houve lá?

-Fui provocada. –afirma ela. –Mas não se preocupe, não infle seu ego por minha causa. **EU **não briguei por você. –ela olhava-o com desdém, um certo ar de superioridade nunca visto antes. -Ela quem sabe. Enfim, acho que você não a corresponde muito bem na cama não. –alfineta ela sabendo que homens odeiam que falem mal de seu desempenho sexual. –Ela está com medo de mim. Uma **criança. –**ela solta uma sonora gargalhada. –como médico sei que não deve gostar, mas como homem, aconselho que comece a usar Viagra.

-Viagra? –indaga ele avançando até ela. –Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que não preciso de Viagra. –sussurra ele em seu ouvido.

-Eu não sei do que está falando. –diz ela brava, tentando não lembrar do elevador.

-Quer que eu refresque sua memória? –pergunta ele com a voz rouca.

PLAFT!

-O que foi, não gostou? –questiona ele.

-Não!! –afirma ela.

-Você não é uma boa mentirosa. –diz ele.

-Você é um desgraçado. –ela se afasta dele.

-Mas você me ama. – afirma ele.

-Vá pro inferno!! –ordena ela seguindo seu caminho.

-Eu já estou nele! Você não está comigo. –afirma ele. Ela se vira e olha para ele analisando-o.

-Foi você quem procurou. Não eu. –ela continua a andar.

-Eu sei... –sussurra ele ao vento com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

----------------

A jovem estava escorada na porta do laboratório. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas. Esses encontros ainda eram dolorosos, sempre seriam, fora até o banheiro lavar o rosto e passar maquiagem, certamente estava melhor que a outra. Sempre tivera o soco pesado. Provavelmente ela estaria com o nariz quebrado, e Serena não se arrependia nem um pouco do que fizera. Ela merecera.

Ela pegou o resultado dos exames, lembrava-se das palavras do médico dizendo que o hemograma era apenas para as doenças mais simples que ele conhecia, mas que se os resultados fossem negativos, ela deveria fazer outros tipos de exames.

No começo ela achou que não fosse necessário, sabia que alguma daquelas doenças daria positivo. Não que ela fosse pessimista, mas dentre todas as doenças, acreditava que se seu diagnóstico fosse simples, seu tratamento também seria. Conseguira escapar de Diamante, estava na cafeteria em que Unazuki trabalhava, estava nervosa.

-O que é isso Serena um teste de gravidez? – questiona a ruiva surpreendendo a amiga. –É seu? Ou outra pessoa fez no seu nome? Sabe eu lembro que você estava triste por que não poderia ser mãe.

-Unazuki!!! –exclama a outra assustada. –Não. São exames que fiz, para ver se não tinha alguma doença.

-Espero que de tudo negativo. –afirma ela.

-A jovem sorri para a amiga. –enquanto abre o envelope.

-E ai? –questiona ela.

-Negativo. Tudo negativo. –afirma a castanha olhando os resultados. –HIV, negativo. Hepatite C, negativo...

-E por que está triste? –indaga a ruiva.

-Queria ter certeza do que eu tenho. –afirma a jovem.

-E não tem? –indaga a ruiva. –Você é saudável, não procure chifre em cabeça de unicórnio. –diz ela se afastando.

-como? –questiona-se a outra.- Unicórnios tem chifres.

-------------

N.A.: terminei mais um cap, espero que gostem, estou amando o desenrolar da história. Bem mais um cap postado, minha consciência ta limpa posso dormir.

**Beka: ** sei como é estar ocupada, mas se puder aparecer para dizer um oi ^^ eu ficaria feliz. A cena do elevador era para depois, mas as palavras fluíram. Não pude evitar rsrsrs.

**Syssa:** Fico feliz com cada comentário, por isso estou me dedicando a responder todos antes de postar o cap. Se puder dizer apenas um oi ^^ eu fico triste quando vejo que alguma de vocês não comentou, quase que não posto o cap 9 para te esperar rsrs. Eu também não resistiria a ele, que mulher resiste a Darien Chiba?

**Nandinha82:** um cap sem chamá-lo de burro estamos progredindo. Também sinto um pouco de pena de Diamante. E quem pensa em controle quando tem um Darien tão próximo?? Quanto ao fato do preservativo, ele não percebeu as intenções da Beryl, ele só acha que ela não mereça tal confiança.

**Moonstar2308: **tento postar todos os dias ^^. E que noite sim para Serena e Darien, acho que vou ter que mudar a classificação da fic.

**Mimi: **que bom que gostou. Bem quanto a Serena e Darien, bem ela também deve estar se remoendo. Um momento de fraqueza.

**Mais um cap, espero que tenham gostado, fiz meu melhor, manha tem mais, farei meu melhor para postar amanhã.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne.**


	11. Chapter 11

Darien ganhara um convite para o desfile de um dos colegas. Era ela no convite, estava linda tal qual uma boneca. E um dia ela fora dele e ele a deixou escapar. Vestiu seu melhor traje, seu amigo lhe dera um convite especial. Para uma festa após o desfile estaria perto dela.

Estava ansioso, como se novamente estivesse se casando. Ao chegar ao prédio em que seria realizado o desfile, mal conseguia respirar. Caminhou até o local, e sentou-se próximo a passarela, chegara cedo e poderia escolher onde ficar. Escolheu a cadeira central as modelos parariam de frente para ele.

----------

O desfile logo começaria, Serena estava pronta para começar, daria o melhor de si. Sabia que aqui no Japão teria que ser melhor do que fora em New York ou receberia falatórios e criticas cruéis que manchariam a imagem da empresa de seu amigo.

-Não se preocupe Serena, você consegue. –afirma Petsai vendo o nervosismo da jovem.

-Obrigada pelo incentivo. –agradece a jovem.

-Sere?!? –chama Saffiro. –Está pronta?

-Estou! –afirma a jovem respirando fundo e seguindo.

Sua primeira roupa era um tanto extravagante. Mas quem era ela para contradizer os estilistas? Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo moderno com um topete modesto dando a impressão de que ela era mais alta, a sandália, perola, era ousada, salto alto, mais do que o normal, cravejada de perolas, era de fivela, normal, mas com tiras que se enroscavam até a panturrilha. Estava com um macacão apertado na barra, solto nas coxas, ia se apertando aos poucos mostrando a fina cintura da jovem, demarcava seus seios com uma frente única atado com um laço, na cor verde claro. Estava sem acessórios. Sua maquiagem complementava a roupa. Uma sombra perola, delineador, sem blush apenas com um brilho labial que realçava sua cor natural.

Assim que entrou na passarela notou-o de frente para ela. Ela desfilou até ele, sentia os flashes das câmeras em si, não havia por que sentir-se nervosa, mas ela estava. Talvez pela Il uminação mas sentia que estava girando.

-Ela é linda! –ele ouviu uma voz atrás dele dizer isso assim que ela pisou na passarela.

-De fato. –sussurrou ele.

Ele notou pelo olhar dela que algo não andava bem, saiu de seu lugar e foi para onde estavam os seguranças.

-Senhor não pode ficar aqui. Deve voltar para seu lugar. –diz um deles.

-Eu preciso ver Serena. –afirma ele.

-Sinto muito mas não podemos permitir que o senhor entre. Terá que ficar com os demais. –afirma o outro.

-Mas meu convite me permite livre acesso. –afirma ele.

-Eu sei. Mas só depois que o desfile acabar. –diz o segurança.

Ela voltava para passarela, vestindo um kimono de seda, curtíssimo, com estampas de flores, nas cores rosa e azul, praticamente transparente por baixo podia-se distinguir o formato e a cor de sua lingerie. Era vermelha, e quase inexistente. Ele a viu subir com um pouco de dificuldade na passarela, e desfilar por ela, ao descer ele a viu tombar. Imediatamente empurrou os seguranças e correu até ela.

-Rena. –ele corre até ela.

-Senhor não pode. –começa um dos seguranças.

-Está bem, pode deixá-lo. –diz Saffiro aproximando-se dos dois.

-Ela esta fraca. Tem algum lugar em que possa levá-la? –questiona Darien assustado.

-Tem. Petsai cuide de tudo, por favor. –diz ele levando-os até uma sala.

-Onde estão as roupas dela? É melhor levá-la ao hospital. –diz o moreno.

-Eu cuido dela Senhor Chiba. –afirma Saffiro bravo.

-Eu sei que cuida. Mas eu vou levá-la ao hospital. Ela nunca desmaiou na vida.- afirma o moreno.

-Eu vou buscar as roupas dela. –diz o outro saindo.

Darien tentou reanimá-la, mas não estava tendo sucesso. Ela estava ali, em seus braços, ele era médico, poderia ajudá-la no entanto estava de mão atadas. Assim que Saffiro retornou eles a vestiram, e ele a levou ao hospital.

-Dr, Chiba o que aconteceu? –pergunta uma enfermeira ao vê-lo entrar com ela no colo.

-Ela desmaiou e não consigo reanimá-la. Preciso de exames. Agora, vamos levá-la para emergência. –ordena ele.

-Ta. Mas eu preciso preencher esses formulários. –responde ela.

-Leve-os a minha sala. –afirma ele.

.

..

...

....

.....

-Darien, que bom que está aqui. –afirma um médico amigo dele um homem de seus 40 anos.

-O que houve Keitaro? –questiona o moreno.

-Sei que estou quebrando sigilo profissional, e que estão se divorciando, mas ela tem me procurado com freqüência nos últimos três meses está preocupada com sua saúde e teme estar com alguma patologia. –diz ele.

-Sim eu fiquei sabendo. –responde o moreno.

-Eu solicitei alguns exames no hemograma, de urgência hoje, e com você é o responsável por ela nesse hospital, quero que me autorize a fazer um em particular, que ela nunca me permitiu fazer. –afirma o médico.

-E qual seria? –pergunta ele.

-Beta HCG. –afirma o homem.

-Mas isso é loucura. Ela não pode ser mãe. Tentamos por diversas vezes e tudo que conseguimos foram quatro abortos. –afirma ele irritado.

-Eu sei da sua história. –afirma o homem.

-E mais o ginecologista dela o Dr. Ichida confirmou que ela não pode ser mãe. –diz ele com pesar, se soubesse que sela sofreria tanto com suas tentativas...

-Darien eu tenho 15 anos de carreira, me permita fazer meu trabalho. Sei quando tenho uma mulher grávida diante de mim quando a vejo. –afirma ele.

-Eu sei a resposta, e o sangue será coletado do mesmo jeito. –diz o moreno. –tem meu consentimento.

Grávida? Keitaro só podia estar ficando louco. Ele sabia melhor do que ninguém que Serena não podia ser mãe. Mas não tinha como evitar que Keitaro fizesse seu trabalho e excluísse todas as alternativas.

-Darien? –sussurra ela despertando.

-Serena que bom que acordou! –afirma ele indo até ela. –Como se sente? –indaga ele.

-Mais ou menos. Um pouco enjoada. Onde eu estou? –pergunta ela olhando ao redor.

-Está no hospital, meu amor. –afirma ele.

-Onde está Di? O que eu estou fazendo aqui? –questiona ela.

-Você desmaiou. –afirma ele. –Eles estão no desfile, assim que puder virão para cá, mas como eles são os anfitriões da festa presumo que demore um pouco.

-E o que você está fazendo aqui? –indaga ela.

-Eu te trouxe. –afirma ele.

-Por que você? Não havia outra pessoa? –questiona ela.

-Que se importasse tanto com você? Não. –afirma ele.

-As meninas estavam lá. –afirma ela. –Ami, poderia ter me trazido.

-Desculpa se eu não quis deixá-la morrer. –afirma ele. –Há quanto tempo você não come direito?

-Não é da sua conta! –afirma ela.

-É sim. –responde ele. –Anorexia é uma doença sabia.

-EU NÃO SOU ANORÉXICA, NÃO SOU BULÍMICA! –grita ela irritada. –Eu apenas não sinto fome, e não é da sua conta o que eu faço da minha vida.

-É sim, por que eu te amo. –diz ele.

-Me ama? Tem certeza? Descobriu isso quando? Quando estava com alguma prostituta? Sabe Darien. Eu não quero seu amor. Eu não preciso dele. –afirma ela. –Longe de você eu estou bem melhor. Eu me sinto viva, e quer saber que mais? –questiona ela.

-O que? –indaga ele.

-Me sinto mulher. –afirma ela.

-Vai me dizer que Diamante te faz mais mulher do que eu te fiz? –questiona ele com orgulho ferido.

-Não. Não preciso de homem nenhum para me fazer sentir mulher, eu mesma sei me dar valor. E sim Diamante é um bom amante se é isso que quer saber. –afirma ela.

-Mas não melhor que eu. Você sabe disso. Acabou de dizer isso. –ele senta na cama olhando-a sério. –Diz que não me ama mais e eu pararei de te incomodar. Mas sem mentiras, eu sei quando mente.

-Meu amor não é importante. Eu tenho meu orgulho. Ele me mantém viva. –afirma ela com ódio nos olhos. –se eu tiver que escolher entre os dois, você já sabe a resposta.

Toc! Toc!

-Dr. Chiba, aqui estão os resultados dos exames. –diz a enfermeira dando-os na mão ele e em seguida saindo do quarto.

-Abra-os. –pede ele dando os resultados a ela.

-Que exames? –questiona ela abrindo-os.

-Os que você fez ao internar. –diz ele. –E então?

* * *

N.A.: não pude evitar ^^ tive que parar aqui e postar ^^ terminei antes da meia-noite, parabéns pra mim, rsrs, espero que gostem do cap, mas não soube descrever a roupa dela.

**Beka:** que bom que gostou da briga das duas. Me inspirei.

**Nandinha82:** que bom que está dando mais credito a Darien ^^ também acho que ele é um burro por não ter terminado com Beryl ainda mas... homens são homens, um bando de ... como a sere disse mesmo?? Ah sim, CAFAJESTES. Bem, ela finalmente fez o teste de gravidez, mesmo que obrigada.

**Mimi:** que bom que gostou. Bem quanto ao que ela tem quem sabe no próximo cap.

**Syssa:** espero que a Sere não pegue muito da tua maldade, se não coitado do Darien.

**Moonstar2308:** todo mundo gostou da Beryl ter apanhado, até eu, mas como estava em um hospital não pude prolongar rsrs

**Marcinha:** seja bem vinda. Posto bastante por que pelos reviews vocês merecem rsrs ^^ vou me esforçar para fazê-lo sofrer. ^^

**Espero que gostem do cap e por favor, não esqueçam os reviews.**

**Kissus **

**Ja ne .**

**meninas, desculpem não ter postado antes, eu tentei. sério, mas não consegui, essa foi minha ultima esperança espero que de certo. assim posso me dedicar ao proximo cap.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

-Oh, Kami... –sussurra ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

-O que houve? –questiona ele.

_On my own_

_Por mim mesma_

_Pretending he's beside me_

_Fingindo que ele está ao meu lado_

_All alone_

_Totalmente sozinha_

_I walk with him 'til morning_

_Eu ando com ele até amanhecer_

_Without him, I feel his arms around me_

_Sem ele, eu sinto seus braços a minha volta_

_And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me_

_E quando me perco no caminho, fecho meus olhos e ele me encontra_

-Eu estou grávida. Eu vou ser mãe. –ela enterra o rosto nas mãos e começa a chorar. Ele a abraça.

-Parabéns. –se ela não estivesse com o rosto enterrado no peito do jovem veria que ele estava chorando também. –Você merece uma família.

Por quanto tempo ficaram abraçados? Nenhum dos dois sabe dizer se foi um minuto ou uma eternidade, estavam nos braços um do outro. Não existia ninguém além dos dois, não importava se daqui alguns minutos brigariam de novo. O que importava era o agora.

-Sei que não irá acreditar em mim, mas eu te amo, e farei o que for preciso para provar que te amo, mesmo que tenha que me matar. –sussurra ele no ouvido da jovem.

Morto, não ela não o queria morto. Se ela pudesse voltar no tempo, teria começado essa história diferente, mas quem sabe não acabasse do mesmo jeito, afinal, a culpa não é dela. Ela não escolheu o modo como terminou o relacionamento dos dois.

_In the rain_

_Na chuva_

_The pavement shines like silver_

_O pavimento brilha como prata_

_All the lights are misty in the river_

_Todas as luzes são nubladas na chuva_

_In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight_

_Na escuridão, as árvores são cheias de luzes estreladas_

_And all I see is him and me forever and forever_

_E tudo que eu vejo é ele e eu para sempre e sempre_

-Da, escuta. eu... –há quanto tempo não a ouvia dizer tal apelido, desde os seus 20 anos?

-Shii... não fale nada. Deixe-me ser o pai do seu filho. –pede ele beijando-a com ardor.

Deixá-lo ser o pai do seu filho, era o que ele pedia. Mas como? Por que? Ele não conseguira ser seu marido por mais de três anos, não merecia ser o pai do seu filho. Por mais que o amasse não queria que seu filho, ou filha crescesse ao lado de um homem como ele, movido única e exclusivamente pelo desejo, tal qual uma criança, não queria passar de novo pelo que passara, e tão pouco que sua criança também passasse por isso.

Mas se realmente estava grávida, ele era o pai da criança, e não podia impedir que eles se vissem. Mas se ele pediu para que ela permitisse que ele fosse o pai da criança duvidava de sua paternidade.

-Eu.. –começa ela.

Toc! Toc! –a porta se abre dando passagem a Diamante e Saffiro.

-Oi princesa, nos assustou sabia? –questiona Saffiro sorrindo.

-Estou melhor. –afirma ela.

-Espero que esteja mesmo. –afirma Diamante olhando feliz para ela, e fuzilando Darien com o olhar.

-Vou deixar você a sós com seus amigos, pense em minha proposta. –sem nem esperar resposta ele a beija nos lábios e se vai.

-Baka... –sussurra ela.

-Eu não acredito que deixou esse idiota fazer isso. –afirma Diamante enfurecido.

-Diamante, você melhor do que ninguém sabe o quanto ela o ama. –afirma Saffiro repreendendo o irmão.

-Mas ele a fez sofrer tanto. –afirma Diamante.

-Eu sei, mas nem você, nem eu podemos pô-la numa bolha e protegê-la do mundo. –afirma Saffiro.

-Eu sei.. mas...

-Hei, garotões,eu estou aqui ainda. –afirma ela. –Então não hajam como se não estivesse.

-Desculpa. –pedem os dois.

-Estão desculpados. –afirma ela sorrindo. –Sabe, de repente me deu uma fome. Quando eu posso sair daqui????

-Quando o traste do seu marido assinar os papeis da alta. –afirma Saffiro.

-Ex marido. –corrige Diamante.

-Eles ainda não se divorciaram. –afirma o outro.

-Isso é questão de tempo. –afirma Diamante.

-Não se esqueçam de mim. –chama ela.

-Tá. Diamante vai atrás de Darien por favor. –pede Saffiro em um tom de ordem.

-Affh. – o mais novo sai como uma criança brava.

-O que houve? –questiona ele assim que o irmão sai.

-Estou grávida. –afirma ela.

-Isso é uma maravilha. –afirma ele abraçando-a feliz. –Você merece uma família.

-Darien disse a mesma coisa. –afirma ela.

-Então ele não é tão mal quanto eu pensei que fosse. Talvez esteja arrependido. –diz ele olhando-a com ternura.

-Saff, não me importa se ele está ou não arrependido, eu não o quero perto do meu bebê. –afirma ela chorando.

-Você nunca irá perdoá-lo? –questiona Saffiro.

-Não. -responde ela.

_And I know it's only in my mind_

_E eu sei que isso é só meu pensamento_

_That I'm talking to myself and not to him_

_Que eu estava falando comigo mesma e não com ele_

_And although I know that he is blind_

_E embora eu saiba que ele é cego_

_Still I say there's a way for us_

_Eu continuo a dizer que existe um caminho pra nós dois_

Toc Toc. –A porta se abriu e por ela passaram um Diamante com o rosto inchado e a boca cortada e um Darien com o rosto vermelho sério.

-Já assinei o papel da alta. –afirma ele. – quer que eu te leve?

-Vocês não brigaram certo? –questiona ela assustada.

-Não. –mentem os dois.

-Obrigada Darien. Mas irei com os rapazes. –afirma ela.

-Se é a sua escolha.

-Sim. É a minha escolha. –os dois sabiam a que escolha ela se referia, mas mesmo assim o homem não se deixou intimidar.

-Perdi a batalha, mas não perderei a guerra. –afirma ele afastando-se.

----

A semana passou voando, Serena mal podia se agüentar. Marcara uma consulta, para ver qual a idade gestacional. Estava muito animada. Mas sabia que não podia e animar, sabia que poderia ser uma gestação de risco.

-Bom Srª. Chiba, farei alguns exames, parar identificar a idade gestacional. –diz o médico.

-Sei pelo meu esposo, que isso pode ser uma doença... –começa ela.

-Sim, senhora, por isso faremos o pré-natal, os exames adequados para averiguar corretamente.

Quando os resultados chegaram a jovem se surpreendeu. Estava com 24 semanas de gestação, o que significavam, 6 meses. Mas como? Terminara com Darien há três meses. Como não percebera, nem sentira os movimentos do feto que agora pareciam tão constantes?

Será que seu bebê era saudável? Oh céus ela fumara enquanto estava grávida, não que fora de propósito, mas quando eles se divorciaram ela ficou tão sentida que fumou. Será que de alguma maneira ela pôs em risco as saúde do bebê?

E sua alimentação não era das melhores, mesmo sentindo muita fome por diversas vezes negava-se a comer. Mas sabia que de hoje em diante seria diferente. Comeria feliz, mas só o que era saudável. Continuaria sua carreira até onde pudesse. Não impediria seu bebê de se mostrar ao mundo.

Entrou no elevador tão feliz, estava de folga, chegava cheia de sacolas e coisas para o bebê. Diamante e Saffiro estavam animados com a idéia de serem "tios". Marcara com as meninas no apartamento e iria contar-lhes a noticia hoje.

-E então como se sente a futura mamãe? –a voz sedutora de Darien a tira de seus pensamentos.

_I love him_

_Eu o amo_

_But when the night is over_

_Mas quando a noite acaba_

_He is gone_

_Ele se foi_

_The river's just a river_

_O rio é só um rio_

_Without him, the world around me changes_

_Sem ele, o mundo ao meu redor muda_

_The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers_

_As árvores são nuas e em qualquer lugar as ruas são cheias de estranhos_

-Estou bem. –diz ela com a cara emburrada.

-Estava pensando se não foi aqui que esta criança foi feita? –questiona ele. Lembrando-a do fato ocorrido no elevador. –Há grandes possibilidades de ser meu filho.

-Não. –responde ela. _"Ele é seu filho" _pensa ela

-Tem certeza? –indaga ele aproximando-se dela.

Ela olhou para os lados em busca de ajuda e percebeu que não havia ninguém além deles no elevador, novamente estava em uma enrascada.

-Diz que não pensa em um menino com belos e sonhadores olhos azuis e cabelos pretos como o ébano. Ou talvez uma menina, de cabelos dourados como trigo, olhos azuis escuros como o céu estrelado? –pergunta ele imaginando as crianças.

-Desde quando ficou tão poético? –questiona ela tentando afastar-se dele.

-Desde que te conheci. –afirma ele.

-Mentiroso. –grita ela.

A porta do elevador se abre e ela desesperada sai dele sem se dar conta de que não era seu andar, para seu desespero ele também sai. Era como uma caçada, ela era a presa, e ele o predador. E que predador. Não ela não tinha tempo de pensar nisso. Mas uma parte dela o queria, e a outra corria na direção contraria a ele. Havia apenas três apartamentos por andar e o maior deles ficava de frente para o elevador, e ela estava andando de costas para ele.

-Você sabe que é verdade. –diz ele avançando até ela.

Ela queria gritar por socorro mas sua voz não saia. Estava apavorada, assustada, mas também estava....excitada. Aquele homem encurralando-a mostrando a ela o quão frágil ela era diante dela a fazia perder o chão. Esquecer da realidade em que estava vivendo e desejá-lo.

_I love him_

_Eu o amo_

_But every day I'm learning_

_Mas todos os dias estou aprendendo_

_All my life I've only been pretending_

_Toda a minha vida eu só tenho fingido_

_Without me, his world will go on turning_

_Sem mim, o mundo dele continuará acontecendo_

_A world that's full of happiness that I have never known_

_Um mundo cheio de alegria que eu nunca conheci_

Desejá-lo sobre ela. Não, não podia se submeter mas era impossível resistir, ele a encantava, sempre a encantara e o pior. Ele sabia. Sabia perfeitamente do domínio que tinha sobre ela. Ela chegara o fim da linha, suas costas encostaram-se na porta de madeira, estava perdida, ele se aproximava e ela não tinha como fugir. Mas ela queria fugir?

-Eu te amo. –disse ele avançando até sua boca.

Ela não percebeu quando, mas quando deu por si já estava dentro do apartamento, grudada na parede. A porta trancada e ele a beijando. Beijava-a com ardor, amor. Sussurrando juras de amor em seus ouvidos. Ele queria enlouquecê-la?

_I love him_

_eu o amo_

_I love him_

_eu o amo_

_I love him_

_eu o amo_

_But only on my own_

_mas só pra mim mesma_

-Não! –exclama ela empurrando-o.

--------

N.A.: pensei que não iria terminar esse cap. Gente passei um sufoco para tentar postar o outro, não sei o que aconteceu, mas se não der certo com esse da maneira tradicional já sei o que fazer. Era para ter postado o outro ontem a tarde e esse hoje mais cedo, se eu tivesse escrito mais cedo. Mas não deu, eu escrevi ele agora. ^^ espero que gostem.

**Soffy:** obrigada pelo elogio, mas vocês também merecem ^^ eu fico muito feliz que leiam, e como não tenho muita coisa para fazer me dedico a vocês ^^.

**Mimi:** que bom que gostou do cap, e eis aqui o novo. ^^

**Syssa:** parei sim na melhor parte, rsrs. Mas não era para demorar tanto, espero que não tenha morrido e que possa ler a fic, ficarei muito mal se for a causadora de sua morte.

**Nandinha82:** umm não sei se você não vai chamá-lo de burro hoje, mas enfim espero que goste do cap. Bem, tenho que admitir que sailor moon desperta meu lado mais romântico e como Naoko exagerou na perfeição do casal principal, eu sempre os imagino com uma criança no meio. ^^, bem, juro que na hora em que descrevi as roupas dela estava tão desesperada e eufórica que me fugiram todos os tipos de roupas da cabeça. ^^ bem, a verdade é que elas não a viram desmaiar, Darien viu por que percebeu que ela estava estranha, mas as meninas não.

**Espero que gostem do cap. Me esforcei ao máximo ^^ e também estou amando o decorrer da história ^^.**

**Comentem ^^ adoro responder aos reviews ^^ **

**Bom final de semana**

**Kissus **

**Ja ne .**

**p.s. adivinhei o que aconteceu? não conesgui postar do jeito tradicional. e pra piorar fiquei sem net na hora que ia postar . XP espero que gostem do cap  
**


	13. Chapter 13

_Eu jurei nunca mais te encontrar, me enganei._

_Nunca mais te olhar, te olhei, foi aí que o coração balançou._

_Veja bem, disse pra confiar._

_Te falei, disse pra confiar._

_Te implorei, foi aí que a relação desabou._

_Quero que você entenda o que eu fiz._

_Ninguém pode me julgar ou ser juiz._

_Ninguém sabe como é grande o sentimento,_

_quando a relação se trata com respeito._

-Deve estar com fome. –afirma ele.

-Não. –mente ela.

-Tudo bem eu estou com fome. –diz ele indo para a cozinha.

-Tá. –enquanto ele se afasta ela tenta abrir a porta. Mas ela estava trancada. –Darien eu quero ir embora. –grita ela.

-Acho que você não tem se alimentado direito para uma gestante. –diz ele da cozinha.

-Isso não lhe diz respeito. –afirma ela.

_Quero te deixar livre pra voar._

_Se tiver que ser meu vai voltar._

_Quando a gente ama confia e se solta._

_Ama e se deixa solto e não sufoca._

-Claro que sim! Se exagerar no sal pode desenvolver hipertensão gestacional que pode evoluir em pré-eclampsia... –ele falava de doenças como se estivesse preocupado com a jovem, mas ela estava irritada de mais para notar que de fato ele estava preocupado com ela. Sobre a mesa estavam diversos livros sobre gravidez.

-Darien você está ficando neurótico. –diz ela caminhando pelo apartamento. Na estante havia uma foto dela que ela nem se recordava. Estava com 4 meses de gravidez, com a barriga pequena sobressalente no corpo delgado da jovem.

-Estávamos tão felizes nessa época. –diz ele abraçando-a por trás.** –**Lembra dos planos que fazíamos? –questiona ele nostálgico.

-Como poderei esquecer? –indaga ela.

-Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, não teria cometido a maior idiotice da minha vida. –diz ele girando-a para que ela pudesse encará-lo.

-Que burrice? Casar-se comigo? –questiona ela brava.

-Você sabe a que me refiro. –afirma ele.

-Ter me abandonado no momento em que mais precisei de você? Ter me feito sentir culpada por não poder ter filhos? –questiona ela nervosa.

-Sere acalme-se isso não faz bem ao bebê. –afirma ele.

-Que se dane Darien, acha que ficar presa nesse apartamento com você fará bem ao MEU bebê? –indaga ela.

-Eu só quero uma segunda chance. –diz ele com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-Uma segunda chance para que? Para me fazer sofrer? –questiona a jovem tentando ignorar a vontade de abraçá-lo, e reconfortá-lo e dizer que tudo ficará bem.

-Não Sere. Para fazer você me amar. –diz ele.

-Você não merece meu amor. E não é dessa maneira que irá conseguir ter meu respeito. Eu tenho e quero sair daqui. Deixe-me ir embora. Não destrua o tênue laço que nos une. –diz ela.

-Está bem. –diz ele abrindo a porta para ela. –Com quantos meses está? –questiona ele.

-Não é da sua conta. –afirma ela saindo do apartamento.

-E se for meu filho? –questiona ele. –Quero fazer parte da vida dele.

_Veja bem, disse pra confiar._

_Te falei, disse pra confiar._

_Te implorei, foi aí que a relação desabou._

_Quero que você entenda o que eu fiz._

_Ninguém pode me julgar ou ser juiz._

_Ninguém sabe como é grande o sentimento,_

_quando a relação se trata com respeito._

-Não se preocupe, não é seu filho. –responde ela. _"você perdeu seus direitos como esposo ao me trair e os direitos como pai ao longo do tempo."_ –pensa ela.

As palavras cruéis de Serena entraram-lhe como uma faca em seu peito. Darien arrasado fecha a porta de seu apartamento, como fechava a sua alma, isolando-se mais uma vez do mundo.

Serena chegou em seu apartamento tentando retirar as lembranças de sua cabeça. Não queria pensar em Darien. Tudo o que queria era esquecê-lo. Começou a preparar o chá e os doces que serviria a amiga. Já tinha encomendado salgados.

_Quero te deixar livre pra voar._

_Se tiver que ser meu vai voltar._

_Quando a gente ama confia e se solta._

_Ama e se deixa solto e não sufoca._

O apartamento tinha uma ampla varanda com uma bela vista para a cidade. Como estava no penúltimo andar poderiam vislumbrar o horizonte até as montanhas ao longe. A mesa redonda, com oito lugares estava posta na varanda, para que as amigas pusessem desfrutar do belo entardecer.

A jovem terminara seus afazeres e fora tomar um banho. Precisava relaxar, mas não queria se dar ao luxo de demorar tempo o suficiente para que seus pensamentos não voassem até Mamoru.

Dlin dlon!

A jovem, veste correndo um roupão não teria tempo de se arrumar. Os cabelos castanhos molhados caiam como cascata nas costas. Apressou-se até a porta. Olhando pelo olho mágico percebe que não eram suas amigas mas sim um entregador de alguma loja.

-sim? –questiona ela abrindo um pouco a porta mas sem tirar a trava.

-Srtª Tsukino? –questiona ele conferindo no papel.

-Sim. –afirma ela.

-Temos uma entrega para a senhora. –diz ele.

-Mas não lembro de ter comprado nada. –afirma ela.

-Bem, esta em seu nome. –afirma ele.

-Da parte de quem? –questiona intrigada.

-Não foi fornecido o nome do comprador. –afirma o rapaz ela pode ver que havia mais entregadores com ele.

-Está bem. -vencida ela abre a porta e deixa que eles entrem com as coisas. –Coloquem aqui por favor. –pede ela se dirigindo a um quarto desocupado, que ela pensou um dia em transformar em atelier, mas agora, seria o quarto do bebê.

-Assine aqui por favor. –pede ele entregando a nota.

-Pronto. –afirma ela assinando.

-Obrigado, tenha um bom dia. –afirma ele.

Assim que fecha a porta, a jovem tomada pela curiosidade vai ver de que se trata e fica cocada ao perceber que eram diversas coisas para o bebê desde carrinhos, dois um rosa e um azul, até roupinhas, fraldas, chupetas, mamadeiras.

-Tão delicado. –sussurra ela pegando um casaquinho rosa feito de tricô.

Com lagrimas nos olhos, parece que finalmente se da conta de que havia uma vida dentro de si. Instintivamente leva a mão ao ventre e começa a massageá-lo.

-Saffiro, você não existe... –sussurra ela feliz pois sabia que só o amigo era capaz de uma loucura dessas.

A jovem sai do quarto e termina de se arrumar, coloca uma batinha branca aberta na barriga, estava orgulhosa da pequena barriga que de tão distraída não notara. Um short jeans curto, e um chinelo no estilo tamanco, estava tão feliz.

Dlin Dlon!

-Meninas. –ela abre a porta para as amigas. –como estão? Ali estavam, Ami, Mina, Rei, Litha, Molly, Unazuiki, Reika e seu bebê.-Vejo que Andrew deixou meu sobrinho vir me visitar. –diz ela sorrindo. Reika trazia o menino adormecido no carrinho azul.

-Bem que mal faria, ele só dorme, come, arrota, dorme, chora,... enfim coisas de bebê. –diz a castanha sorrindo.

-Mas e então a que se deve essa reunião? –questiona Molly.

-Bem, vamos para a varanda. –diz ela. –Lá a vista é maravilhosa, podemos fofocar a vontade como todo bom chá de mulheres.

-Ela ta escondendo algo. –sussurra Mina no ouvido de Litha enquanto Serena as guiava até a sacada.

-Seja o que for ela está feliz. –sussurra Litha de volta.

-Acho que ela está namorando Diamante. –afirma a loira.

-Será? –questiona a castanha.

-Meninas podemos partilhar de sua conversa? –questiona Rei.

-Estávamos comentando como Serena se tornou organizada. –Mina ria nervosamente.

-Só viremos nós? –questiona Unazuki ao se dar conta de que haviam apenas 8 lugares.

-Sim. Só mulheres, bem tirando meu filhado que está dormindo. –afirma ela.

-Nossa Serena, você anda exagerando na comida. Está nos chamando de gulosas assim. –afirma Mina, diante da mesa posta na sacada.

-Claro que não. Sua boba. Sentem-se. –afirma ela apontando para a mesa.

-Quando nos reunirmos da outra vez tenho que trazer um pote para guardar comida para os sem-teto lá do bairro. –diz Molly.

-Mais do que Melvin os ajuda? –indaga Serena referindo-se ao noivo da ruiva.

-Ele é um bom homem, tem um bom coração. –afirma ela.

-É eu sei. –responde a castanha, lembrando-se que a amiga gostara de um homem mais velho durante a adolescência e ficara com Melvin por que ele tinha um bom coração.

-Mas não queremos falar de Melvin e eu. E você Mina como está? –questiona ela.

**-**Bem. –responde a loira. –Estamos ensaiando para um peça. –afirma ela.

-Uau! –exclama Litha. –E pensar que aos 22 anos todas já realizamos nossos sonhos.

-Eu ainda não tenho 22. –afirma Usagi.

-Mas está perto. –responde afirma Ami. – É o que vai fazer para comemorar?

-Nada. Não quero festa. –responde ela.

-Por que? –questiona Reika.

-Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer, como realizar meu sonho. –afirma a castanha.

-Bem de fato todas nós realizamos nossos sonhos. Ami, esta na faculdade de medicina, Mina e Rei entraram para o mundo da arte, eu me tornei uma cheff e você finalmente pode começar sua carreira de modelo. –diz Litha.

-Eu sei. Mas todas sabem que esse nunca foi meu real sonho. –diz a loira.

-E qual é o teu real sonho? Era formar uma família. Não me diga que vai voltar com Darien!!! –exclama Rei apavorada.

-Não, claro que não. –responde ela.

-Então o que foi? Hmm já sei. Diamante? –indaga Mina. –Não perde tempo, hein amiga?

-Claro que não meninas. –responde ela. –Estou em uma faze que não quero homens em minha vida. –diz ela. –Não o tempo todo. –admite diante do olhar das amigas. –A menos é claro que meu filho seja homem.

-FILHO??!!?? –questionam elas em uníssono.

-Sim. –responde ela.

-Você vai adotar? –questiona Reika.

-Mas para adotar teria que estar casada. –afirma Ami.

-Eu não vou adotar. Não agora, no futuro quem sabe. Eu estou grávida. –afirma ela.

-GRÁVIDA?? –questionam elas.

-Sim, estou grávida. –responde ela sorrindo.

-Isso é uma maravilha. –afirma Reika.

-De quantos meses? –questiona Mina.

-6 meses, não é legal? Eu não o perdi. –diz ela acariciando a barriga.

-Mas como? –questiona Ami.

-Não sei. –afirma a jovem sorrindo. – Só sei que estou grávida. –afirma ela.

-------

N.A.: Mais um cap ^^ espero que gostem.

**Nandinha82:** O Darien ta desesperado, bem qualquer homem ficaria ela esta cada vez mais longe dele e mais próximo do Diamante. Bem foi no fato de que muitas pessoas não percebem que estão grávidas que eu tirei a base, sem contar que como ela sente os efeitos-colaterais dos anticoncepcionais imaginei que não funcionavam, espero que na vida real não seje assim, pois os sintomas que descrevi, eu sinto, ai tomei como uma brecha rsrs. Deve ter sido assustador para a sua amiga eu não sei o que faria no lugar dela.

**Mimi: **que bom que está gostando da fic. ^^ é não consegui esconder por muito tempo que ela estava gracida.

**Syssa:** é eu também estou feliz por ela ^^ espero que goste do cap.

**Estrela Lnuar: **Aportuguesou o nome ^^ espero que goste do cap. ^^ me esforcei.

**Jocelaine:** que bom que esta gostando da fic, continue acompanhando. ^^

**Neo Serenity Eternal:** posto os capítulos rápidos porque s idéias me vêem a mente, e fico tão feliz com os reviews que me esforço para postar todos os dias. Que bom que está gostando da história. A briga da Serena com Beryl foi muito boa, a melhor que eu escrevi até agora. Está sem idéia para fics? Por isso elas não saem?

Eu sei como é ter uma fic pela metade, eu me sinto frustrada. Rsrs tenho um monte de fics abandonadas, terminei aqui uma "_O melhor amigo do meu irmão"_ mas na sua continuação não consigo terminar, tenho medo de estragar o romantismo da fic.

**Bem espero que gostem do cap. E não esqueçam dos reviews.**

**Bom começo de semana.**

**Kissus **

**Ja ne **


	14. Chapter 14

**Nandinha 82: Feliz aniver menina tudo de bom.**

**-------------**

_Something has changed within me_

_Algo mudou dentro de mim_

_Something is not the same_

_Algo não é o mesmo_

_I'm through with playing by the rules_

_Estou jogando pelas regras_

_Of someone else's game_

_Do jogo de outra pessoa_

_Too late for second-guessing_

_Tarde demais para repensar_

_Too late to go back to sleep_

_Tarde demais para voltar a dormir_

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_É hora de confiar nos meus instintos_

_Close my eyes: and leap!_

_Fechar meus olhos e saltar_

Dlin Dlon! –

-Já vai. – grita o homem saindo do banheiro, acabara de tomar um demorado banho, estava com coisas que pensar. Olhou pelo olho mágico e viu seu amigo. – Andrew, o que te traz aqui? Não que eu esteja reclamando. –justifica-se ele ao ver a cara do amigo. –Mas pensei que ficaria em casa curtindo seu filho e sua esposa em um dia como hoje.

-Teria, se Serena não tivesse convidado Reika para uma reunião no clube da Luluzinha. –diz ele.

-E você veio trazê-la com o bebê e lembrou-se que o idiota aqui mora no mesmo prédio que a líder das Luluzinhas? –questiona o moreno.

-Sim. –afirma o loiro.

-Então entre. –afirma o moreno dando passagem ao amigo.

-E então, como andam as coisas? –questiona o loiro.

-Vão bem. –mente o moreno.

-Ta vamos especificar. Você não tem visto Serena certo? –questiona ele temendo pela jovem.

-Todos os dias. –afirma o moreno. –É pior do que quando éramos adolescentes. –diz ele

-E têm mantido dialogo? –questiona Andrew.

-Na maioria das vezes ela não me vê. –afirma o moreno.

-E Beryl? –questiona o loiro.

-Foi demitida do hospital por brigar com uma paciente. –responde o moreno sem dar importância.

-Não foi isso que eu perguntei. –diz o outro. –Mas só por curiosidade. Com quem ela brigou?

-Com a senhora minha esposa.- responde o moreno sorrindo.

-Eu não acredito. –afirma Andrew.

-Pois pode acreditar, Serena quebrou o nariz dela. Ela tem a mão pesada. –afirma Darien rindo.

-E você ri! –afirma o outro.

-Queria que eu fizesse o que? –questiona ele

-Mas por que elas brigaram? Não me diga que foi por sua causa. –indaga o outro.

-Não. Quero dizer não sei. Serena diz que não e Beryl é uma víbora. –afirma ele.

-Meio tarde para descobrir que sua amante é uma víbora.- afirma o loiro

-Não sou tão burro como aparento. –afirma Darien.

-Você sempre soube mas mesmo assim continuou com ela? –questiona Andrew.

-Você está me transformando em um vilão assim. –afirma o moreno pondo-se como vitima.

-Não de idiota mesmo. Por que só mesmo um idiota para trocar um anjo por um demônio. –afirma o outro indignado.

_It's time to try_

_É hora de tentar_

_Defying gravity_

_Desafiar a gravidade_

_I think I'll try_

_Acho que vou tentar_

_Defying gravity_

_Desafiar a gravidade_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_Me dê um beijo de adeus_

_I'm defying gravity_

_Estou desafiando a gravidade_

_And you won't bring me down!_

_E você não me deixará pra baixo!_

-Ela está grávida. –afirma o moreno.

-Era só o que me faltava. Beryl está grávida? –questina o loiro –Você é um idiota ou só quer humilhar Serena?

-Não... –começa o outro mas é interrompido pelo loiro.

-Não o que? Não fez de propósito. Era só o que me faltava. –afirma Andrew pensando em mil maneiras de xingar o amigo.

-ANDREW! -grita o moreno chamando atenção do amigo.

-O que é? Por que está gritando comigo? –questiona o loiro.

-Não é Beryl quem está grávida. –afirma o moreno.

-Não vai me dizer que você tinha outra?1? não acredito que pode magoar tanto uma criatura como Serena. –afirma Andrew.

_I'm through accepting limits_

_Estou aceitando limites_

_'Cuz someone says they're so_

_Porque alguém diz que eles são assim_

_Some things I cannot change_

_Algumas coisas eu não posso mudar_

_But till I try, I'll never know!_

_Mas até eu tentar, nunca vou saber_

_Too long I've been afraid of_

_Tanto tempo estive com medo de_

_Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Perder o amor que achei que tinha perdido_

_Well, if that's love_

_Bem, se isso é amor_

_It comes at much too high a cost!_

_Ele vem por um preço muito alto!_

-Serena está grávida. –afirma o moreno.

-Que???? –questiona o loiro assustado. –Acho que eu não ouvi direito você disse que Serena está grávida?

-Sim, você ouviu direito. Serena está grávida. –afirma o moreno.

-Uau. –afirma o loiro jogando-se na poltrona. –Cara ela sempre desejou ser mãe. Estou tão feliz por ela.

-Embora você não acredite eu também. –afirma o moreno indo até a estante e servindo-se de whisky. –Que um pouco?

-Não quando você começou a beber? –questiona o loiro.

-Desde que descobri que penso melhor com álcool no corpo. –afirma o moreno.

-Ninguém pensa melhor com álcool no corpo. –afirma o loiro. –De quantos meses ela está?

-Não sei. –afirma o moreno sorvendo o liquido âmbar que estava em seu copo. Sentia seu corpo arder em chamas tal qual sua mente.

--------------

-Darien é o pai não é? –questiona Reika.

-Sim Reika, ele é o pai. –afirma Serena.

-E ele já sabe? –questiona Ami.

-Não e se depender de mim. Não saberá. –afirma ela.

-Por que? –pergunta Rei. – Ele tem o direito de saber.

-Eu não quero ele fazendo parte da minha vida muito menos da de meu filho. –afirma ela.

-Sere, sei que ele errou com você. Mas não pode tirá-lo de seu filho. É o pai dele, não pode privá-lo disso. –afirma Litha. –Tenho certeza de que ele será um bom pai.

-Não posso permiti-lo se aproximar de mim. –afirma ela. –Eu não resistiria a ele.

_I'd sooner buy_

_Pretendo comprar_

_Defying gravity_

_O desafio à gravidade_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_Me dê um beijo de adeus_

_I'm defying gravity_

_Desafiar a gravidade_

_I think I'll try_

_Acho que vou tentar_

_Defying gravity_

_Estou desafiando a gravidade_

_And you won't bring me down_

_E você não me deixará pra baixo_

-Serena.. –sussurram as demais.

-Eu o amo tanto, que por mais que eu tente, não consigo evitar pensar nele, eu não quero que meu filho me veja sofrendo e não acredite no amor, mesmo tendo sido magoada, não quero que ele cresça sem ilusões. Não quero que ele vire seu pai... –sussurra ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

-É um menino ou menina? –questiona Mina mudando de assunto.

-Eu não sei. Estou ansiosa para saber. Marquei a eco para essa semana. –diz ela feliz.

-Mal posso esperar para dar o primeiro presente. –afirma Mina.

-Sinto muito mas Saffiro já deu o primeiro presente. –afirma Serena.

-Como? –questionam as outras.

-Venham ver. –afirma a jovem levando as amigas até o quarto do bebe.

-Isso é a cara do... –sussurra Reika.

-Cara de quem? –questiona Serena.

-Não sei se é do Saffiro. –afirma a outra.

-E de quem mais seria? –questiona ela.

-Sei lá. –afirma Reika. _"Darien talvez? É a cara dele. Ainda mais que ele enchia teu quarto de rosas quando eram adolescentes."_ –pensa a mais velha.

-Darien sabe que você está grávida? –questiona Unazuki.

-Sabe, provavelmente pensa que é do Diamante. –afirma a outra.

----

A semana passava voando, estava tão emocionada com as compras, nem tivera tempo de falar com Saffiro e Diamante. Dormia até tarde e passava o dia inteiro na rua não vira Darien desde o incidente no elevador, por um lado estava feliz, mas por outro sentia falta dele. Estava com saudade de seu amor.

Era humilhante para ela desejar que ele a desejasse. Mas não podia evitar, sentia seu sangue ferver ao vê-lo falar com ela daquela maneira tão profunda, torcia internamente para encontrá-lo no elevador.

_I'd sooner buy_

_Pretendo comprar_

_Defying gravity_

_O desafio à gravidade_

_Kiss me goodbye_

_Me dê um beijo de adeus_

_I'm defying gravity_

_Estou desafiando a gravidade_

_I think I'll try_

_Acho que vou tentar_

_Defying gravity_

_Desafiar a gravidade_

_And you won't bring me down_

_E você não vai me deixar pra baixo_

_Bring me down_

_Deixar pra baixo_

Queria ficar longe dele mas ao mesmo tempo não. O destino lhe pregara uma peça e ela estava tão feliz. Estava grávida do homem que mais amara, mesmo não o tendo em sua vida, teria um pedacinho mínimo dele ao seu lado. Nunca esquecia as palavras dele referentes a criança. _"- Diz que não pensa em um menino com belos e sonhadores olhos azuis e cabelos pretos como o ébano. Ou talvez uma menina, de cabelos dourados como trigo, olhos azuis escuros como o céu estrelado?"–_o olhar sonhador dele, o jeito como ele fantasiou seus filhos. Que mulher não desejaria estar em seu lugar? Como queria que ele a amasse daquela maneira tão intensa.

-Ah, meu amor, por que tem que ser assim? –questiona-se ela.

Ambos plantaram tantos sonhos, tantos planos, que não deram certos, e que com o tempo foram afastando-os, tornando-os distantes. Com o tempo tornaram-se conhecidos, depois nem isso. Quando se separaram, ela já não o reconhecia. Seu Darien nunca a trairia nunca a trocaria por mulher nenhuma, ele a amava mais do que tudo.

-Srtª Tsukino. –o médico a chama, ela nervosa vai até ele.

-Boa tarde Dr. –diz ela.

-Boa tarde. Por favor deite-se na cama. –pede o médico.

-Por favor eu gostaria de gravar esse ultrassom em DVD, com uma cópia. –pede ela.

-Claro. Depois eu providencio. –diz o médico. –Seu primeiro filho Srtª? –questiona ele.

-Não senhor, digo, o primeiro que chega tão longe, a minha ultima gestação foi a cerca de um ano, mas acabei sofrendo aborto no quarto mês. –diz ela com pesar. –Com 19ª semana, para ser exata.

-Sinto muito, mas vamos cuidar desse pequeno para que isso não aconteça. –afirma ele.

Serena deitou-se na cama e o médico começou a preparar a aparelhagem, ligou o aparelho de ultra-som e colocou gel em sua barriga, esperou alguns segundos e colocou o aparelho sem sua barriga. A tela estava voltada para ele enquanto analisava cada detalhe.

-Algum problema com meu bebê? –questiona ela.

-Não. São saudáveis. –afirma o médico.

-Saudáveis? –questiona ela.

-Sim, são gêmeos. –afirma ele.

-Oh meu kami.... e o sexo? –questiona ela.

-Um.. um casal, um menino e uma menina. –afirma o médico. –E muito saudáveis por sinal. Parabéns.

---------

N.A.: Terminei mais um cap para vcs espero que gostem.

**Jocelaine:** continua acompanhando mesmo ^^ fico muito feliz que esteja gostando.

**Sailor Eternal:** seja bem vinda, espero que mande outro review. Sim o Darien tem que se arrepender.

**Mimi: **espero que goste do cap.

**Marcinha: ** o darien vai descobrir.

**Soffy: ** estou postando.

**Neo Serenity: ** quantas idéias menina nossa ^^ até parece eu lendo fic rsrsrs espero que goste do cap.

**Meninas mandem reviews que eu farei o melho para postar.**

**Kissus **

**Ja ne.**


	15. Chapter 15

-Eu não creio. –sussurrou ela não contendo a alegria.

Acabara de sair do consultório e caminhava pelo hospital. Estava tão feliz que não notava o homem a sua frente que caminhava lendo alguns prontuários de pacientes. Se tivesse notado teria desviado dele.

Bump!

-Ai! –exclama ela ao cair sentada no chão.

-Serena. Desculpa. –pede ele esticando a mão para ela.

Estava tão atordoada que revivia uma cena de sua adolescência, aquele homem, de cabelos pretos, olhos azuis, sorriso de anjo, corpo definido, e que corpo, estava ali olhando para ela como se eles fossem os únicos que existissem no momento. Estava oferecendo ajuda, mas mais que isso aquele gesto era um convite e ela sabia onde iria levá-la.

-Posso muito bem me levantar sozinha. Chiba. –diz ela brava.

-Estava querendo ser gentil. –afirma ele.

-Sei muito bem onde sua gentileza irá me levar. –afirma ela tentando levantar.

-E onde? –questiona ele acocorando-se para envolvê-la com os braços e assim levantar-se com ela.

-Na sua cama talvez? –questiona ela tentando soltar-se dele.

-Acha que é só nisso que penso? –questiona ele.

-Em que mais pensaria? –pergunta ela brava.

-Em você. –afirma ele.

-Darien, sem cantadas não sou mais uma menininha que cai em suas juras de amor. –diz ela. –Agora deixe-me ir.

-Como está o bebê? –questiona ele.

-Não é da sua conta.-responde ela.

-Está bem, você é a mãe, vou respeitar sua opinião de querer me manter afastado da vida de seu filho, mas sei que mesmo depois de tudo, você é uma mulher de coração puro e não me privaria de ver meu filho, pois sabe que sempre quis uma família. –diz ele tranquilamente. –Com você.

-Deixe-me ir. –ela sentia-se culpada por não dizer-lhe a verdade. Mas não podia arriscar.

.

..

...

....

.....

~*~*~ Serena ~*~*~

Sei que estou errada em privá-lo disso, mas não posso evitar. Tenho tanto medo de sofrer novamente. Parece que ele está se esforçando, mas por que? Por que me ama? Não creio. Na verdade penso que ele deve até sentir falta de mim, mas não como amor.

Estivemos tanto tempo juntos. Namoramos por dois anos, e logo nos casamos, estivemos casados por quase três anos. Não o culpo por sentir minha falta mas amar? Não ele não me ama.

"_- Diz que não pensa em um menino com belos e sonhadores olhos azuis e cabelos pretos como o ébano. Ou talvez uma menina, de cabelos dourados como trigo, olhos azuis escuros como o céu estrelado?"_

Por que não consigo tirar essas palavras da minha mente, pareciam tão sinceras. É tão contraditório. Não posso me deixar levar. Não quero que meus filhos cresçam em um casamento sem amor.

Mas privá-los de pai?? Será mesmo que devo fazer isso? Já não sei.

"_-Está bem, você é a mãe, vou respeitar sua opinião de querer me manter afastado da vida de seu filho, mas sei que mesmo depois de tudo, você é uma mulher de coração puro e não me privaria de ver meu filho, pois sabe que sempre quis uma família. Com você."_

Esta bem Darien, você venceu.

.

..

...

....

.....

---

Dlin!Dlon!!

A jovem ouviu passos dentro do apartamento. Estava ansiosa para vê-lo, fazia dias que não o via.

-Princesa? – questiona o homem.

-A Saffiro, que bom vê-lo. –afirma ela.

-É bom vê-la também. –diz ele desconcertado. Só então ela notara que ele estava de roupão.

-Vim em uma péssima hora? –questiona ela.

-Na verdade sim. –responde ele. –Mas o que tens a falar?

-Bem, nada de importante. Só queria agradecer os presentes, nada de mais. –afirma ela saindo.

-Que presentes? –ela se vira e olha para ele.

-Os que eu recebi semana passada. –afirma ela.

-Não sei do que está falando Serena. –afirma ele.

-Não? –questiona ela.

"_Saffiro!"_ –ambos ouvem uma voz chamando-o dentro do apartamento.

-Não. –afirma ele.

-Hmm, desculpa ter te incomodado, vai lá. –afirma ela sorrindo.

.

..

...

....

.....

-Boa tarde. –saúda um moto boy assim que ela chega em seu apartamento.

-Boa tarde. –responde ela.

-É a Srtª Tsukino? –questiona ele.

-Sim. –afirma ela.

-Tenho uma entrega para a Srtª. –ela olha para ele e se da conta de que ele estava com uma cesta e um enorme urso de pelúcia.

-Sinto, mas não posso aceitar. Devolva ao remetente. –diz ela.

-Bem, tem um cartão junto, quem sabe mude de idéia. –diz o entregador.

-Deixe-me ver. –ele entrega a ela o cartão.

Ela cheira em busca de algum perfume que lembre seu remetente, mas nada, sem assinatura e escrito por computador.

.

..

_Serena,_

_Deixe o orgulho de lado, e aceite esses presentes de alguém que nunca poderá entregar pessoalmente,_

_Alguém que anseia de todo coração o seu bem, e o bem do bebê,_

_Sei que estou lhe privando de comparar roupas para ele e coisas que toda mulher,_

_Toda mãe gosta, mas pense que eu só farei enquanto ele estiver em seu ventre,_

_Depois disso você será a mãe e eu serei ninguém._

_Não me prive disso por favor._

_O urso é para você,_

_Mas se quiser dar ao bebê, não ficarei triste._

_Eternamente seu._

_Alguém._

.

..

-Está bem eu vou ficar com eles. –afirma ela.

---

Darien estava no banho quando ouviu a campainha tocar, enrolou-se na toalha e foi atender a porta. Olhando no olho mágico não viu ninguém, mas mesmo assim, abriu a porta quem sabe a pessoa estivesse indo embora, pelo tempo que demorara.

Quando colocou o pé descalço para fora da porta sentiu algo sob ele, por sorte não pisara. Era um envelope em papel pardo com seu nome escrito com a letra de Serena, curioso ele o abriu. Dentro havia um DVD e uma carta.

Darien,

Jurei a mim mesma nunca mais deixar você fazer parte da minha vida. Tudo que fiz foi te amar e em troca destruiu-me por inteira, destruiu meus sonhos, minhas ilusões, transformou tudo em pó.

Mas eu me reergui, renasci das minhas cinzas como uma ave mitológica, a Fênix, como Saff diz, me tornei mais bela em minha dor. Aprendi a ver o outro lado. E a não querer fazer parte dele.

Antes fazia tudo para te agradar, queria que as coisas fossem perfeitas, mas não é assim. A vida não é assim, eu não tinha que abandonar o que eu era para você ser feliz, mas hoje eu sei.

Sei que para que eu possa viver sorrindo não preciso de você. Sei que felicidade nunca vem completa, mas estou aprendendo a agüentar. Eu tenho o emprego que sempre quis, mas nunca terei uma família completa.

E não quero reviver a experiência. Mas infelizmente, todos têm razão e eu estou errada em uma coisa. Querer te privar de ver seus filhos.

Sim são seus, por que eu sempre levei nosso casamento a sério, por mais que a coisa estivesse feia, EU queria lutar, mas como diz o ditado, uma andorinha só não faz verão, terminou deste jeito de fato é melhor para nossas crianças.

Ah, e são gêmeos, um casal. Saudáveis, finalmente uma gestação que dure mais do que quatro meses. Estou com 6 meses. É estou mais magra do que da ultima vez mas mesmo assim eles são saudáveis, estou fazendo acompanhamento certinho, não quero que nada aconteça com eles.

Eles terão todo meu amor, e eu os amo tanto, que nunca imaginei poder amar novamente, me sinto inundada em uma alegria sem fim se puder, esquecer um pouco de seu próprio umbigo e lutar por eles, quem sabe eu possa te permitir fazer parte de nossas vidas.

Mesmo que isso signifique minha morte. Você poderá vê-los crescer e fazer parte da formação deles é melhor ter pais divorciados do que não tê-los.

Este DVD contém a primeira ultra-sonografia que eu fiz, espero que goste do primeiro contato com seus filhos.

Atenciosamente

Serena.

Ao ver o que estava escrito ele correu até a sala para ver o DVD, ela lhe dissera a verdade. Já era meio caminho andado. Com seus filhos, ele poderia chegar até ela.

----

N.A.: mais um cap pronto e a fic está tomando um rumo totalmente longe do que imaginei.

**Sylvana: **que bom que gostou do cap. Espero que goste desse.

**Mimi:** pois é dois pentelhinhos para ajudá-los, ou atrapalhá-los.

**Syssa:**é alegrias em dobro ^^

**Jocelaine:** é eles têm tudo para serem felizes, basta dar o braço a torcer.

**Nandinha82: **Andrew e Darien tem uma amizade muito forte, tadinho do Darien faltam integrantes no clube do bolinha. Rsrs Bem, o Saffiro não mandou as coisas para o bebê. Ela contou a ele sobre a paternidade, bem com as chantagens emocionais dele até eu faria.

**Neo serenity:** minha amiga com telepatia, rsrsrs, a sere ainda está dolorida, eu no lugar dela não aceitaria ele de volta, mas o amor dela é tão grande.

**Marcinha: **espero que goste do cap. Não deu pra ver a cara do Darien, mas eu ia torturá-lo mas fiquei com pena dele.

**Alepura:** que bom que está gostando. Sim eu posto o mais rápido possível aproveitando que tenho idéias. ^^ se não pode ter certeza que eu acabo deixando a fic pra lá.

**Espero que gostem do cap e mandem reviews.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne.**


	16. Chapter 16

Dlin dlon!

A jovem levanta-se aos cacos, mal conseguira dormir durante a noite. Começou a analisar a sua vida, quando sentiu um dos bebes se movimentando, como não pudera perceber antes? Carregava duas vidas dentro de si, estava tão feliz.

-Bom dia princesa! –exclama Diamante.

-Di, que bom vê-lo. –saúda ela.

-Está mais gordinha. –afirma ele sorrindo.

-Entre. –diz ela dando passagem para ele.

-E o meu bom dia? –questiona ele. Sem esperar respostas ele a beija.

-Temos que conversar. –afirma ela séria.

-O que houve? Não me diga que voltou com o idiota do seu marido. Depois de tudo que ele te fez! –exclama ele protetor.

-Não Di. –afirma ela guiando-o até a sala.

-Então o que houve? –questiona ele sentando-se no sofá.

-Lembra que eu desmaiei no ultimo desfile? –questiona ela.

-Sim você estava fraca, não estava se alimentando direito, sua louca. –afirma ele.

-Também, mas bem se fosse em uma ocasião normal eu não teria desmaiado, mas a questão é que eu não estou em uma situação normal. –afirma ela.

-Como assim? –questiona ele.

-Eu estou grávida Diamante. –afirma ela.

-Que bom, princesa. Seremos os melhores pais do mundo. –afirma ele.

-É do Darien, Di. –afirma ela.

-Eu sei mas não me importo. –afirma ele. –Criarei como se fosse meu.

-Di, eu realmente não queria que Darien soubesse, mas não posso fazer isso meus filhos merecem um pai, merecem ter a chance de conhecê-lo, e tudo o que eu quero é dar a eles esta chance. Mesmo que isso signifique que eu terei que conviver com ele. –sussurra ela.

-Mas isso te fará sofrer. –afirma o outro.

-Eu sei... mas é pelo bem dos meus filhos. –afirma ela. –Você consegue entender? –questiona ela.

-Claro minha princesa. Mas você não está esperando voltar para ele? Está? –questiona Diamante.

-Não. –afirma ela. –Não espero mais nada do Chiba.

-Pequena, você sabe que eu sempre estarei aqui para você. –afirma ele.

-Eu sei Di. –sussurra ela.

-Serei o melhor padrasto do mundo. –afirma ele.

- Eu sei que vai. - afirma ela sorrindo.

-Bem, eu tenho que ir, Saffiro pediu para que eu buscasse a prima de Petsai no aeroporto. –afirma ele.

-Bem, então vou deixar você ir. –afirma ela.

- Será que você não a conhece? O nome dela é Esmeralda? –questiona o homem.

-Não. –responde ela.

.

..

...

....

.....

~*~*~ Darien ~*~*~

Eu não consigo acreditar, eu serei pai, de gêmeos, e ainda serão com ela. A mulher que eu amo. A mulher que eu tanto magoei. Se eu pudesse voltar a trás... sei que não adianta ficar me martirizando, isso não vai mudar o que passou. Sei também, que traição é uma coisa difícil de perdoar, eu posso até fazer ela me perdoar mas sua confiança estará abalada.

Dlin!Dlon!

Será que ela está em casa? Será que vai me atender? Acho que não.

-O que quer Chiba? –ela está tão linda com um short velho, e um camiseta que era minha por sinal, e com os cabelos presos em um coque, já se desmanchando.

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_Acho que isso quer dizer que você está arrependido_

_You're standing at my door_

_Você está parado em minha porta_

_Guess this means you take back_

_Acho que isso quer dizer que você volta atrás_

_All you said before_

_No que você disse antes._

_Like how much you wanted_

_Como o quanto você quer_

_Anyone but me_

_Ninguém exceto eu_

_Said you'd never come back_

_Disse que você nunca voltaria_

_But here you are again_

_Mas aqui está você novamente._

-Vim ver a mais linda mãe do mundo. –digo ignorando sua rispidez.

-Ela não está. Você errou o endereço. Há algo mais que possa fazer por você? – pergunta ela cansada escorando-se na marquise da porta.

-Me dar um beijo. –galanteio.

-Não. Está em falta. Tenta a vadia da esquina. –diz ela desencostando-se. –Era só isso. Pode voltar então. –diz ela com a intenção de fechar a porta.

-Não. Eu queria te ver. –afirmo.

-Já me viu. –responde ela.

-Não é só isso. –digo ponto o pé na porta evitando que ela a fechasse.

-Faça o favor de tirar o seu pezinho daqui. – pede ela.

-Sere, qual é? Podemos fazer uma trégua? Pelos nossos filhos. Que são lindos por sinal. –peço. –Sei, que tanto você quanto eu queremos criá-los em um ambiente amoroso, o mesmo no qual foram concebidos. –afirmo.

PLAFT!

-Não me fale de amor. VOCÊ não sabe o que é amor. Só sabe o que é prazer. –ela esta chorando, seus olhos estão cheios de lágrimas.

-Pequena... –sussurro abraçando-a.

_Because we belong together now (Yeah!)_

_Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora (Yeah!)_

_Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)_

_Para sempre unidos aqui de alguma forma de novo_

_You got a piece of me_

_Você tem um pedaço de mim_

_And honestly_

_E, sinceramente,_

_My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you_

_Minha vida (minha vida) Seria uma droga (seria uma droga) sem você..._

-Não me chame de pequena. –ordena ela tentando se soltar dos meus braços.

-Minha pequena Serena. Tão frágil. –sussurro. –Eu não queria ter te feito tão mal, é sério. Mas você tem que concordar que as coisas entre nós não estavam boas, não que isso seja desculpa, eu sei que eu errei, mas não vou me desculpar por que não há perdão para o que eu fiz. –sinto meus olhos lacrimejarem, estou chorando? – Mas por que não passamos uma borracha em tudo. E começamos do zero?

-Não posso. Não quero esquecer a dor que me fez passar. –afirma ela chorando.

-Está sofrendo tanto quanto eu. –afirmo.

-Tenho me acostumado a sofrer. –diz ela.

-Deixe de ser orgulhosa. –digo.

-NUNCA. E SAIA DAQUI. –grita ela.

-Eu te amo. –afirmo.

-Eu não preciso do seu amor. –afirma ela.

-Mas eles sim. –nesse momento faço uma coisa que a muito desejo, acaricio sua barriga. –e você também, assim como eu. Não sou nada sem você. Não sou nada sem o seu amor.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Talvez eu tenha sido burra por te dizer adeus_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_Talvez eu tenha errado por tentar entrar numa briga_

_I know that I've got issues_

_Eu sei que eu tenho problemas_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Mas você também está muito enrolado_

_Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_De qualquer forma, eu descobri que não sou nada sem você_

Ela para de se debater, e entramos no apartamento. Sei que logo a briga vai começar, mas por enquanto quero aproveitar a trégua.

~*~*~ Serena~*~*~

Um banho refrescante era tudo o que eu precisava, falar com Diamante foi mais fácil do que eu supus que seria. Espero que ele não leve a sério nossas brincadeiras, gosto de tê-lo por perto mas não quer prendê-lo a mim, ele tem que viver sua própria vida ao lado de alguém que o ame, alguém que mereça todo seu amor.

Dlin!Dlon! – quem será a uma hora dessas? Darien. O que será que ele quer? Atendo ou não? Não. Mas ele é o pais dos meus filhos. Será que ele veio perguntar sobre eles?

-O que quer Chiba? –pergunto com cara de brava. Mas não posso evitar de pensar em como ele está lindo. Como ele é lindo.

_Because we belong together now (Yeah!)_

_Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora (Yeah!)_

_Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)_

_Para sempre unidos aqui de alguma forma (Yeah!)_

_You got a piece of me_

_Você tem um pedaço de mim_

_And honestly_

_sinceramente,_

_My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you_

_Minha vida (minha vida) seria uma droga (uma droga) sem você_

-Vim ver a mais linda mãe do mundo. –diz ele sorrindo. Como pode querer brincar quando eu estou assim?

-Ela não está. Você errou o endereço. Há algo mais que possa fazer por você? – pergunto cansada dessas cantadinhas dele.

-Me dar um beijo. –como pode? Quem ele pensa que eu sou.

-Não. Está em falta. Tenta a vadia da esquina. –digo atravessada. –Era só isso. Pode voltar então. –afirmo tentando fechar a porta.

-Não. Eu queria te ver. –como assim? Não entendeu que não quero ouvir cantadinhas?

-Já me viu. –respondo brava.

-Não é só isso. –ia fechar a porta mas o infeliz pôs o pé nela.

-Faça o favor de tirar o seu pezinho _"lindo"_ daqui. – peço.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_Estar com você é tão disfuncional._

_I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let you go_

_Eu realmente não deveria sentir a sua falta, mas eu nao consigo evitar_

_Oh yeah_

-Sere, qual é? Podemos fazer uma trégua? Pelos nossos filhos. Que são lindos por sinal. –pede ele. –Sei, que tanto você quanto eu queremos criá-los em um ambiente amoroso, o mesmo no qual foram concebidos. – amor? Como ele ousa.

PLAFT!

-Não me fale de amor. VOCÊ não sabe o que é amor. Só sabe o que é prazer. –maldito, mais uma vez estou chorando por você idiota.

-Pequena... –ele ainda quer me confortar? O que ele pensa que eu sou uma criança que precisa de muitos abraços?

-Não me chame de pequena. –ordeno tentando me soltar dele. Idiota.

-Minha pequena Serena. Tão frágil. –me trata como se eu fosse um bebê. –Eu não queria ter te feito tão mal, é sério. Mas você tem que concordar que as coisas entre nós não estavam boas, não que isso seja desculpa, eu sei que eu errei, mas não vou me desculpar por que não há perdão para o que eu fiz. –a voz dele está diferente, ele está chorando? – Mas por que não passamos uma borracha em tudo. E começamos do zero?

-Não posso. Não quero esquecer a dor que me fez passar. –não sere seja forte, não chore.

_Because we belong together now (Yeah!)_

_Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora (Yeah!)_

_Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)_

_Para sempre unidos aqui de alguma forma (Yeah!)_

_You got a piece of me_

_Você tem um pedaço de mim_

_And honestly_

_sinceramente,_

_My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you_

_Minha vida (minha vida) Seria uma droga (seria uma droga) sem você.._

-Está sofrendo tanto quanto eu. –diz ele com pesar.

-Tenho me acostumado a sofrer. –digo.

-Deixe de ser orgulhosa. –diz ele.

-NUNCA. E SAIA DAQUI. –grito como se buscasse forças, mas as lagrimas não param de cair.

-Eu te amo. –afirma ele. Agora ele me ama.

-Eu não preciso do seu amor. –afirmo.

-Mas eles sim. –sinto sua mão sobre meu ventre. Ele esta acariciando minha barriga, meus bebes, nossos filhos. –e você também, assim como eu. Não sou nada sem você. Não sou nada sem o seu amor.

Só sei que eu parei de tentar fugir, e entramos no apartamento. Sei que logo a briga vai começar, mas por enquanto quero aproveitar a trégua.

Por que afinal ele tem razão. Eu o amo. E nada vai mudar isso.

_Because we belong together now (Yeah!)_

_Porque nós pertencemos um ao outro agora (Yeah!)_

_Para sempre unidos aqui de alguma forma (Yeah!)_

_Forever united here somehow (Yeah!)_

_You got a piece of me_

_Você tem um pedaço de mim_

_And honestly_

_sinceramente,_

_My life (My life!) would suck (Would suck!) without you_

_Minha vida (minha vida) Seria uma droga (seria uma droga) sem você..._

----

A jovem caminhou até um dos quartos. Abriu a porta e ascendeu a luz. Pareciam um casal normal, sem brigas, nem nada eram apenas os dois.

-Venha ver. –chamou ela.

-O que? –questionou o moreno seguindo-a.

-O quarto dos bebês. –afirmou ela.

-Umm. –ele chega a porta e olha para o quarto. –Bem espaçoso. –afirma ele. –Vejo que já comprou muitas coisas.

-Não. A maioria eu ganhei. –afirma ela.

-E quem as deu? –pergunta ele.

-Pensei que fosse Saffiro. –responde ela.

-E foi ele? –questiona ele.

-Não. –responde ela.

-E você sabe quem foi? –questiona ele desinteressado.

-Tenho uma suspeita. –afirma ela. –Eu vou comprar os berços, e o resto da mobília. Acho que vou arrumar este outro quarto aqui. –afirma ela saindo do quarto e indo para o quarto de hospedes. –para quando eles estiverem maiores não dividirem o mesmo quarto.

-Acho que por enquanto eles podem ficar aqui juntos, é mais fácil para cuidar, ai quando você precisar de ajuda eu fico no quarto de hospedes. –diz o rapaz sem querer forçar nada, apenas ajudar.

-Sabe Darien. Depois que você for embora sabe que não vou querer você aqui dentro por muito tempo –afirma ela.

-Eu sei, mas não custa tentar. –afirma ele.

----

N.A.: não tentem matar essa autora que está se dividindo entre o namo, amigos e vcs, ontem não pude postar pq tive que acordar cedo hj. Mas espero que gostem do cap.

**Mimi: ** a carta foi mesmo um desabafo dela, acho que ele vai tomar jeito na marra.

**Nandinha82:** sempre antes de postar respondo as reviews e dou um tempo para ver se não comentaram mais nada, adoro me comunicar com vocês, não se preocupe com a sua maneira de se expressar, quem me dera ser assim ^^ bem, acho que o Darien foi esperto, sinceramente cada fim de cap fico abismada com o rumo que a fic esta tomando, fugiu completamente dos meus planos. Diamante é a amizade "colorida" da Serena, ele sempre estará perto. A Beryl? Pensei em colocá-la nesse cap, mas mais pra lá quem sabe ela não me tenha uma utilidade melhor?

**Marcinha:** fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap, espero que goste desse também. ^^

**Jocelaine: ** me sinto lisonjeada com tamanha dedicação a fic, mas sei como se sente, faço a mesma coisa no ff, e fico triste ao ver que as fics que estou lendo não são atualizadas, tbm não quero que acabe, mas não quero ficar enrolando, não sei quanto falta para terminar pq escrevo todos os dias. Quanto aos gêmeos não tenho idéia para nomes. rsrs

**Acdy:** Sinto desapontá-la mas o Seya não apareceu na fic ainda, e nem tinha cogitado a idéia de pô-lo. Mas espero que continue lendo mesmo assim.

**Syssa: **bem acho que com os filhos ele percebeu que tem que se dedicar mais ao que realmente importa. A Sere ta amolecendo, eu sei, mas ainda está com orgulho em alta.

**Bem, aqui está mais um cap, espero que tenham gostado e espero reviews.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne. ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

-Que tal aproveitarmos a trégua e irmos comparar os móveis pro quarto dos bebes? –questiona o jovem assim que eles saem do quarto.

-Está bem. –sussurra ela. –Eu vou trocar de roupa, espere na sala.

O homem sem dizer nada vai para a sala. A mobília do apartamento era a cara dela, o sofá era branco com almofadas rosas espalhadas por ele, a TV de plasma era branca e estava em uma estante rosa clara, havia alguns livros. _Desde quando ela começara a ler?_ Questionava se ele.

-Desde que você começou a chegar tarde em casa, passei a devorar um livro atrás do outro. –afirma ela como se lesse os pensamentos dele.

**-**Se começarmos a falar do passado. Logo iremos brigar. –afirma ele.

-Eu sei, mas não posso evitar em responder suas perguntas. –afirma ela.

-Mas eu não perguntei nada. –diz ele.

-Não verbalmente. –responde ela.

-Bem então é melhor irmos. –afirma ele. –Temos muitas lojas que olhar.

-Vamos. –afirma ela sorrindo.

Era uma sensação incomoda para os dois, o silêncio se apoderou deles desde que saíram do apartamento. Dirigiram-se ao elevador, lado a lado, cada um com seus pensamentos no outro. Serena pensava em coisas ruins para manter-se controlada diante dele. Darien por sua vez pensava em como reconquistar seu carinho.

-Que lindo! –exclamou ela olhando para um quarto todo rosa, para menina, com uma cama meio casal. Poderia ser utilizada até a época em que a bebê se enjoasse do rosa.

-Sim, mas um passo de cada vez ela ainda nem nasceu. –afirma ele.

-É verdade.. –sussurra ela.

-Tenho que ver para ele. Também. –afirma ela sorrindo.

-Temos. –diz ele lembrando-a que estava junto.

-Tah, que se seja. –afirma ela.

Serena olhava a loja inteira em busca de berços para seus pequenos. Encontra dois berços brancos com detalhes, um rosa e o outro azul, e para completar uma cômoda branca e um roupeiro da mesma cor.

-São lindos. –afirma ele. –Ficaram muito bem juntos.

-Ficaram melhor quando eu decorar o quarto. –afirma ela.

-Que tal nós? –questiona ele.

-Não tente a sorte Chiba. Ela pode não estar ao seu lado. –afirma ela.

-Como é delicada. –responde ele.

-Sincera é o termo correto. –afirma ela saindo da loja.

-O que faremos agora? –questiona ele.

-Você eu não sei. Só sei que eu irei para casa, tenho que dormir cedo pois tenho trabalho amanhã. –diz ela.

-Você não tem feito regimes loucos não é? –questiona ele.

-Acha que eu sou louca? É? – pergunta ela irritada indo embora.

-Serena espere. –pede ele seguindo-a.

-Não me siga. –pede ela.

-Mas.. –começa ele.

-Chiba, o sol já esta se pondo, nosso dia já acabou e a trégua também. –afirma ela brava.___Oooh! How about a round of applause? Yeah! A standing ovation? __Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _– Moshi moshi?!? Oi amor. –sussurra ela ignorando o jovem a sua frente.

_-Princesa que tal jantarmos fora?_-questiona o homem atencioso do outro lado da linha.

-Umm Di, não sei. –afirma ela.

_-Um encontro de casais, você, eu, Saffiro e Petsai. Sabe, to cansado de segurar vela. Por favor, por mim, não me deixa na mão._ –diz ele.

-Um encontro de casai? Faz tanto tempo que não vou a um. –afirma ela. –Está bem. Te vejo mais tarde.

_-Passo na tua casa ta bom?_ –questiona ele.

O jovem que ouvia ela falar estava roendo-se de ciúmes, como ela podia fazer isso com ele. Ele estava ali, com ela tentando uma aproximação e ela correndo para os braços de outro e ignorando-o. Não que ele fosse alguém para cobrar mas era humilhante.

Humilhante? Humilhante seria ver seu esposo na cama com outra mulher, fazendo sexo da maneira fervorosa que eles estavam, sem respeitar nem ao menos o nome dela, o seu lar, nada. Humilhante devia ser notar que todos seus sonhos e planos para o futuro caiam por terra enquanto seu marido, fazia sexo com uma vadia qualquer em sua cama. Mais humilhante ainda deve ser ver o estrago causado pela paixão ardente de seu esposo pela casa. Ter que deitar no mesmo colchão em que seu casamento fora destruído e tentar fingir que tudo está bem.

Ele não podia imaginar essa dor, mas se o ciúme que sentia já o corroia imagine a dor que ela sentiu? Ela o amou verdadeiramente e ele em troca a traiu. Ele não merecia se quer a dádiva de ser o pai dos filhos dela, não merecia respirar nem mesmo o ar que ela respira, e finalmente estava se dando conta disso.

-Ta bom. Te espero. –diz ela.

_-Beijo, já disse que eu te amo né flor?_ –questiona ele.

-Flor, princesa, quantos apelidos mais eu vou ganhar? –pergunta ela.

_-Vai depender do meu humor, mas não respondeu minha pergunta. _–diz ele.

-Já. Aishiterumo. Kissus ja ne. –diz ela desligando o telefone.

-Vejo que está reconstruindo a sua vida. –afirma ele.

-Adivinha grande sábio. –diz ela.

-O que? –pergunta ele.

-Minha vida não é mais da sua conta. –afirma ela seguindo seu caminho.

-Eu sei e não a culpo. –sussurra ele virando-se e indo na direção contraria. Não iria mais forçá-la. Deixaria as coisas seguirem seu rumo.

A jovem caminha um pouco pensando que ele a seguiria, estava se acostumando a essa rotina, mas ele estava calado demais. Antes de dobrar a esquina ela vira para encará-lo e para sua surpresa ele não estava atrás dela e sim indo na direção contraria.

-Darien... –sussurra ela respirando fundo e seguindo seu caminho.

Ela não tinha motivos para correr atrás dele e por isso ela não o fez. Por mais que seu coração gritasse para fazê-lo ela não faria.

-Coração burro. –sussurra ela. –Ele só te faz sofrer.

-Falando sozinha? –questiona um loiro sorrindo.

-Drew! –afirma ela sorrindo.

-E então como está a futura mamãe? –pergunta ele caminhando ao seu lado.

-Bem. –diz ela sorrindo.

-E o bebê? –questiona ele. –Nem parece que está grávida. A Reika engordou uns 10 quilos até o fim da gravidez.

-Pois é. –diz ela sorrindo. –eu engordei 3 até agora. –diz ela. –Nem parece que são gêmeos. Devem ser uns ratinhos.

-Gêmeos. Uau para quem pensava que era estéril. –afirmou ele.

-De fato nem eu sei o que aconteceu. As vezes tenho vontade de por o meu médico na parede e pressioná-lo, mas melhor não. –afirma ela. –Quem sabe foi milagre?

-Serena, sempre otimista. –diz ele.

-Tem que ser. –afirma ela sorrindo.

-Darien já sabe que é o pai? –questiona ele.

-Sim. Eu contei. –afirma ela. –Tive duvidas, mas por mais cafajeste que ele tenha sido, talvez seja um bom pai.

-Talvez? –questiona ele. –Sere, tudo o que o Darien sempre quis foi ter uma família. –ela o olha com uma cara assassina. –Não me olhe assim. Não estou sugerindo que voltem, estou dizendo que ele quis uma família. Sei o que ele fez. Ele me contou. Os dois são meus amigos e me dói vê-los assim mas não me intrometerei.

-Drew você é o melhor amigo que alguém pode ter. –afirma ela.

-Eu sei. –diz ele sorrindo;

-É um pouco convencido. Acho que anda pegando as manias bobas do Chiba. –afirma ela.

-Quando vai ver os papéis do divorcio, falando nisso Srª Chiba? –questiona ele.

-Eu ainda não tive coragem. –afirma ela com a cabeça baixa.

-Como assim? –questiona ele.

-Drew, não sei. Sinceramente não sei. –diz ela. –Sabe, quando assinarmos aquele papel; todas as minhas fantasias terão ido por água abaixo. –diz ela.

-Você ainda consegue amá-lo depois de tudo? –pergunta ele olhando-a.

-Eu tentei. –começa ela olhando para frente. –Eu tentei esquecê-lo mas não dá. É muito mais forte que eu. –E agora vai ser pior. São gêmeos, é possível que um de meus bebês nasça a cara dele. Ou quem sabe tenha seu jeito. Lagrimas escorriam pela face da jovem.

-E ele não merece uma segunda chance? –pergunta ele.

-Não. Traição é traição. –afirma ela.

-Sere, seu orgulho vai te ferir mais ainda. –diz ele.

-Eu sei disso mas não me importo mais. –afirma ela. –Bem, eu fico aqui. –diz ela entrando no prédio. –Lembranças para a Reika.

---

Dlin Dlon.

Ela estava com uma blusa semelhante a um espartilho rosa com um zíper na frente, usava uma saia jeans e uma sandália plataforma, não podia cansar as costas. Os cabelos castanhos estavam soltos, as raízes loiras ainda não se notavam. Passou seu perfume favorito e foi atender a porta.

-Oi. –saúda ela sorrindo. –Como estou? –questiona ela.

-Divina. –afirma ele beijando-a. - Vamos?

-Vamos. –afirma ela.

Diamante, e Saffiro marcavam encontros assim com freqüência. Gostavam de curtir juntos a noite. Diamante sempre levava uma garota diferente a cada encontro, sempre dissera a seu irmão que a mulher para ele já era de outro por tanto ele se divertia com as outras até sua sorte mudar. Saffiro estava namorando Petsai, sua secretária e pretendia pedi-la em casamento.

Hoje, ficara decidido que eles veriam um filme no cinema e logo iriam a um restaurante jantar depois a noite era por conta dos casais.

-O filme foi maravilhoso. –afirma Petsai.

-Não sei. Não vi. –afirma Diamante.

-Claro, o que você viu foi a boca de Serena. –afiram Saffiro.

-Saff, não fale assim que fico com vergonha. –diz ela vermelha.

-Tudo bem, sei como é, mas não machuque meu irmão Serena. Não muito sei que ele é um cafajeste com as mulheres mas é por que ainda não encontrou a mulher certa. –afirma o outro.

-Farei o possível. –afirma ela.

-Eu não preciso ser defendido. –diz o outro.

-Não claro que não. –afirma Saffiro.

-Como estão os bebês? –pergunta Petsai.

-Estão bem. –responde Serena.

-Sinto pelo mal que minha prima lhe fez. –diz ela envergonhada.

-Está tudo bem, você não tem culpa. Graças a _kami_ que tenho Saffiro e Diamante como meus fiéis escudeiros, meus amigos e agora meus filhos. –diz a jovem acariciando o ventre.

-Que bom. –afirma a outra. –Sempre tive minhas irmãs por perto e isso me faz muito bem. Sou a mais velha e me sinto bem cuidando delas. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha filhos me sinto como mãe delas. –afirma a outra.

-Sabe Petz, acho que se é o seu sonho você tem que investir toda mulher merece ser mãe, sei que um filho ensina muita coisa e mal posso esperar em aprender com os meus. –afirma ela.

-Serena vamos comigo ao toilette? - pergunta a mulher dos cabelos verdes.

-Claro –responde a outra levantando.

-Elas se deram muito bem. –sussurra o de cabelos prateados.

-Que bom. -afirma o outro.

----

-Vai lá que eu te espero. –diz a loira.

-Não, eu quero conversar com você, longe dos meninos. –afirma a outra.

-O que tem de tão sério a falar? –questiona a outra.

-É sobre Beryl. Há tempos ela vem te cuidando, e cuidando Darien. Eu nunca imaginei que ela fosse capaz de fazer o que fez, e também não sabia se não já teria te dito. –afirma ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-O que houve? –questiona a loira.

-Bem, ultimamente ela tem dito que vai fazer com que você aborte de novo, nem que tenha que te enfiar as pílulas boca abaixo, já que não pode fazer como da ultima vez. –diz Petsai chorando.

-Como assim? –questiona Serena. –Não... não... pode ser.

------Flash Back----

Serena acabara de sair de uma consulta com seu obstetra e fora ao consultório de Darien que solicitava algumas coisas a Beryl. Que o ouvia atentamente como se só existisse ele no mundo.

-Amor. –chama a loira.

-Oi Amor entra. –pede ele sorrindo. –Beryl por favor me traga um café e um chá para a mulher mais linda do mundo. –diz ele sem desgrudar da loira.

-Eu já retorno. –diz a ruiva saindo da sala.

-O que veio fazer aqui? –questiona ele indo até ela e abraçando-a e enchendo-a de beijos.

-Vim dizer que o nosso bebe está perfeito. –diz ela.

-Que bom, estava triste por não ter podido ir junto. –afirma ele enchendo a jovem de beijos. –Já disse aishiteru hoje?

-Não. –responde ela.

-Aishiteru. –diz ele.

-Aishiterumo. –responde ela sorrindo.

Toc! Toc!

-Aqui está o café e o chá. –diz Beryl largando a bandeja na mesa e se retirando.

---------Fim do Flash Back-----------

-Não... –a loira chorava compulsivamente. –Não...

.

..

...

....

.....

N.A.: por volta das 6 da manhã terminei esse cap, era para ser mais longo mas vou deixá-lo por aqui. ^^ espero que gostem.

**Nandinha82:** que bom que não vai me matar, por que já basta eu me torturando, ^^ bem a Esmeralda foi citada. rsrs. Nesse cap eu fiquei com pena do Darien, e acho que você não vai chamá-lo de burro. Sim acertou na sugestão ^^ espero que goste do cap.

**Mimi: **espero que goste desse cap, e quanto aos presentes, quem sabe mais pra frente?

**Soffy:** que bom que esta gostando da fic, não se preocupe, adoro responder reviews ^^ pode continuar mandando.

**Acdy: **espero que continue acompanhando a fic e que tenha conseguido nos alcançar.

**Joyce: **que bom que esta gostando do desenrolar da história, espero que goste desse cap.

**Jocelaine: **com você me cobrindo de elogios vou ficar convencida, espero que goste do cap. ^^

**Marcinha:** Serena tenta ao Maximo se afastar dele mas nem o divórcio consegiu pedir ainda. Ela ainda tem que deixar o orgulho de lado. Mas aos poucos né?

**Espero que gostem do cap. Não esqueçam as minhas reviews rsrs**

**Bom começo de semana**

**Kissus **

**Ja ne!**


	18. Chapter 18

-Não... –a jovem chorava compulsivamente. –Não...

Petsai abraçou a jovem que chorava desesperadamente.

-Mas o médico disse que foi natural, que não foi provocado nem nada. –sussurra ela chorando.

-Como enfermeira acha que ela te daria alguma coisa que pudessem perceber que foi provocado? –questiona séria Petsai.

-Kami.. –sussurra Serena chorando desesperada. –Kami-sama, por que? –questiona ela. – como pode existir alguém tão cruel??

-Beryl sempre foi acostumada a ter tudo o que queria. E ela sempre tem. Menos agora. Se ela sonhar que seus filhos são de Darien ela vai fazer algo, e temo que não seja só com os bebês. Darien a rejeitou e ela não sabe lidar com rejeição. –diz ela.

-Ela é um monstro não é um ser humano. –sussurra a jovem. –Mas ela não vai destruir a minha família, ou melhor, o que restou dela.

-Eu farei de tudo para te ajudar. –diz a outra.

-Bem, eu vou fazer meu melhor. Mas essa noite, eu não decepcionar Diamante ficando assim. –diz a jovem indo até a pia e lavando o rosto. Com o papel toalha ela o seca refaz a maquiagem.

----

-Demoraram, meninas, pensamos que tinham fugido de nós com surfistas. –afirma Saffiro.

-Não, eles bem que tentaram nos levar mas nós dissemos que estávamos com dois homens maravilhosos hoje, mas que estávamos livres amanhã. -responde Serena.

-Serena! –exclama Petsai envergonhada.

-Está bem Serena, vejo que conseguiu constranger minha cunhada. –afirma Diamante. –Não leve as brincadeiras dos dois tão a sério.

Saffiro e Serena riam da situação, mas ele logo percebeu que havia algo errado com a amiga. Por dentro a jovem estava destroçada, queria esquecer por um momento o que ouvira de Petsai mas não conseguia, pensava em seu bebê, em seus filhos. Os olhos de Darien quando ela abortou.

-----Flash Back-----------

-Amor, cheguei. –afirma ele entrando pela porta da frente.

-Darien! – exclama ela sorrindo. –Que bom que chegou. Eu... aaaaaiiii –ela sente uma forte cólica senta-se no sofá encolida.

-Amor? Serena. –ele estava preocupado com ela, muito preocupado. –O que está sentindo? –questiona ele.

-Dor. Dói muito.. eu não quero perder meu bebê... –sussurra ela.

-Shi... princesa, não vai. –diz ele abraçando-na. –Vamos pro carro. –ele a pega no colo e a põe no banco traseiro. –Tenta relaxar. –diz ele assustado suas mãos estavam ensangüentadas.

-Dói de mais. –sussurra ela.

-Vai ficar tudo bem, eu estou aqui. Sempre estarei aqui. –diz ele olhando-a com ternura.

------- fim do flash back -------

-E então para onde vamos minha pequena? –questiona Diamante.

-Pra casa. –afirma ela.

-Sério? Está bem. –afirma ele. –Você está estranha.

-Casada só isso. –responde ela.

Eles vão para o apartamento, já era tarde não havia ninguém na portaria, caminham em silencio até o elevador, um silencio incomodo para o jovem, sentia-se impotente em não poder ajudá-la.

Seguiram ao apartamento da jovem, ela abre a porta eles entram, sentando-se no sofá, ela liga a televisão para passarem o tempo, mas sua mente estava longe.

-Se me contar o que está acontecendo eu posso te ajudar. –diz ele.

-Não diga nada, apenas me beije. –pede ela.

-Seu pedido é uma ordem. –diz ele beijando-a com carinho.

Ela precisava ser amada, e ele precisava de uma chance para amá-la. Diamante a beijava carinhosamente, enquanto a deitava no sofá ficando sobre ela. Ele abre o zíper da blusa revelando seus seios volumosos devido à gravidez, sem notar nenhuma interrupção da jovem ele acaricia-os.

Ela estava sendo amada, mas não era a mesma coisa, já não era mais. Não era a primeira vez que faziam sexo, desde que ela se separara mas era a primeira vez que ela percebia que Diamante não merecia isso. Ele era seu grande amigo mas mesmo assim ela estava magoando-o.

Ela precisava de proteção mas não era ele que lhe daria. Em seus braços não se sentia tão segura quanto nos braços de Darien, ou ela aprenderia na marra a não depender dos outros, ou ela teria que recomeçar.

---------

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela da sala que estava sem cortinas, era cedo ainda, mas a intensidade da luz foi suficiente para despertar a jovem desnuda. Ela abre os olhos e vê a figura desnuda de Diamante. Ela separa-se dele e vai ao quarto tomar banho.

Dlin Dlon! -A jovem veste um chambre de seda e vai atender a porta.

-Darien? –questiona ela surpreendida.

-Oi eu vim ti ver. –diz ele.

-Er.. não é um bom momento. –diz ela.

"Princesa?" –Diamante despertara.

-Vejo que não está sozinha. –diz ele.

-Não. Se for sobre os bebês é melhor regressar mais tarde. –diz ela seca.

-Ah, está ai. –diz Diamante aproximando-se dela. –Bom dia princesa. Darien, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Não diz respeito a VOCÊ. –afirma ele.

-Claro que diz. Não é meu amor? –questiona Diamante.

-Não guardo segredos com os meus amigos. –diz ela.

-Vejo como trata os seus amigos. Ou ele é o único com tratamento especial? –pergunta ele com raiva.

Plaft!

-O que pensa que sou uma vagabunda? –questiona ela irritada. –Mesmo se fosse você não tem nada a ver com isso.

-Você é a mãe dos meus filhos, é claro que tenho. –diz ele com a mão a faze.

-Estou me sentindo uma barriga de alugues. –diz ela. –São meus filhos também.

-Eu não quis. –começa ele.

-Não quero ouvir. Tenho coisas demais a me preocupar do que com suas desculpas. Eu vou sair da cidade. –afirma ela.

-Você não pode. –diz ele.

-Posso e vou. –afirma ela brava.

-Mas, se eles nascerem? –questiona Darien.

-Você saberá. –afirma ela fechando a porta.

Toc!toc!

-SERENA! –exclama ele.

Dlin! Dlon!

Toc!toc!

-Di, é melhor vice ir, eu tenho um assunto sério a tratar com Darien. –diz ela.

-Se você quiser. –começa ele.

-Não. Esse assunto é particular. –afirma ela.

-Está bem. –diz ele terminando de se vestir.

-Até logo. –ela abre a porta e ele a beija.

-Até. –diz ele saindo. –Encoste em um fio de cabelo dela e será um homem morto. –diz a Darien.

-Darien entre. –pede ela.

O homem estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas. Faz o que ela pediu e a segue até a cozinha, onde ela preparava o café, passando pela sala onde as roupas dela ainda estavam no chão. Ela pede com gestos que ele se sente enquanto serve a mesa em silencio, buscando forças para falar o que pretendia.

-Por que você vai embora? –questiona ele.

-Por que temo pela segurança dos meus filhos. –diz ela servindo-se de café.

-Eu não entendo. –afirma ele sério.

-Quer café? –questiona ela servindo-o. – Tenho medo que me prejudiquem como descobri que já fizeram.

-Quem? Por que? –questiona ele alterando-se.

-Por você. Uma de suas fãs me fez abortar, e você como médico sabe que existem drogas que causam aborto e que se colocadas na medida certa dão a impressão de ser natural. –afirma ela.

-Não, eu desconheço essa área. –afirma ele.

-É uma pena, mas foi o que me aconteceu. –afirma ela.

-Como sabe se teu médico disse que foi espontâneo. –afirma ele.

-Por que me disseram, e ligando os pontos, estava tudo normal comigo, eu fazia acompanhamento com mais freqüência que a maioria das mulheres, tinha um alimentação saudável. –afirma ela tomando um gole de café.

-E quem foi que te disse isso? –questiona ele.

-Uma amiga. –responde ela.

-Que amiga? –questiona ele.

-Não interessa que amiga. –diz ela brava.

-Claro que interessa. –diz ele, não pode evitar reparar que o chambre estava caindo em um de seus ombros mostrando parte de seus seios, revelando que por baixo dele ela estava nua.

-Por que te interessa tanto? –questiona ela.

-Por que dependendo da pessoa pode estar inventando. Um leigo pode estar dizendo isso e pondo minhocas em sua cabeça para se afastar mais ainda de mim. Ou então pode estar dizendo a verdade. E se for mesmo verdade quero estrangular a desgraçada que te fez sofrer tanto. –afirma ele.

-Castigá-la? –questiona ela dando uma gargalhada focada. –Sei como você vai castigá-la.

-Serena deixe de sarcasmo. –perde ele sério.

-Estou sendo sincera. –afirma ela.

-Por favor. –pede ele.

-Não Darien. –diz ela.

-Você não confia em mim? –questiona ele.

-Não. –responde ela. –Eu vou sair da cidade se quiser, venha comigo, se não fique ai com sua assassina.

-Só você e eu? –questiona ele.

-Bem, capaz. –responde ela. –Levarei uns amigos comigo.

-Tão amigos quanto o idiota que saiu daqui? –questiona ele.

-Talvez. Depende do meu humor. –diz ela provocando-o.

-Escuta aqui. Se estiver querendo se vingar de mim, não é um bom jeito de fazê-lo. –afirma ele literalmente voando em cima dela e apertando seu braço enquanto a sacudia.

-Adoro provocá-lo. –diz ela sem se dar conta, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

-Por que? -sem se importar com nada ele a beija.

Plaft.

-Sua louca. –afirma ele sem entender.

-Ato involuntário. –afirma ela.

-O que? O beijo ou o tapa? –questiona ele com a mão na face.

-Os dois. –responde ela. –Agora é melhor você ir. –afirma ela.

-Pensa que sou um de seus cachorrinhos? Serena eu quero e preciso de respostas. –afirma ele.

-Darien eu não estou em condições de te responder. –afirma ela.

-Está bem, mas eu não vou deixar você ir embora. -afirma ele.

-------

N.a.: Espero que gostem do cap. ^^

**Mimi: **que bom que está gostando. É Beryl é a culpada do problema de serena.

**Nandinha82:** imaginei que ia ficar com pena dele, eu também fiquei, mas nesse ele voltou ao mais ativo, embora o descontrole dele ( o beijo) tenha sido mais por culpa dela do que dele. A relação de Diamante com Serena é bem estranha, admito, isso realmente causa grande ciúmes em Darien.

Quanto a Beryl ter planejado as coisas, não sei se ela é tão detalhista assim, mas vamos ver o que sai da minha mente nos próximos cap. rsrs concordo que ela deve ser louca, ou muito mimada. Surra? Bem enquanto a Serena estiver grávida acho que não vem.

Como eu disse a relação entre Serena e Diamante é confusa, ela quer dar chances a ele mas não consegue esquecer Darien, mas ela não o ilude, ele sabe qual o papel de Darien na vida dela. O Andrew ta fazendo a parte dele ^^ sem ser chato. Quanto ao divórcio ela nem toca no assunto. Fiquei devendo a Esmeralda, mas não é o momento dela.

**Neo serenity: **que bom que está gostando, confesso que talvez tenha sido influenciada por suas reviews, as vezes vejo as reviews antes de escrever o cap, já que faço na hora.^^ A Serena ainda não contou a ele que foi Beryl, e não sei se vai contar tão cedo, mas ela quer ir embora para proteger os gêmeos. Não creio que Beryl seja mulher que tem diário. Acho que não faz o tipo dela.

**Marcinha:** cena de ciúmes é meio difícil, embora ele sinta. Pois é Beryl é um monstro. ^^ espero que goste do cap.

**Joycechiba:** acho que a Serena quer esse privilégio, então espanque-a bastante mas deixe ela viva para Serena terminar o trabalho. Que bom que esta gostando.^^

**Jocelaine:** que bom que gostou do cap. sim Beryl é uma bruxa ^^ espero que goste desse cap também, quanto a reação da Serena vai demorar.

**Mais um cap. ^^ espero que gostem, não deixem de enviar suas reviews, aceito criticas viu ^^ **

**Kissus **

**Ja ne.**


	19. Chapter 19

-A propósito, sei que não sou o primeiro, mas mesmo assim, não posso deixar de te desejar feliz Aniversário. –diz ele.

-Ahn? –questiona-se ela.

-Não vai me dizer que esqueceu de seu aniversário. –afirma ele.

-Não.. –sussurra ela. –Quero dizer, bem há coisas mais importantes que meu aniversário. –responde ela.

-Quem te viu quem te vê. Seu aniversário é tudo pra você. –afirma ele.

-Aff, esqueci. –responde ela.

-Ah. Não. Sei que não tenho direito. Mas vá toma um banho e se arrumar. Vamos sair. –diz ele sério.

-Como assim sair? Eu não vou sair. –afirma ela.

-Vai. Vai sim. – diz ele sério. –Por favor. –pede com carinho.

-Afff ... –bufa ela. –Está bem, mas não demorarei.

Ela toma um banho e coloca uma jeans com uma bata de grávida, não que sua barriga fosse grande, mas gostava de olhar no espelho e saber que carregava duas vidas em seu ventre. Seu sonho de menina se realizaria e ela seria a melhor mãe do mundo, ou tentaria. Faria o possível e o impossível para ser. Prendeu os cabelos ondulados em um rabo de cavalo, e saiu do quarto.

-Achei que tinha se afogado. –afirma ele assim que ela chega.

-Uma mulher precisa de seus momentos relaxantes ainda mais quando o ex-marido a está obrigando a fazer algo que não quer.- responde ela séria.

-Não estou te obrigando. –diz ele sério olhando-a da cabeça aos pés. –Eu já disse que fica linda grávida?

A voz dele ecoou em sua cabeça lembrando-se de todas as vezes que ele dissera: _"você fica linda grávida! Teremos muitos filhos e guardaremos todos estes momentos para mostrar a eles como a mãe deles era a grávida mais linda do mundo."_ Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lagrimas mas lutou contra elas, mesmo que ele a lembrasse de como ele podia ser amável, ela não se deixaria abater, tinha seu amor próprio e foi por ele que sobreviveu. Se não fosse orgulhosa poderia ter até se suicidado, mas ele não merecia que ela morresse por ele. Graças a Kami não o tinha feito, já que se o fizesse não estaria viva para ser a mulher mais feliz do mundo com seus filhos.

-Hahaha. –diz ela abrindo a porta.

-E a propósito. –afirma ele saindo do apartamento.

-O que? –pergunta ela saindo atrás dele e trancando a porta.

-Ainda sou teu marido. –diz ele indo até o elevador e chamando-o. –O que quer fazer? –questiona ele assim que entram no elevador.

-Ir para casa dormir. –afirma ela.

-Já dormiu demais. –responde ele.

-Como sabe? –questiona ela fazendo-o lembrar que ele praticamente a acordara e ela não estava só em casa.

-Bem, lembro que antes de nos separar você vivia dormindo. –afirma ele.

-Antes eu não sabia o por que, mas agora presumo que seja por causa da gravidez. –responde ela. –Sabe o corpo feminino tem que se acostumar, eu não sei o certo, o médico é você. Talvez um deles seja bem preguiçoso ou quem sabe os dois. Por que eu sinto cansaço até hoje.

-Talvez por que não esteja se alimentando direito. –responde ele.

-Não creio. Como bastante verduras. –afirma ela. –Devido aos abortos do passado, meu médico me receitou algumas vitaminas, faço acompanhamento com mais regularidade pois sou considerada gestante de alto risco devido os abortos.

-Está bem informada nesse assunto. –diz ele.

-Claro que estou, não quero que se repita novamente. Se bem que nada que eu fizesse teria evitado, a menos que eu soubesse. –afirma ela.

-Claro que não. Não há como saber quando sofrerá um aborto natural. –responde ele. – E por ser natural não é tua culpa.

-É melhor mesmo deixar você no escuro. –sussurra ela.

-Como assim? –questiona ele preocupado.

-Bom ummm acho que estou com desejo de comer sorvete de baunilha, hhmm chocolate. –afirma ela mudando de assunto.

-Está bem mamãe, vamos a sorveteria, não quero ter uma filha com cara de baunilha nem um filho com cara de chocolate. –afirma ele. –Um de nós pode tentar comê-los por engano.

-----

-Vejo que está voltando pra casa amor! –afirma uma ruiva quando eles dobravam a esquina da sorveteria. –Senti sua falta em minha cama hoje. –diz ela com voz sensual indo até ele.

-Beryl. Do que está falando? –questiona ele assustado.

-Ora, amor, você prometeu ser bonzinho comigo e me visitar mais vezes. – ela passando o dedo indicador em seu peito.

-Não sei do que está falando. –diz ele se afastando dela. E notando que a jovem que estava com ele e a que acompanhava Beryl a ignorava.

-Você prometeu fazer amor comigo de uma maneira que eu jamais ia esquecer. –afirma ela tentando irritar a loira.

-Pare de dizer asneiras. Faz mais de um mês que eu não te vejo. –afirma ele. –Não aceitou ainda que acabou?

-Não precisa mentir que acabou. –afirma ela.

-Não Beryl eu não preciso mentir. Por isso estou sendo sincero. –afirma ele.

- Um, não é o que diz quando você me agarra em meu quarto. E me coloca de quatro na cama. Admite que eu te deixo louco.–afirma ela grudando-o.

-Pára. –afirma ele empurrando-a. –Não. São sei por que está fazendo isso, mas o que existiu entre nós é passado. Você não é meu tipo de mulher e sempre soube disso.

Enquanto ele tentava se livrar da ruiva, com medo que ela provocasse Serena mesmo sabendo que a jovem não responderia não queria que Beryl ferisse a jovem, podia faze mal aos bebês. Mas a jovem nem dava bola para eles estava observando a jovem a sua frente que começou a puxar assunto. Possuía cabelos e olhos verdes. Estava com um vestido verde musgo colado ao corpo, parecia ser como Beryl, mas ela nunca tinha a visto antes. Quem seria?

-Você é Serena certo? –questiona a mulher com um ar simpático. Completamente diferente do que aparentava.

-Sim sou eu. –afirma a outra.

-Ouvi falar muito em você. –diz a de cabelos verdes.

-Bem ou mal? –questiona a de cabelos castanhos.

-As duas coisas. Sou Esmeralda. –afirma ela. –Mas há mais pessoas falando bem do que mal.

-Você é prima de Petsai certo? –questiona Serena.

-Certo. –responde a outra.

-Por tanto, é irmã de... – a jovem olha para o lado referindo-se a ruiva que tentava agarrar Darien.

-Não. Ela também é minha prima. Digamos que nossa família é muito grande. –responde a outra. –Ansiava por te conhecer.

-Sério? –questiona a jovem seguindo seu caminho.

-Sim, sempre ouvi falar de você. –responde a outra seguindo-a. –Petsai e Diamante falam muito bem de você, e Beryl, bem, você deve saber.

-Imagino, mas não quero falar dela, ela é sua prima e não acho legal falar mal dos parentes dos outros por pior que eles sejam. –afirma a jovem.

-É você parece ter um bom coração como Diamante disse. –afirma ela.

-Conhece Di a muito tempo? –questiona a jovem.

-Um pouco. –responde ela com a cabeça baixa.

-O que houve? –pergunta a castanha.

-Nada. –responde ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Ninguém chora por nada. –afirma Serena.

-É que estive a ponte de cometer o maior erro de minha vida. –responde Esmeralda.

-E que erro? –pergunta Serena.

-Te odiar. –responde ela.

-Por que? –questiona Serena.

-Por Diamante. Ele só fala em você, só pensa em você. Serena para cá, Serena para lá, por que a Sere ... –diz ela com ciúmes.

-Diamante é um pouco obcecado. –responde a outra.

-Como minha prima. –responde Esmeralda.

-Mas Diamante não fere os outros para ter o que quer. –responde Serena. –Quanto a Diamante. Não se preocupe ele não é para mim e eu não sou para ele. Ele sabe tão bem disso quando eu. Sabe, ele é como qualquer outro homem, e eu não consegui mudar isso, também não tentei. Ele tem outras mulheres com as quais se diverte. Eu sei que não sou a única e ele sabe que eu sei, por isso não temos nada sério. Ele sabe como eu sou. Ele viu. –afirma Serena.

-Mesmo assim, eu sempre vejo ele falar de você. –diz a outra.

-Bem, vou te dar um conselho, Diamante precisa de um desafio. Seja esse desafio. Faça-o desejá-la e depois, seja difícil, ele está acostumado a ter tudo o que quer. Não faça parte desse tudo. –responde a loira.

Darien estava tentando se livrar de Beryl quando notou que Serena não estava por perto. Afastou-se de Beryl e foi procurá-la, ela havia dobrado a esquina e conversava com a mulher que estava com Beryl como se fossem velhas amigas.

-Amorzinho. –até a voz de Beryl lhe dava ânsia.

-Não sou seu amorzinho. –responde friamente.

-Por que está me tratando assim? –questiona ela.

-Por que tudo o que eu sinto por você é NADA. Nem desejo, muito menos amor. Só não quero ser rude, mas não me deixa outra escolha. –responde ele chamando atenção dos que passavam por perto.

-Mas eu te amo. –responde ela.

-Mas eu não. Você sabe, sempre soube que a única pessoa que eu amo é a Serena. Soube antes mesmo do nosso caso começar. Mas mesmo assim você insistiu. E eu idiota cedi, mas não quer dizer que tenha deixado de amá-la. Só deixei de merecer seu amor. Mas nada mudou. Eu ainda a amo. E sempre vou amar. mesmo que ela não me de mais uma chance, mesmo que ela me peça para morrer eu ainda irei amá-la. Poderão passar milhões de anos, uma eternidade. Eu ainda vou amá-la. E mesmo que eu morra, sinto que minha alma ainda irá viver por ela. Ainda a amará com a mesma intensidade de hoje. Eu a amo hoje e sempre. Mas não é só amor. É paixão. Sinto meu sangue ferver só em olhar para ela. Sinto vontade de agarrá-la aqui mesmo na rua e fazer amor com ela como nunca fiz com nenhuma outra mulher, tão pouco com você. – afirma ele. –Só o fato de ouvi-la gemer meu nome me enche de prazer.

As pessoas que antes estavam com pena de Beryl começam a aplaudir o homem que falava e defendia com tanta emoção seu amor. Serena que estava conversando com Esmeralda percebe a ovação das pessoas e os aplausos e percebe que Darien falava dela. Estava envergonhada com o que ele dizia e saiu correndo para fugir do jovem, que provavelmente iria até ela constrangendo-a ainda mais diante das pessoas que ali estavam. Ele notou que ela estava saindo de perto e foi atrás dela.

-SERENA!!!! –ele grita o nome dela tentando chamar sua atenção, mas ela sequer olhou para trás.

.

..

...

....

.....

......

~*~*~ SERENA ~*~*~

"_-Mas eu não. Você sabe, sempre soube que a única pessoa que eu amo é a Serena. Soube antes mesmo do nosso caso começar. Mas mesmo assim você insistiu. E eu idiota cedi, mas não quer dizer que tenha deixado de amá-la. Só deixei de merecer seu amor. Mas nada mudou. Eu ainda a amo. E sempre vou amar. mesmo que ela não me de mais uma chance, mesmo que ela me peça para morrer eu ainda irei amá-la. Poderão passar milhões de anos, uma eternidade. Eu ainda vou amá-la. E mesmo que eu morra, sinto que minha alma ainda irá viver por ela. Ainda a amará com a mesma intensidade de hoje. Eu a amo hoje e sempre. Mas não é só amor. É paixão. Sinto meu sangue ferver só em olhar para ela. Sinto vontade de agarrá-la aqui mesmo na rua e fazer amor com ela como nunca fiz com nenhuma outra mulher, tão pouco com você. – ouço-o dizer. –Só o fato de ouvi-la gemer meu nome me enche de prazer."_

Por que? Por que ele tem que fazer isso? Fingir que me ama? As vezes, só as vezes, eu desejo que fosse verdade que ele pudesse me amar, do jeito que eu o amo. Que essa desgraçada não tivesse surgido em nossas vidas, que eu não tivesse o conhecido.

-Serena. –não tenho forças para resistir, sinto o virar-me de encontro a ele. Me sinto tão frágil, chorando como uma criança.

-O que quer? Humilhar-me também? Brincar com meus sentimentos? –levo a mão a boca para conter um soluço.

-Não. Eu não quero te fazer mal. –responde ele. –Nunca faria. Nunca mais.

-Mas já fez, e não há nada a ser feito. –digo.

-Eu sei. –ele abaixa o rosto. –Não chore, não gosto de te ver chorando.

-ENTÃO POR QUE ME FAZ CHORAR? –grito angustiada. –POR QUE ME FAZ SOFRER? POR QUE?

-Eu não sei. Porque eu sou um idiota. –responde ele desesperado.

-Darien... eu vou embora. Estou empacando sua vida, e a de outras pessoas. –é o melhor a fazer. Talvez comecemos a viver quando nos afastarmos. Ou será de fato minha morte.

-Não. Não pode me deixar Serena. Eu te amo. –sussurra ele com lagrimas nos olhos.

-Mas eu não consigo acreditar em seu amor Darien. – afirmo olhando-o séria. –Não há mais futuro para nós. Eu não consigo sonhar com um futuro.

-Não sonhe com um. Construa um. Comigo. –pede ele chorando. Ele sempre foi tão forte.

-Não poss... –sinto-me uma criança chorando.

-Por favor, vamos tentar... somos adultos. Sabemos o que pode acontecer, o que é real e o que é fantasia. Vamos tentar? Por eles por nossos... –não posso deixar que ele diga a ela que estou grávida.

-Está bem. –meu grito sai desesperado, mas era tarde de mais ele já tinha dito.

-Filhos. –e ela olhava a cena com uma cara diabólica.

N.A.: mais um cap, desculpem a demora, estou estudando para um concurso e não pude escrever antes, espero que gostem do cap.

**Jocelaine: **que bom que gostou do cap.

**Marcinha: **que bom que gostou do cap. Também acho, mas não creio que o Darien vá se aproximar de alguma mulher.

**Joycechiba: **não se preocupe quanto a versão eu sei de quem está falando, as vezes tenho que me segurar para não escrever Usagi ou Mamoru, como faço em algumas fics. ^^ Bem a Beryl já apareceu, mas por enquanto esta tudo bem.

**Sylvana: **que bom que gostou ^^ espero que goste desse cap também.

**Mimi:** bem ele ainda não sabe, mas se bem que agora Serena vai ter que dizer eu acho que foi Beryl quem provocou seu aborto.

**Aileen: ** seja bem vinda, que bom que está gostando da fic, eu também adoro a sua. É ótima ^^

**Syssa: **Minha 100 ^^ que bom que gostou do cap, espero que goste desse. ^^

**Acdy: **que pena que não gosta do Darien, mas fico feliz que esteja lendo a fic do mesmo jeito e gostando. Espero que continue lendo.

**Bem, eis aqui mais um cap ^^ espero que gostem ^^e não deixem de mandar reviews. ^^ bom começo de semana.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne.**


	20. Chapter 20

Tudo o que ela queria era fugir, ou ter parentesco com uma avestruz e enfiar a cabeça em algum buraco no intuito de se esconder. Seu cérebro lhe dizia para correr como uma criança com medo de palhaço, não que ela tivesse medo de palhaço, mas muitas tinham. Mas ela não conseguia nem se mexer, suas pernas pareciam não lhe responder. Sentiu-se guiada a sorveteria passando pela mulher que ainda a fuzilava com os olhos. Estava perdida.

-Que bom meu amor. –ouve o homem ao seu lado dizer enquanto segurava suas mãos e as beijava carinhosamente. –Vou fazer dar certo. –diz ele completamente alienado ao que se passava no interior da jovem. –Não te prometo nada, por quer não quero quebrar promessas e te ferir novamente.

Ela olhava-o, ouvia-o mas não entendia o que ele falava. Estava tão longe, tão assustada pensando em como iria fugir daquela mulher, não que ela quisesse de verdade fugir, mas não podia enfrentá-la cara a cara. Estava em desvantagens, tinha muito a perder e não queria correr o risco, não queria perder seus filhos, por isso o melhor e mais sábio era fugir. Isso. Iria fugir, ninguém saberia dela. Estaria segura assim; seus filhos iam crescer longe de todos, mas seguros teriam a ela e ao seu amor, e isso bastava, sem Beryl, sem Diamante, nem Saffiro, e principalmente Darien.

Darien, o que seria deles sem ele? O mesmo que estava sendo até agora, normal. Mas ia ser diferente em seu intimo ela sabia. Não ia mais vê-lo, nem ouvir o som da sua voz, nem esses olhos que ela tanto ama que parecem enxergar a sua alma, o jeito com que ele declara seu amor de uma maneira tão pura que quase a faz crer novamente em contos de fadas. Ou o seu beijo que a faz tremer por inteira e desejá-lo cada vez mais.

-Serena. O que houve? –pergunta ele preocupado ao vê-la chorar. –Por favor, me fale. Não fique assim. –pede ele preocupado.

-Darien, eu .. –como mentir que está bem se não estava? Estava desmoronando aos poucos, sozinha. Ninguém sabia o que ela sabia nem os irmãos Black e suas amigas.

-Por favor Serena, me conte. Estou aqui para escutá-la, mas deixe-me ajudar. –pede ele. –Por favor.

-Está bem. –afirma ela, teria que contar a alguém, não agüentava mais.

-Sou todo ouvidos. –afirma ele.

A jovem respira fundo em uma tentativa de buscar forças, imaginava que a reação dele não seria ao seu favor, e temia por isso, por mais que tentasse, não era forte o suficiente para vê-lo defender a ELA a mesma mulher que lhe fez tão mal. Para sua sorte a atendente chega para anotar os pedidos desviando momentaneamente a tensão.

-Sei que não vai acreditar em mim, mas enfim, não posso mais segurar. –começa ela. – Primeiramente, estou partindo. Mas não se preocupe, te darei o divórcio antes de ir. –afirma ela brincando com o sorvete evitando olhá-lo. – Sei que você pode dizer que é coisa da minha cabeça, mas não é e você sabe disso, eu não teria por que inventar algo assim. Mas enfim, vamos ao que interessa. Infelizmente, para mim, e talvez para você, soube por fontes fiéis que o meu ultimo aborto, não foi espontâneo e sim provocado. –começa ela. –Sei que vai dizer que o médico disse que foi espontâneo, eu fiz o mesmo. Mas fiquei sabendo de minha fonte que a causadora dele falou que o havia provocado. Eu não sei. Eu não entendo nada sobre medicamentos e drogas, tudo o que eu sei e você sabe é que nosso filho era perfeito e minha gestação embora de risco também estava perfeita. Isso me leva a crer que o que disseram é verdade e eu não quero correr o risco e tentar. Te digo isso para que saiba porque estou indo embora, -afirma ela.

-Serena, isso é loucura, preste atenção no que está dizendo. Acusar alguém assim é anti-ético. –afirma ele.

-Não me fale em ética Dr. Chiba. Você tratava a enfermeira que trabalhava com você como se fosse sua secretária. Isso é claro antes de torná-la sua amante. Deus sabe quantas orgias não fizeram naquele consultório. –reclama ela, olhando-o séria. Pela expressão dele de surpreendido pode perceber que falara a verdade. –Você sabe do que eu sou capaz e do que ela é capaz. E sabe que ela pode muito bem ter me "envenenado" afinal de contas você a fazia levar café para você e seus "convidados". Mas tudo bem Darien, não quer acreditar em mim. Não o faça, eu estou partindo. E não pretendo voltar.

-Não. Eu acredito em você. –mente ele.

-Não. Você não acredita. –afirma ela.

-Mas eu quero acreditar. –responde ele.

-Por que? –pergunta ela.

-Pelo simples fato de que eu te amo. –afirma ele. –E quero te fazer feliz.

-É meio tarde não acha? –questiona ela.

-Não para nós que temos uma vida inteira pela frente. –afirma ele.

-Não me prometa o que não pode cumprir. –diz ela.

-Mas farei o possível. –responde ele.

-Não. –afirma ela brava. –Sem promessas. Afinal eu ainda irei partir.

-E eu irei com você. Irei até o inferno se for possível. –responde ele.

-Por que? –questiona ela.

-Porque eu te amo. –responde ele. –Vamos para casa, e resolveremos o que fazer.

-Como assim? –pergunta ela.

-Você quer ir embora. Eu irei com você. –responde ele.

-Ah legal, que parte de eu não quero ninguém junto você não entendeu? –questiona ela levantando-se irritada.

-A parte em que me exclui da sua vida e da de meus filhos mesmo depois de ter aceito em frente a um monte de pessoas meu pedido de segunda chance. –responde ele. –Vai fazer isso conosco?

-Não existe nós e a culpa não é minha. –responde ela.

-Enquanto houver um papel nos declarando marido e mulher haverá um nós. Ainda mais com nossos filhos em seu ventre. –responde ele. Os olhos da jovem se enchiam de lagrimas ela tentava a todo custo evitar que elas caíssem à face, mas fora impossível, por mais que fingisse não ouvir, ele passara a ultima hora inteira declarando seu amor a ela de uma maneira tão pura, que não tinha como ser mentira. –Ah meu amor, não chora por favor. –ele a abraça, e ela faz exatamente o contrario do que ele pedira. – É seu aniversário. Não fique assim.

As lagrimas que escorriam por sua face eram sua fraqueza, estava chorando na frente dele, e o pior de tudo estava sendo consolada por ele. Ele que sequer acreditava nela, mesmo que ela jurasse por seus filhos ele acreditaria nela. Ele que preferiu acreditar que ela estava agindo impulsionada por ciúmes ao acusar Beryl a envolvia em um abraço reconfortante que só ele poderia lhe dar.

-Eu juro por meus filhos, que se estiver jogando comigo eu te mato eu destruo até o ultimo fio de seu cabelo, e vai ter se arrependido de ter cruzado meu caminho. E sabe do que eu sou capaz. –diz ela olhando-o brava.

-Então entenderei isso como uma segunda chance. –diz ele.

-Entenda como quiser. –responde ela.

----

Serena deixava-se guiar por Darien tentando retirar de sua mente o olhar lançado por Beryl, sabia do que a ruiva era capaz, ou melhor, não o sabia, apenas imaginava, e era pior do que sabê-lo. Se soubesse quem ela era de verdade poderia se proteger melhor. Talvez Petsai pudesse lhe ajudar, mas não agora, era um assunto que somente as duas poderiam saber. Admirava aquela mulher que fora capaz de desmascarar a própria prima, sem se importar em ser descoberta, mas Serena temia pela colega, ou melhor amiga, se Beryl fora capaz de lhe provocar um aborto o que não faria a Petsai?

Sabia que estava indo para casa, conhecia o caminho de cor e salteado, mal podia esperar por um banho relaxante para retirar todos esses pensamentos da cabeça, estava se sentindo enjoada e tudo o que queria era descansar, talvez deitada em sua cama o mal-estar passasse. Ou então ela poderia cochilar.

Só que para sua surpresa ela não estava indo para sua casa. Darien a guiava para outro lugar, para o seu próprio apartamento. Ele temia que ela fugisse dele, não queria correr esse risco. Sabia bem do que ela era capaz com os hormônios normais, imagine agora que estava grávida e estava mudando de opinião como se trocasse de roupa. Não daria sorte para o azar, não a perderia de vista. A levaria ao hospital, ou iria enquanto ela estivesse dormindo, nem que tivesse que enchê-la de chás para dormir já que se a dopasse poderia afetar aos bebês, ou a trancasse em casa, ela não teria coragem de pular a janela até o vizinho estando grávida.

-Para onde estamos indo? –pergunta ela.

-Para o meu apartamento. –responde ele.

-Darien, eu quero ir para casa, estou sem tempo para brincadeiras.- responde ela.

-Não estou brincando, estou te levando para casa. Para a minha casa, vai ficar comigo até que eu decida para onde e quando iremos. –responde ele sério, mostrando a ela que não lhe daria chances para escapar.

-E o meu livre arbítrio? Afinal eu quero decidir para onde vamos. –responde ela.

-Bem, se você quer que seja um segredo do resto do mundo. É melhor que eu decida, sabe, você é um livro aberto as tuas amigas e é fácil uma delas abrir a boca. –responde ele levando-a até seu apartamento a abrindo a porta do mesmo.

-Está chamando minhas amigas de fofoqueiras? –questiona ela irritada. –Como tem coragem? Sabe que eu não admito que falem delas. É melhor se retratar. –responde ela. –Não estou de brincadeira. –afirma ela sendo empurrada para dentro do apartamento. –Vai me manter em cárcere privado? Isso é crime sabia?

-Não chamei suas amigas de fofoqueiras. Você que pôs palavras em minha boca. –diz ele. –E quanto a você, em nenhum momento tentou fugir de mim. Tentou?

A jovem teve que se calar pois era verdade, não tentara fugir dele, passaram pelo saguão ela podia ter pedido ajuda ao porteiro ele sabia, ouvira as fofocas, que eles estavam se divorciando e que ela não conseguia ficar muito tempo perto de Darien, mas quando passaram por ele ela não fez nada e ele sorrira para ela como se perguntasse se queria ajuda e ela apenas o cumprimentara como sempre, minando assim sua chance de receber ajuda e escapar das garras de seu marido.

-Estava pensando em outras coisas. –admite ela.

-Bem, de fato, agora é tarde. –responde ele.

-Por que está fazendo isso? –pergunta ele.

-Por que eu te amo e não quero que fuja de mim. –responde ele.

-Eu não iria fugir de você. –responde ela.

-Eu te conheço. E você sabe que iria. –responde ele.

-Como se me prender aqui te ajudasse em alguma coisa. –responde ela. –Eu faço um escarcéu. –ameaça ela.

-Ótimo, alerte os vizinhos, isso se o som passar pelas paredes e pela porta. Eles irão chamar a policia, te mandaram a um hospital psiquiátrico e lá Beryl cuidara muito bem de você. –ameaça ele para que ela se acalmasse.

-Vejo que sabe muito sobre ela. –responde amargurada a jovem.

-Vejo que finalmente está demonstrando que sente ciúmes. –responde ele. –Mas lhe garanto que é tudo o que sei. Sei que ela foi trabalhar nele quando a demiti do consultório. –diz ele referindo-se ao consultório particular.

-Por que? Ela não te satisfazia mais? –questiona a mulher.

-Não. Ela não me satisfazia mais.-ele acaricia o rosto da jovem. –Da maneira que está pensando nunca o fez, mas eu precisava de um profissional competente ao meu lado no escritório.

-Bem, isso não me importa. –mente ela.

-Importa sim, não há por que mentir, está estampado em sua face. –afirma ele.

-Seu.. idiota, presunçoso. Acha que o mundo gira ao seu redor? Que tudo o que te acontece me importa é? Pois vá tirando o cavalinho da chuva. –grita ela.

-Não sei quanto ao mundo. Sei apenas que meu mundo gira ao seu redor. –responde ele.

---

N.A: mal posso acreditar. Cap 20. Nunca imaginei que chegaria tão longe rsrs ^^ espero que gostem do cap.

**Beka:** senti sua falta, fico feliz que esteja de volta. Morte a Beryl? Nossa, não a imagino morrendo, mas quem sabe. Que bom que está gostando da fic. Espero que goste desse cap.

**Aileen:** adoro a sua fica, mal posso esperar por um novo cap, tenho que admitir que gosto de histórias de casamento arranjado. Minha história uma surpresa? Como assim? Não entendo. Que bom que gosta da minha maneira de escrever. ^^ espero que goste do cap.

**Jocelaine: **Darien está desesperdado, mas não é para menos, eu sou gaúcha, moro em Porto Alegre e você?

**Neo Serenity: **Bem ela contou a verdade mas ele não acreditou muito, mas também não desacreditou, acho que a Serena precisa mesmo de confiança, quem sabe quando eles ficarem sós ela não confie mais nele? Fico muito feliz em saber que está gostando da fic e lisonjeada em saber que ela se tornou uma de suas favoritas. ^^

**Joycechiba: ** nem eu sei ao certo o que vai acontecer. Mas o Darien também não desconfiava de Beryl e não sei o que ela vai fazer, ainda.

**Mimi: **que bom que gostou do cap, mas lembrando que o Darien não sabia da Beryl. Coitado dele.

**Marcinha:** Tenho uma idéia para Beryl mas nada de mais, rsrs quando chegar a hora veras rsrsr, com certeza os planos dela farão com que Darien creia em Serena. Espero que goste do cap.

**Nandinha82: **Não tem por que pedir perdão, embora tenha sentido tua falta rsrs, é época de curtir e viajar rsrs, respondendo ao teu ultimo review por que pelo que pude perceber o outro foi respondido pelo cap 19, a Serena esta sendo dura sim, mas ela quer se defender e a melhor defesa é sim um bom ataque.

Quanto a Beryl, não sei o que ela vai aprontar ainda, mas tenho uma idéia.

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da Esmeralda e de Serena a aconselhando, acho que elas tem tudo para serem amigas ^^

Bom fico devendo a surra do Darien na Beryl por que ele ainda tá com o pé atrás, mas quem sabe mais pra frente?

**Espero que gostem desse cap ^^ e não deixem de mandar reviews fico muito feliz em ler e respondê-los. **

**Kissus**

**Ja ne.**


	21. Chapter 21

-Não sei quanto ao mundo. Sei apenas que meu mundo gira ao seu redor. –responde ele.

Ela queria fingir que não tinha escutado o que ele disse, mas sabia que tinha escutado perfeitamente quando sentiu que suas pernas fraquejavam. Teve que se apoiar na mesa e caminhar lentamente até um dos sofás para poder se sentar.

-Não brinque comigo Darien. –afirma ela.

-Isso nem passou pela minha cabeça. –responde ele.

-Claro que não. –afirma ela com tom de deboche.

---

Em uma cafeteria no centro comercial uma mulher demonstrava sua ira, atraindo olhares curiosos e sob o olhar de pena da jovem que com ela estava. Beryl estava colérica, não admitia que ele voltasse para ela, faria qualquer coisa para separá-los de vez. A jovem a sua frente desviara o olhar para o celular buscando uma mensagem mas da um suspiro desanimado e coloca o celular com o visor virado para baixo e volta a olhar para a mulher a sua frente com cara de pena.

-Por que está me olhando com essa cara? –questiona a ruiva. –Não sinta pena de mim. Esta na mesma situação afinal seu queridinho só tem olhos para aquela fedelha.

-Aceita Beryl ele não é pra você. –diz a outra tentando por juízo na cabeça da prima.

-Eu não vou perdê-lo, eu o quero. –afirma a ruiva. –E vou ter nem que para isso tenha que matá-la.

-Olha o que está dizendo. Olha o que está fazendo. Acha que isso é amor? Até que ponto vai a sua loucura? –pergunta a outra.

-Até o ponto de provar a ele que esta criança não é dele. –a outra olha incrédula. –E se for dele até o ponto de fazê-la abortar, de novo.

-Como assim de novo? –questiona a outra.

-Tenho uns medicamentos guardados em casa, mas precisaria chegar perto dela e por aos poucos em sua bebida ou comida. Quantos meses ela está? Três? Quatro? Tenho que ser rápida, mas se bem que se ela tomar depois dos 5 meses, ela pode morrer também então nós duas saímos no lucro Esmeralda. –diz ela como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo tentando convencer a prima a pensar do mesmo jeito. –Eu fico com Darien e você com Diamante. Sou ou não sou um gênio? Pode dizer.

-Quer dizer que já fez isso antes? –pergunta a outra

-Claro que sim, com ela, mas a puta era pior do que um coelho. –responde a outra. –Engravidou quatro vezes seguidas, olha quase fiquei sem remédio para todas às vezes. Acho que poderia usar uma dose mais forte. Seria a ultima vez mesmo.

-Você é uma louca Beryl é isso o que você é. Uma garotinha mimada, que não aceita não como resposta. Olha o que está fazendo. Você está doente. –afirma a outra tentando se levantar.

-Louca ou não sou sua prima. Mas acredite priminha se abrir a boca para falar o que eu lhe disse, também terá o mesmo fim. –diz a ruiva segurando o braço da outra.

-Acredite Beryl, eu não tenho medo de você, e se você encostar na Serena. Eu mesma acabo com você. –ela se solta, pega sua bolsa e seu celular e sai do estabelecimento deixando a ruiva de olhos arregalados.

-Então priminha está me desafiando...

---

Dlin dlon.

Diamante correu para abrir a porta. Tinha passado no apartamento de Serena, mas ela não estava em casa então deixou-lhe um bilhete pedindo que ela fosse até o dele, queria saber o que tinha acontecido depois que foi embora e se Chiba não a estava com Petsai na cozinha, e não esperavam visitas por tanto só poderia ser ela.

-Esmeralda? Oi. –sauda ele surpreso.

-Oi, tudo bem? –questiona ele.

-Ah, claro tudo ótimo. –afrima ela dando três beijinhos na bochecha dele. –Onde está seu irmão?

-Veio ver meu irmão? –questiona ele meio chateado.

-Claro. Queria o que? Que eu viesse te ver? –pergunta ela.

-seria bom. –sussurra ele.

-Um, quem sabe na próxima. Preciso falar com Saffiro.

-Está na cozinha com Petsai. –responde o outro.

-Ótimo. –diz ela indo para a cozinha. –Olá pombinhos. Preciso falar com os dois urgente.

-E eu fico aonde? –pergunta Diamante.

-Toma aqui tem 500 yens vai comprar um sorvete pra você. –diz ela com ar de deboche, piscando o olho.

Os outros olhavam a cena segurando o riso, era a primeira vez que alguém agia assim com Diamante. Ele estava irritado, deu a volta e saiu da cozinha batendo pé como uma criança birrenta.

-Será que ele ficou bravo? –questiona ela.

-Claro que não. –afirma Saffiro.

-O que quer falar? –pergunta Petsai.

-Beryl e os Chiba. –responde ela.

-O que tem eles? –pergunta Saffiro.

-Eu estava com Beryl fazendo compras quando os vimos. Serena e Darien estavam indo a sorveteria, e nossa prima. –diz ela olhando a Petsai. – Não perdeu tempo e começou a dar em cima dele, falando obscenidades dignas de uma prostituta. Mas ele lhe jogou na cara que não queria nada com ela. como ele disse mesmo? –ela para e faz uma cara de pensativa. –Ah é: "_Você sabe, sempre soube que a única pessoa que eu amo é a Serena. Soube antes mesmo do nosso caso começar. Mas mesmo assim você insistiu. E eu idiota cedi, mas não quer dizer que tenha deixado de amá-la. Só deixei de merecer seu amor. Mas nada mudou. Eu ainda a amo. E sempre vou amar. mesmo que ela não me de mais uma chance, mesmo que ela me peça para morrer eu ainda irei amá-la. Poderão passar milhões de anos, uma eternidade. Eu ainda vou amá-la. E mesmo que eu morra, sinto que minha alma ainda irá viver por ela. Ainda a amará com a mesma intensidade de hoje. Eu a amo hoje e sempre. Mas não é só amor. É paixão. Sinto meu sangue ferver só em olhar para ela. Sinto vontade de agarrá-la aqui mesmo na rua e fazer amor com ela como nunca fiz com nenhuma outra mulher, tão pouco com você. Só o fato de ouvi-la gemer meu nome me enche de prazer."_ Ela foi humilhada por ele e o pior, é que ela não desiste. –diz a jovem desesperada.

-Como assim? –questiona a outra.

-Ela disse coisas horríveis e métodos horríveis para conseguir Darien de volta. Ou que fique longe da Serena. Eu nunca pude imaginar que ela seria capaz dessas coisas. Temos que proteger a Serena. –ela olha pra Saffiro e Petsai com olhar de suplica. –Pets temos que contar a ela.

-Contar o que? –pergunta Diamante entrando na cozinha.

-Eu pedi pra você sair. –diz Esmeralda.

-Que bom que não o fiz. –diz ele. – Por que querem tanto esconder de mim os assuntos relacionados a Serena. –nervoso.

-Por que você fica nervoso e não consegue raciocinar direito. E tememos que arrume confusão com Darien. –responde Saffiro.

-Claro que sim. Se ele a machucar eu o mato. Serena é como uma irmã para mim. –diz ele.

-Irmãos não fazem sexo. –afirma Saffiro.

-Bem, tive que chegar a esse ponto para ver que não a quero mais do que quereria minha irmã se eu tivesse uma. –responde o outro.

-Mas voltando a Beryl. –diz Saffiro.

-Ela afirmou com todas as letras que.... –começa ela. –Espera. –ela mexe na bolsa e pega seu celular.

-Anda garota fale. –diz Diamante.

-Ouçam. –ela liga o celular no viva voz. -_"Por que está me olhando com essa cara?Não sinta pena de mim. Esta na mesma situação afinal seu queridinho só tem olhos para aquela fedelha.""Aceita Beryl ele não é pra você.""Eu não vou perdê-lo, eu o quero.E vou ter nem que para isso tenha que matá-la.""Olha o que está dizendo. Olha o que está fazendo. Acha que isso é amor? Até que ponto vai a sua loucura?""Até o ponto de provar a ele que esta criança não é dele.E se for dele até o ponto de fazê-la abortar, de novo.""Como assim de novo?""Tenho uns medicamentos guardados em casa, mas precisaria chegar perto dela e por aos poucos em sua bebida ou comida. Quantos meses ela está? Três? Quatro? Tenho que ser rápida, mas se bem que se ela tomar depois dos 5 meses, ela pode morrer também então nós duas saímos no lucro Esmeralda. Eu fico com Darien e você com Diamante. Sou ou não sou um gênio? Pode dizer.""Quer dizer que já fez isso antes?""Claro que sim, com ela, mas a puta era pior do que um coelho. Engravidou quatro vezes seguidas, olha quase fiquei sem remédio para todas às vezes. Acho que poderia usar uma dose mais forte. Seria a ultima vez mesmo.""Você é uma louca Beryl é isso o que você é. Uma garotinha mimada, que não aceita não como resposta. Olha o que está fazendo. Você está doente.""Louca ou não sou sua prima. Mas acredite priminha se abrir a boca para falar o que eu lhe disse, também terá o mesmo fim.""Acredite Beryl, eu não tenho medo de você, e se você encostar na Serena. Eu mesma acabo com você."_

-Eu não acredito. –afirma Saffiro.

-Essa mulher é um monstro. –diz Diamante.

-Como conseguiu? –pergunta Petsai.

-Ela simplesmente soltou. Fingi que estava checando umas mensagens e saiu. –afirma ela.

-O que vamos fazer agora? –pergunta Saffiro.

-Entregá-la a justiça seria muito bom. –afirma Diamante. –Mas não sem antes darmos uma bela surra.

-E sermos presos por agressão? –pergunta Esmeralda.

-Ela te ameaçou. –diz Petsai.

-Eu não tenho medo dela. –afirma a outra. -Temos que falar com a Serena.

-Eu não a encontro. –responde Diamante.

-Deve estar com Darien ainda. –responde Esmeralda.

-E se ele estiver com Beryl? Se tudo não for uma farsa? –questiona Diamante.

-Deixa de ser idiota. Acha que Beryl se daria ao trabalho de pensar nessas coisas para despistar? Acha que Darien a faria abortar? Você lembra com Serena o descrevia quando estava grávida sabe que ele deseja mais que tudo ser pai. Era só vê-lo parecia que no mundo só havia ela. –diz Saffiro.

-Claro tanto que ele correu para os braços dessa mulher na primeira oportunidade que teve. –responde o outro.

-Não vou defendê-lo. Mas não vou culpá-lo. –diz o outro. –Serena é minha amiga, e me dói lembrar o quanto ela sofreu até descobrir que estava grávida. –responde o outro.

-Mas mesmo assim parece que quer que ela volte para esse desgraçado que a fez sofrer. –diz o outro.

-Ela o ama e ele a ama Diamante não consegue entender? Quem ama perdoa. Sei que é difícil imaginar, eu não sei se no lugar dela não faria o mesmo que ela, mas isso é por que em nossa sociedade não estamos dispostos a lutar mais pelo amor. A investir em algo duradouro, somos movidos por nossos próprios desejos e prazeres sem nos importarmos com o outro, talvez por isso ele a tenha traído e é pelo mesmo motivo que ela não da o braço a torcer por que não quer lutar. –afirma o outro. –Mas não sou eu quem vai dizer isso a ela. Ela terá que ver por ela mesma e ver o que é mais importante para ela: esse orgulho idiota ou o amor do homem da vida dela e pai dos filhos dela.

---------

N.A.: mais um cap pronto com uma lição de moral de Saffiro. Nossa tava inspirada. Espero que tenham gostado.

**Nandinha82:** como pode ver a sere está perdida, acho que Darien também está rsrs, mas mesmo assim ele sabe que quer estar ao lado da família dele. Bem nessa parte ele ainda não cometeu nenhuma besteira, eles mal apareceram.

Diamante concorda com você que ela precisa mesmo apanhar, e as outras meninas que estão acompanhando a fic também ^^, tah eu tambem, mas sou um caso a parte.

Se você gostou da Esmeralda no outro cap nesse então ficará louca. ^^ rsrs ela é muito corajosa, e diferente da Petsai não tem medo da Beryl.

Quanto a outra história acho que já te respondi ^^.

**Aileen: ** esse é mesmo seu nome? Sabe lembrei de uma amiga minha que tem uma amiga com mesmo nome, mas pode ser muita coincidência. De onde você é? Espero que goste do cap, bem, como ainda não passei pela situação do casal, faço minhas as palavras do Saffiro, embora saiba que agiria pior do que a Serena. Meio confusa não?

**Jocelaine:** sim bem mais perto ^^ gaúcha tchê ^^ rsrs que bom ^^

**Estrela lunar:** Amiga senti sua falta, pq estranhei que não via tua foto rsrsrs adoro essa foto rsrs, mas não se preocupe, essa época de férias é assim mesmo o importante é que não esqueceu de mim. ^^ Sim a Beryl é de fato uma peste mas a Esmeralda também, só que esta do lado do casal. ^^

**Mimi: **espero que goste do cap. E quem vai tramar não será a Beryl ^^

**Marcinha:** O que Darien sabe é que ele quer a família de volta e como a Serena ficou abalada com a história da Beryl, ela esta indefesa a ele ^^

**Espero que tenham gostado do cap, eu de fato acabei de escrevê-lo. Se quiserem olhar a fic que estou postando, O Lado Escuro do Desejo, fiquem a vontade, ela é uma adaptação, mas não me chamem de plagiadora quando postar a fic que tenho em mente com tema parecido. Bom acho que é tudo que tenho a dizer. Não esqueçam dos reviews. Ia dizer bom fim de semana, mas já é domingo, então bom fim de findi e bom começo de semana.**

**Kissus **

**Ja ne.**


	22. Chapter 22

Gommen ne

Meninas eu não abandonei vocês, tão pouco abandonei a fic, sei que não apareço há semanas mas não me esqueci de vocês. Mas é que minha falta de criatividade se uniu a grandes desastres.

Primeiramente, estava sem criatividade nenhuma para escrever a fic, ou melhor, criatividade em excesso o que no meu caso é um perigo, então fui deixando os dias passarem, quando vi já tinha passado uma semana então decidi que era hora de sentar e escrever.

Estava eu tri feliz, tri gaúcha nesse "tri" mas disfarça, escrevendo a minha fic, mas não queria postar só 5 paginas de Word, por que vocês mereciam mais, afinal de contas tinha ficado dias sem postar então tinha que recompensá-las.

Como eu acabei me viciando em um jogo, pensei em jogar primeiro, um pouco para relaxar, e acordar, já que escrevo de madrugada, quase de manhã, para poder escrever a fic e fazer as outras coisas que tenho que fazer para meu pai na internet.

Mas para minha grande sorte, quando abro o jogo o pc trava, e eu tenho que reiniciá-lo, pensei que era problema no jogo, mas descobri que não era, fiquei desesperada não sabia o que fazer. Chamei meu amigo para me ajudar, mas ele assim como eu estava sem dormir, isso era umas 9h da manhã, ele tentou de tudo e nada conseguiu, ele até estragou seu próprio pc na tentativa, mas já arrumou, então resolvemos formatá-lo, eu só consegui salvar a fic.

Infelizmente não funcionou, e como ele tava desmaiando de sono desistimos de tentar naquele dia, meu pai acabou chamando um técnico que viria a principio na quinta, mas acabou vindo na sexta, e como ele não gosta de cancelar serviços contratados tivemos que esperá-lo.

Na sexta ele veio por volta das onze e tinha que ir embora meio-dia e meia, ele tentou formatar o pc, mesmo eu tendo dito que nem assim tínhamos conseguido, então ele disse que deveria formatar da outra maneira, não da rápida como sempre fazemos, e ficou formatando e o pc trancando, ele acabou indo embora sem resolver o problema.

No sábado meu amigo e eu fuçamos no pc e ele tentou formatar de novo, e mexendo em alguns programas que baixou da internet pelo pc dele ele descobriu que não era vírus, formatei meu pc por nada (só porque minha tela de login e de boot era do Inuyasha e o wallpaper da Sailor moon, com a barra rosa ^^) nem lembro como mas ele descobriu que era a memória RAM que tava com problema.

No mesmo dia compramos a memória, e tudo funfou ^^ só que tava sem Word, eu pedi para ele, mas ele não me trouxe, então, eu acabei tendo que baixar da internet.

Agora só falta passar a fic pro pc, escrever um pouco e postar.

....

**E foi isso que aconteceu...**


	23. Cap 22

-Acho que todos sabemos que a questão agora não é a vida sentimental do casal, embora tenha que achar lindas as tuas palavras e dizer que Pets tem muita sorte em te ter ao seu lado. –afirma Esmeralda chamando a atenção dos irmãos que pareciam ter entrado em seu próprio mundo. –A questão é o que faremos?

-Ora, o que faremos, entregaremos essa gravação a policia e a prendermos. –responde Petsai.

-Claro, para ela entrar com um bom advogado, pois sabe que nossos tios podem pagar, e ficar livre? –pergunta a outra. –Eu sei como Beryl, pensa, afinal, não somos tão diferentes. Somos as mimadinhas da família.

-Olha, até agora tem demonstrado ser bem diferente da sua prima. –responde Diamante. –Duvido que você fizesse mal a alguém para conseguir um homem.

-Mesmo assim, eu sei o que é ter tudo o que quer. Mas o que nos difere é que eu jamais mancharia minhas mãos de sangue para ter o que quero. Meus pais sempre me ensinaram que o céu é o limite do que eu quero e posso ter exceto que isso magoe outras pessoas, me ensinaram a maneira deles, a sentir o mínimo de compaixão e empatia pelo próximo. E sou grata a eles por isso, pois temo que se não fosse por isso seria como Beryl. –afirma ela.

-Bem, mas para nossa sorte, não é. –afirma Saffiro.

-Então, o que acha que devemos fazer? –pergunta Diamante puxando uma cadeira virando-a ao contrario e sentando-se.

-Não sei, falar com Darien, com as meninas, alertá-los para o que ela é capaz de fazer. –diz ela. –Ou ficar em silencio e deixar a própria Serena encontrar alguém para protegê-la, mas ficando sempre perto para observar os passos de Beryl.

-Vou até o apartamento do Darien. –responde Diamante pulando da cadeira.

-Ah sim a troco de que? –pergunta Saffiro. –Sabe que ele não vai atender.

-Então o que faremos? –pergunta o outro.

-Telefone celular serve para que? –pergunta Esmeralda.

----

_My love,_

_Meu amor,_

_There's only you in my life_

_Somente há você em minha vida_

_The only thing that's bright_

_A única coisa que é brilhante_

O que faria agora? Ele não acreditara em uma só palavra dela, isso ela tinha certeza, conhecia-o muito bem, no entanto, ele estava mantendo ela perto dele, como se tentasse acreditar no que ela dizia. Por que? Ele estava indo contra suas próprias idéias. De fato, ela não queria pensar no por que. Tinha medo da resposta, tinha medo que sua mente apaixonada se iludisse e sofresse mais ainda. Não poderia deixar-se levar, pelos gêmeos. Falando em gêmeos nem nome ela tinha em mente para eles.

-Que tal um chá? –pergunta ele da cozinha.

-Não obrigada. –responde ela.

_My first love,_

_Meu primeiro amor,_

_You're every breath that I take_

_Você é cada fôlego que eu tomo_

_You're every step I make_

_Você é cada passo que eu faço_

-Você não está com fome? –pergunta ele no batente da porta.

-Não. –responde ela brava.

ROINC!

-Como imaginei. –responde ele voltando a cozinha.

-Escute aqui Chiba, eu quero ir para casa. –esbraveja a jovem.

_And I_

_E eu_

_(I-I-I-I-I)_

_(eu-eu-eu-eu-eu)_

_I want to share_

_Eu quero compartilhar_

_All my love with you_

_Todo meu amor com você_

_No one else will do..._

_Ninguém mais irá fazer..._

-Considere-se em casa. Você é minha esposa, o que é meu é seu. –diz ele.

-Que parte de não estamos mais casados você não entende? –pergunta ela.

-Vamos discutir isso de novo? –pergunta ele de maneira tão gentil que faz com que ela se cale.

_And your eyes_

_E seus olhos_

_Your eyes, your eyes_

_Seus olhos, seus olhos_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Eles me contam o quanto você se importa_

_Ooh yes, you will always be_

_Ooh sim, você sempre será_

_My endless love_

_Meu infinito amor_

-Esta bem. –sussurra ela. – O que pretende fazer?

-Ficamos aqui, agora, já esta ficando tarde mesmo, amanhã bem cedo vou arrumar um local para irmos e logo partiremos. –diz ele.

-Ah, tah, é tão simples assim. E como fica meu emprego? E o seu? –pergunta ela.

-Acha que me importo mais com a droga do meu emprego do que com você e nossos filhos? Já fiz muita merda em minha vida e te abandonar agora não vai ser uma delas. –responde ele. –Além do mais tenho férias atrasadas e você sabe.

-Bem, vou ligar pro Saffiro. –responde ela.

-Pra que? –pergunta ele irritado.

-Para dizer a eles que estou bem, Di, deve estar preocupado. –afirma ela discando o número do amigo.

-Bem, vou preparar a janta. –diz ele tomado pelo ciúme voltando a cozinha. Não tinha o direito de reclamar a final. A culpa dessa situação era toda dele a final de contas.

-Saffiro?..._Não Serena aqui é a Petsai_ ... Ah, oi Petsai. O Saffiro ta ai? _Tah sim quer que eu chame ele?_... Sim por favor. _Só um instante.... _Certo _**SAFFIRO!!!!**_ _**Petsai meu amor não precisa gritar. "Telefone pra você" Certo!**_. _Alô_ Saf? Olha só, eu estou no apartamento do Darien. _Vocês estão se ajeitando?_ Não. _Deveria dar uma chance a ele._ Bem não foi pra isso que eu liguei. _E pra que foi??_ Vou sair da cidade. _Ele vai junto?_ É vai._Por quanto tempo?_ Não sei. _Umm, Não sei é muito tempo para uma reconciliação._ Saffiro. _Só falei a verdade_. , tenho que desligar, até mais. –dizendo isso a jovem desliga o telefone.

Um cheiro bom vinha da cozinha, ela estava morta de fome, vai até lá. Ao chegar lá encontra Darien com um avental sobre a roupa, lidando nas panelas. Há muito não via essa cena, e sentia falta de vê-lo assim. Ela não sabe quanto tempo ficou parada no batente da porta olhando-o. ela o amava, mas tê-lo por perto lhe fazia tão mal. Será que ela deveria esquecer seu orgulho e voltar pra ele?? Ele poderia fazer de novo. Ou não.

-Está com fome? Já esta quase pronto. –diz ele ao notá-la olhando-o.

-Ahn? –pergunta ela saindo de seus pensamentos.

-Já esta quase pronto. Por que não se senta? –pergunta ele.

-Ah, sim. –diz ela sentando-se.

"_- Diz que não pensa em um menino com belos e sonhadores olhos azuis e cabelos pretos como o ébano. Ou talvez uma menina, de cabelos dourados como trigo, olhos azuis escuros como o céu estrelado?"_

A voz dele ecoava na mente dela, e ela não pode deixar de imaginá-los. Duas crianças lindas correndo pela rua, indo em direção a uma casa. Eram lindos, ele atrás deles pedindo que não corressem e ela a porta esperando-os. -Mamãe. –os gêmeos gritariam. E ela sorriria para eles se acocaria na altura deles abria os braços dizendo: -Venham cá meus amores dêem um abraço na mamãe e digam como foi seu dia. – eles a abraçariam e contariam suas façanhas. – O papai nos levou no médico e depois ao parque. Comemos algodão doce... –diriam eles entusiasmados. –É mesmo? –diria ela feliz, então olharia para Darien. Beijaria cada uma das crianças e iria até ele. –Acho que eu também mereço um abraço. –diria ele com cara de abandonado. –Tive que aturá-los se matando o dia inteiro enquanto a senhora ficava em casa. –diria ele sorrindo. –Bem eu merecia não é afinal em breve terei que cuidar de mais um, e do jeito que vão as coisas acho que são dois. –diria ela sorrindo.-Sim. –ele agacharia até seu ventre beijaria sua barriga saliente. Em seguida beijaria a com fervor. –ECAA Da sapinho. –diriam os gêmeos que estariam olhando a cena com cara de nojo. –Dizem isso agora. – sem duvida seriam o retrato de uma família feliz.

-Serena... Serena.. –o jovem a chamava mas ela parecia longe.

-Ahn.. Darien. –sussurra ela envergonhada.

-O que houve? –pergunta ele.

-Devaneios. Só isso. – diz ela com lagrimas nos olhos.

_Two hearts,_

_Dois corações,_

_Two hearts that beat as one_

_Dois corações que batem como um_

_Our lives have just begun_

_Nossas vidas acabaram de começar_

-Bem, vamos jantar. –diz ele servindo-lhe do macarrão.

-Obrigada. –responde ela.

Jantaram em silencio. Nenhum dos dois tinha coragem de falar algo, tudo o que queriam era estar juntos, mas sabiam que se o silencio fosse quebrado eles acabariam discutindo. Ao terminar a janta ele recolheu os pratos. E pôs-se a lavar a louça. A jovem levantou-se da mesa e o ajudou secando-as.

-Serena, sente-se. –diz ele.

-Deixe-me ajudá-lo. –diz ela secando a louça.

-Não precisa, sente-se deixe que eu faço tudo. –diz ele.

-Não senhor, vou lhe ajudar também, sabe tenho mãos muito hábeis. –diz ela.

-Eu sei. –diz ele com um tom malicioso. –Nunca disse que não tinha, mas é que é minha convidada. –diz ele olhando-a.

_Forever_

_Para sempre_

_(Ohhhhhh)_

_I'll hold you close in my arms_

_Eu segurarei você perto em meus braços_

_I can't resist your charms_

_Não consigo resistir aos seus encantos_

-Bons modos nunca foram meu forte. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Você é tão linda Serena. –sussurra ele olhando-a.

-Bem, é melhor terminarmos tenho que ir para casa dormir. –diz ela.

-Você não vai para casa. –diz ele. –Você vai ficar aqui.

-E onde eu irei dormir? –pergunta ela.

-Em minha cama. –diz ele malicioso.

_And love_

_E amor_

_Oh, love_

_Oh, amor_

_I'll be a fool_

_Eu serei um tolo_

_For you,_

_Por você,_

_I'm sure_

_Tenho certeza_

_You know I don't mind_

_Você sabe que eu não me importo_

_Oh, you know I don't mind_

_Oh, você sabe que eu não me importo_

-Não. Não posso te tirar a sua cama. –diz ela deixando claro que não cogitava a idéia de dormirem juntos.

-Eu não me importo. –diz ele indo para a sala.

-Mas eu sim. –diz ela indo atrás dele.

-Serena, por favor, já conversamos sobre isso, não quero que va para casa. –diz ele sentando-se no sofá.

-Por que tanto medo? –pergunta ela sentando-se a frente dele.

_'Cause you,_

_Porque você,_

_You mean the world to me_

_Você significa o mundo para mim_

_Oh_

_I know_

_Eu sei_

_I know_

_Eu sei_

_I've found in you_

_Eu achei em você_

_My endless love_

_Meu infinito amor_

-Por que posso te perder. –diz ele desesperado.

-Darien não podemos perder aquilo que não temos. –diz ela também desesperada levantando-se.

-Mas eu sei que ainda te tenho. –diz ele segurando-a pelo pulso e fazendo com que ela se desequilibre e caia em seu colo.

-Deixe-me sair. –grita ela.

-Shii, não vou te fazer nada, apenas fique aqui, fique quietinha, deixe-me te abraçar, estar perto de ti. –pede ele num sussurro sensual, abraçando-a com carinho.

-Dare..-sussurra ela.

-Por favor. –pede ele aconchegando-a ao seu peito e escondendo sua cabeça nos cabelos ela.

Ela não disse nada ficou na mesma posição, queria tê-lo ao seu lado, apesar de tudo se sentia segura ao lado dele, e aos poucos percebeu que a respiração dele mudou, seus batimentos estavam mais acelerados, ele estava chorando. Ela sabia disso. Mas ele provavelmente não queria que ela o visse assim, ele sofria calado, desde quando o conhecera, este era o jeito dele de ser, era a maneira dele de sofrer, sofria calado. Mas o culpado dessa vez por sua dor era ele próprio e ela nada poderia fazer.

-------------

Esmeralda chegava e casa cansada, Diamante estava com ela se oferecera para levá-la e ela não pode recusar. Afinal de contas ela queria estar perto dele.

-Bem, obrigada por ter me trazido em casa. –diz ela assim que ele para o carro.

-De nada. –diz ela. –Mas acho que quem tem que agradecer sou eu. –diz ele.

-Agradecer por que? –pergunta ela.

-Pelo que fez a Serena. –diz ele.

-Ela é uma boa pessoa não merece que Beryl arruíne sua vida. –diz ela. –Tenho que ir. –diz ela abrindo a porta do carro.

-Espera. –diz ele segurando-a pelo pulso.

-O que houve? –pergunta ela.

-Não mereço um beijo por ter te trazido em casa? –pergunta ele.

-A sim... –diz ela envergonhada.

-Então? –pergunta ele.

Ela aproximasse dele fechando os olhos vagarosamente, ele faz o mesmo, ao chegar próximo a ele ela beija sua bochecha com um beijo estralado e sai do carro surpreendendo o jovem pois não era o que ele esperava dela.

-Até mais Diamante. – diz ela fechando a porta do carro com um sorriso maroto.

-Até mais Esmeralda. –diz ele. Ele espera até que ela entre em casa e da partida no carro por algum motivo ainda pensava nela, mas não sabia por que.

-----

Rei estava muito brava, tinha marcado com Serena de se reunirem no templo para conversar sobre os bebes e também queriam fazer-lhe uma festa, mas ela não aparecera, a principio, acharam normal que ela estivesse atrasada, era típico dela, porém ela nunca se atrasava mais que meia hora, ou seja, ela de fato não viria.

-O que será que houve? –perguntou Mina.

-Provavelmente deve ter esquecido. –diz Litha.

-Mas ela teria ligado. Não é? –diz Amy.

-Até parece que não a conhecem, se ela se esqueceu de fato não deve ter nem lembrado ainda, e mesmo assim, acho que ela não ligaria. –diz a morena irritada olhando para a mesa farta de quitutes. -22 anos e nada de juízo, fico me perguntando, o que será dessas crianças com uma mãe assim.

-Ah Rei não seja tão dura com ela, será que ela não está doente? –pergunta de cabelos castanhos.

-Eu liguei para a casa dela e ninguém atendeu o dia todo, deixei mensagem na secretária, mas ela não retornou. –diz a de cabelos azuis.

-Será que não está com Saffiro e Diamante? –pergunta Mina.

-É afinal eles também não vieram. –diz Litha.

-Mas eles podiam ter ligado avisando que falta de consideração. –diz a morena irritada. –Somos amigas dela afinal de contas.

-Rei, está com ciúmes dos meninos? –pergunta Mina.

-Cala a boca Mina. –diz a morena brava.

-Vou ligar para Saffiro. –diz Litha. –_Alo?__**Alo!**__ Saffiro?__**Sim sou eu quem fala?**__ Oi, sou eu Litha. Tudo bem?__**Tudo e você como está Litha?**__ Também eu ligue para saber se a Serena está com vocês.__**Não ela não está**__. E sabe me dizer onde ela está? __**Foi seqüestrada.**__ SEQUESTRADA? __**Não precisa se preocupar.**__ COMO NÃO ME PROCUPAR. __**Ela foi seqüestrada por Darien.**__ Como assim?__** Ele a levou para o apartamento dele e não quer que ela saia de lá. **__E com que direito ele pede isso? __**É assunto deles não se preocupe garanto que ele não lhe fará mal**__. Está bem. Thcau. __**Tchau**_**.**

-E então? –pergunta Mina.

-Ela está com Darien no apartamento dele. –responde a jovem.

-Esses ai não se separam mais.- diz a loira.

-Mina! –exclama Amy.

-Mas é verdade, moram no mesmo prédio, terão dois filhos lindos e ele vive atrás dela. –diz a jovem. –Fora que nós sabemos que ela não tem coragem para pedir o divorcio e ele não quer.

----

Darien e Serena ficaram abraçados por um tempo, então ele notou que a respiração dela estava ritimada e percebeu que ela estava dormido, pegou-a no colo e a pôs na cama ela não queria dormir com ele e ele a respeitaria em sua opinião, a tapou e ficou por um tempo próximo a ela olhando-a dormir. Parecia tão tranqüila, sentia falta de despertar ao lado dela. E vê-la sorrir.

Sabia que se Beryl não tivesse aparecido em suas vidas e que se ele não tivesse se deixado levar por ela eles estariam em casa, na casa que com tanto suor eles compraram para eles, uma casa que mostrava que os sonhos deles estavam se realizando, uma casa que demonstrava o desejo de muitos filhos e muito amor. Esse era o desejo deles, desejo que custou a se realizar, e quando o fez, foi um pouco tarde, mas se tornou a única chance que ele tinha de reparar o maior erro em sua vida. Era a única chance que ele tinha de estar novamente ao lado daquela que tanto amava, e que tanto magoara. Seria difícil mas ele tentaria, tinha que tentar. _"Por favor Serena, me conte. Estou aqui para escutá-la, mas deixe-me ajudar. –ouve sua própria voz pedindo a ela uma explicação. –Por favor." __**"Está bem. **__–afirma ela nervosa como se travasse uma batalha interna.__**"**__ "Sou todo ouvidos. –afirma ele tentando lhe passar tranqüilidade." __**"Sei que não vai acreditar em mim, mas enfim, não posso mais segurar. –começa ela devagar, mas ele temia que algo pior surgisse. – Primeiramente, estou partindo. Mas não se preocupe, te darei o divórcio antes de ir. **__–ele lembra de como perdeu o chão ao que ele sabia ela estava disposta a tentar de novo. Por que? Não podia deixá-la ir.__** – Sei que você pode dizer que é coisa da minha cabeça, mas não é e você sabe disso, eu não teria por que inventar algo assim. Mas enfim, vamos ao que interessa. Infelizmente, para mim, e talvez para você, soube por fontes fiéis que o meu ultimo aborto, não foi espontâneo e sim provocado. **__–mas o médico lhe havia dito que foi espontâneo, como ele poderia errar? Era o melhor em sua área. __**–Sei que vai dizer que o médico disse que foi espontâneo, eu fiz o mesmo. Mas fiquei sabendo de minha fonte que a causadora dele falou que o havia provocado. Eu não sei. Eu não entendo nada sobre medicamentos e drogas, tudo o que eu sei e você sabe é que nosso filho era perfeito e minha gestação embora de risco também estava perfeita. Isso me leva a crer que o que disseram é verdade e eu não quero correr o risco e tentar. Te digo isso para que saiba porque estou indo embora**__. –ela parecia tão crente em suas palavras, mas ele não imaginava quem seria capaz de fazer algo assim a ela, ela não tinha ninguém que a odiava__**."**__ "-Serena, isso é loucura, preste atenção no que está dizendo. Acusar alguém assim é anti-ético. –ele lembra de seu desespero." __**"Não me fale em ética Dr. Chiba. Você tratava a enfermeira que trabalhava com você como se fosse sua secretária. Isso é claro antes de torná-la sua amante. Deus sabe quantas orgias não fizeram naquele consultório**__. – a voz dela saíra doida, e ele sabia que o que ela falava era verdade e não tentaria negar. __**–Você sabe do que eu sou capaz e do que ela é capaz. E sabe que ela pode muito bem ter me "envenenado" afinal de contas você a fazia levar café para você e seus "convidados". Mas tudo bem Darien, não quer acreditar em mim. Não o faça, eu estou partindo. E não pretendo voltar." **__"Não. Eu acredito em você. –ele mentira, mas sabia que nas afirmações dela tinha um fundo de verdade, mas será que Beryl era capaz disso? Ele estava em duvida." __**"Não. Você não acredita**__. –ela sempre sabia o que ele estava pensando, mas mesmo assim ele queria tentar convencê-la a ficar, tinha que conseguir." "Mas eu quero acreditar. – sua voz soa sincera." __**"-Por que?**__ – ela perguntara incrédula." "Pelo simples fato de que eu te amo. – responde ele de todo coração –E quero te fazer feliz"._

Será mesmo que Beryl era a culpada de toda a sua desgraça? Não seria um ato saudável de um ser humano fazer o que Serena a acusava. Ele queria mas não conseguia crer nas palavras de Serena. Mas estava disposto a conhecer o lado dela. E assim tirar suas conclusões. De fato sabia que se fosse verdade Beryl, poderia ter lhe envenenado das quatro vezes então.

Não sebe por quanto tempo ficou ali, até que o cansaço tomou conta dele e ele pegou umas cobertas no armário e foi para a sala. Amanhã seria um longo dia para ele.

-----------

Os raios de sol entraram pela janela de vidro, que estava com a cortina aberta, despertando a mulher adormecida na cama. Ela sabia que aquele não era seu quarto e aquela não era sua casa, estava no apartamento dele, do homem que tanto amava mas que tinha que se afastar logo. Ela levantou-se para procurá-lo provavelmente estaria na sala.

-Darien. –chamou ela, mas ele não atendeu.

_Oooh, and love_

_Oooh, e amor_

_Oh, love_

_Oh, amor_

_I'll be that fool_

_Eu serei aquele tolo_

_For you,_

_Por você,_

_I'm sure_

_Tenho certeza_

_You know I don't mind_

_Você sabe que eu não me importo_

_Oh you know-_

_Oh você sabe_

_I don't mind_

_Eu não me importo_

Ela olhou na sala, ele não estava lá, havia uma muda de cobertas no sofá dobradas dando indicio de que ele dormira ali. Foi para a cozinha, mas nada, a xícara e o pires lhe indicavam que ele tomara café, ao passar novamente pela sala encontrou um bilhete sobre a mesa.

_Serena_

_Meu amor, fui resolver alguns problemas antes que partamos da cidade, espero estar de volta antes de acordares, mas se não estiver, espreme, que logo regressarei. Te amo._

_Com amor,_

_Darien._

Era a chance perfeita, ela foi até a porta mas ela estava trancada, ele a trancara dentro do apartamento e ela nada poderia fazer. Sem ter o que fazer resolveu descobrir o motivo dele não ter lhe oferecido ou usado outro quarto para dormir. Para a sua surpresa, no primeiro quarto encontrou uma mini biblioteca, algo que não tiveram tempo de instalar na casa. A CASA, sentia dor ao lembrar da casa deles, sabia que tinha feito certo ao vendê-la, não conseguiria viver nela sem se lembrar dele, a vendera mobiliada, por que mesmo os moveis lembrariam dele. Lembraria dos sonhos que eles tiveram e de como foram destruídos, o gosto de cigarro vinha lhe forte como se o momento estivesse acontecendo de novo e ela não pode evitar em chorar.

_And, YES_

_E, SIM_

_You'll be the only one_

_Você será o único para mim_

_'Cause NO one can deny_

_Porque NINGUÉM pode negar_

_This love I have inside_

_Desse amor que eu tenho dentro de mim_

_And I'll give it all to you_

_E eu darei tudo para você_

_My love_

_Meu amor_

_My love, my love_

_Meu amor, meu amor_

_My endless Love_

_Meu infinito amor_

Ela saiu dali e foi para o outro quarto este a surpreendeu muito mais do que o outro, estava cheio de caixas, não havia mobília apenas caixas, e uma cesta, muito parecida com a que ela ganhara, o que era estranho, Darien nunca deixava as coisas assim desorganizadas. Ela se aproximou das caixas e viu que eram os móveis que ela tinha gostado para crianças, mas que temia não poder comprar por que estaria fora de moda.

-O que pretende Darien? –sussurra ela.

N.a.: Gente desculpe mesmo a demora, mas aqui está um novo cap. Espero que gostem .

**Jocelaine:** Acho que vão pegar Beryl mais tarde, mas vão pegá-la.

**Aileen: **Espero que goste do cap. E vou querer um autógrafo quando comprar seu livro ^^

**Nandinha82: ** Eu to ótima linda e você? Nesse cap tem muito do nosso casal, espero que goste das cenas deles, e também é claro, de Esmeralda e Diamante, eu particularmente gostei ^^ .

**Joycechiba: ** ele de fato ainda não acredita, mas está tentado a acreditar. Dar uma segunda chance é difícil, mas ela mesmo jah esta dando sem perceber. Ou melhor ele está a forçando a isso.

**Mimi:** que bom que gostou da atitude da Esmeralda, espero que goste também nesse cap.

**Marcinha-chan:** Acho que a frase do Da é uma frase que toda mulher quer ouvir. Sim a Beryl está realmente disposta a tudo.

**Acdy-chan: **ter você como leitora me deixa extremamente feliz ^^ mostra que eu não estou escrevendo tão mal ^^, Vamos ver mesmo um castigo a Beryl. ^^

**Neo Serenity: **que bom que gostou do cap espero que goste desse. Sei que vai ficar brava comigo mas não posso prender Beryl agora, mesmo por que Esmeralda tem razão em sua afirmação. Nossa gostou tanto que comentou 2 vezes no mesmo cap ^^ espero realmente que goste desse ^^

**Estrela lunar: ** minha flor ^^ sei que ela não se da mal nesse cap, mas espero que goste do mesmo jeito. Bjus, obrigada por não me abandonar ^^

**Bem, aqui está mais um cap postado a tarde e não de madrugada como o normal ^^ espero que gostem, desejo a todos um bom fim de semana, que aproveitem ao Maximo e que gostem da fic ^^ meu pedido especial. **** XP**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews pois faz uma autora feliz.**

**Kissus **

**Ja ne **


	24. Chapter 23

Amy Mizuno estava indo para o hospital de Tokyo, um hospital universitário, o local em que ela estudava, era a melhor "universidade" do ramo, e possuía pós-graduação em diversas áreas. Aos 21 anos estava em seu sexto semestre, ou seja na metade do curso, se conseguisse se graduar com boas notas, seria contratada pelo próprio hospital, que selecionava apenas os melhores. Ao entrar no hospital imediatamente reconheceu a figura do Dr. Chiba, ele conversava com um dos médicos, do hospital, o assunto parecia interessante e particular pois ele parecia se cuidar o tempo inteiro.

-Desculpa incomodá-los, mas Darien, preciso falar com você. –diz ela.

-Não está atrapalhando Mizuno, o assunto já acabou. –diz o outro médico. –Boas férias Chiba.

-Férias? Vai tirar férias Darien? –pergunta Amy brava. –E Beryl vai junto?

-Eu não tenho mais nada com Beryl.-diz ele.

-Ah, ta. –diz ela com tom de desconfiado, mas sabia dissimular sua preocupação. –E Serena? Por que não permitiu que ela fosse ao templo ontem?

-Ir ao templo? Não sabia que ela tinha que ir ao templo.-diz ele sem entender. -Se ela tivesse me dito. –diz ele.

-E desde quando ela tem que lhe dizer o que tem ou não que fazer? Ao que eu me lembre, vocês estão se divorciando. –lembra ela.

-Amy, Serena e eu estamos começando a nos entender. –diz ele.

-Olha Darien. Eu não sei se isso é verdade, mas sabe que as meninas e eu não deixaremos fazer mal a ela, e você sabe que a menos impulsiva do grupo sou eu, então não tente a sorte. –alerta ela.

-Amy...

-Queremos ela no templo hoje a tarde, se não, você vai enfrentar nossa fúria. –alerta ela indo embora. – E é bom mesmo que sua história não seja mentira.

Darien estava surpreendido, Amy era a mais calma das amigas de Serena, sempre na dela, nunca se metera nas poucas brigas que tiveram, mas lembrava-se dela dando conselhos, ou acalmando-os, ambos, nunca tomava partido de ninguém, seja ela, ou ele. Desde o principio nunca falara nada negativo sobre a relação deles, e agora agira dessa maneira. Ele não a culpava, a final de contas tinha magoado muito a amiga dela, e ela estava certa em querer protegê-la. Mas ainda sim, estava surpreso com a atitude dela.

Apressou-se para voltar para o apartamento ela poderia ter acordado, e ele não queria deixá-la sozinha. Não que tivesse medo que ela fugisse já que estava trancada, mas ele não queria deixá-la só. Se bem que do jeito que ela era provavelmente chamaria um chaveiro ou até mesmo ligaria para a policia. E o que ele menos queria era chamar atenção.

----------

Ela estava morrendo de fome e não sabia a que horas ele voltaria, por tanto, teve que procurar algo para comer, infelizmente não tinha comida pronta e ela começou a procurar o que fazer. Não que ela não gostasse de cozinhar, mas essa não era a casa dela, não era o habitat dela. ela queria voltar para casa, parte dela estava feliz com essa atenção toda, mas mesmo assim… não queria mais pensar no passado. Se ele realmente fosse com ela, teria que começar a pensar em uma chance. Pensar? Desde quando precisava pensar se ela própria já deixava ele fazer o que quisesse com ela? Já tinha dado a chance que ele queria e nem se tocara. E o pior, ele estava fazendo jus a ela.

Enquanto cozinhava não podia evitar de pensar nele, e pensar que nunca cozinhara para ele, pois quando aprendera a cozinhar ele já não parava mais em casa e sempre pensava que era comida comprada.

---flash back------

A jovem estava na cozinha preparando o jantar, chegara mais cedo em casa e resolvera fazer o jantar, faria uma surpresa a ele, sabia que ele adorava uma lasanha e por isso pôs se a fazer, montou-a, e foi no mercado comprar uma garrafa de vinho, já que não tinha nada em casa aproveitou e comprou umas velas, faria um jantar romântico, comprou um incenso de canela, essa noite seria perfeita. Ao chegar em casa, ligou a panela elétrica e foi tomar um banho, usou um sabonete de erva doce, lavou os cabelos e os deixou solto, pos uma lingerie delicada mas sensual, e por cima apenas o chambre de seda.

Montou a mesa e ficou esperando ele chegar, não tivera um grande trabalho ao cozinhar, mas já valia um credito. Estava com saudades dele, fazia um tempo que não faziam amor, e ela ansiava por sentir seu corpo junto ao dela. Os minutos iam passando, e nada dele chegar, deveria ter se atrasado pensou ela. Mas os minutos tornaram-se horas e ela não conseguia agüentar-se em pé, as velas já tinham derretido, e as que as substituíram também derreteram. A jovem guardou o vinho, e foi para cama dormir, estava muito tarde e o sono já lhe dominava, e no dia seguinte teria que estar cedo na empresa, perdera até o apetite.

No dia seguinte quando despertou, a lasanha ainda estava na panela, intacta e ele preparava o café.

-Bom dia amor. –saudou ele sorrindo. Já estava vestido para o serviço.

-Bom dia. –disse ela desanimada. –A que horas chegou ontem?

-Cheguei tarde, quase de madrugada, tive que ficar no lugar de um dos médicos da emergência. –diz ele.

-Fiquei te esperando para o jantar. –diz ela.

-É eu vi que você comprou uma lasanha. –disse ele. –Ela parece estar deliciosa.

-É... –limita-se a dizer.

---fim do flash back----

Lagrimas rolaram pela face da jovem ao lembrar-se desse dia. Sentia-se tão humilhada. Como fora idiota ao crer em todas as histórias dele. Como podia ainda amar um homem desses? Será que ela não tinha amor próprio? Ou um pouco de orgulho?

-Ele provavelmente estava com ela. –sussurra ela enxugando as lagrimas não podia chorar o tempo todo, ainda mais por ele.

Ela fez um macarrão com guisado. Como uma lasanha pos em uma forma retangular, com presunto e queijo no meio mais macarrão e um pouco de creme de leite por cima, e mais queijo. Não ouviu a porta principal se abrindo e nem percebeu que ele a cuidava, seguira o cheiro de comida. E olhava admirado.

-Vejo que aprendeu a cozinhar. –diz ele.

-Faz tempo. –afirma ela pondo o macarrão no forno.

-Quanto tempo? –pergunta ele imaginando que ela aprendera depois que se separaram.

-Acho que foi na época em que você começou a chegar tarde em casa. Mas você nunca provou minha comida. –diz ela com pesar.

-Era você quem cozinhava? –perguntou ele surpreso.

-Sim, era eu. –responde ela. – Ou acha que eu vivia de comida pronta.

-Achava por que depois parou de fazer.

-Parei de sentir fome, e sentia um pouco de náusea e agora sei por que. –responde ela.

-Amor eu sinto muito. –diz ele.

-Darien não seja hipócrita, não me chame de amor. Eu não sou seu amor. –diz ela firme. –sou simplesmente a mãe de seus filhos.

-Por que me trata assim? –questiona ele.

-Queria que eu te tratasse como?- pergunta ela.

-Tem razão... eu não mereço seu carinho, tão pouco seu amor, mas você tem o meu. –diz ele.

-Ok, Darien. Vamos fazer assim: você mente e eu finjo que acredito. Pode ser? –diz ela indo pra sala. –Até perdi a fome.

-Mas você tem que comer.- diz ele

-Mas eu não quero, eu quero sair daqui.- diz ela

-Se você comer te levo ao templo Hikawa.

-Eu não gosto de chantagens. –diz ela.

-E não me agrada o fato de que não vai comer, faz mal aos três. -diz ele bravo.

-Ok Darien. –diz ela indo para a cozinha. Servindo-se e sentando para comer, ele faz o mesmo. –Vejo que finalmente conseguiu sua biblioteca.

-Você a viu? –questiona ele nervoso.

-Sim, por que não era? –questiona ela.

-Não, não é isso.-diz ele.

-Ah bom, por que se não você deveria ter trancado a porta. Falando nisso o outro quarto está uma bagunça com aquelas caixas. –diz ela.

-Você foi no outro também? –pergunta ele nervoso, será que ela se dera conta do que havia naquele quarto?

-Sim e queria saber o por quê daqueles moveis de criança. –diz ela pensativa.

-Não sei... –mente ele.

-Espero que não queira me dar pois sabe que não irei aceitar nada de você. –diz ela.

-Mas já aceitou. –sussurra ele.

-Que? Disse algo? –pergunta ela.

-Não, nada. –responde ele.

-Acho bom. Espero que estejamos conversados. –diz ela.

-Vamos ao seu apartamento buscar umas roupas, acho que não vai querer ir no templo Hikawa com essa. –diz ele.

----

N.a: mais um cap, pronto, espero que gostem, e de novo estou postando a tarde ^^ pra ver como estava desesperada para postar. Fiquei esperando alguns comentários a mais, que senti falta, mas enfim, não posso segurar o cap. Eternamente.

**Aileen: **que bom que gostou do cap, espero realmente que goste desse ^^.

**Nandinha82:** ai amiga, meu "bichinho" e eu ainda não nos entendemos muito bem, ele é bebê ainda, só tem um ano, mas o outro, nossa era super legal acho que já sabia até se cuidar sozinho ^^ .

Sabia que ia gostar da parte do Diamante e da Esmeralda. Acho que pra Beryl ter se desviado tanto do modo de conduta de suas primas, só mesmo se fosse criada sem limites e como ela e Esmeralda são filhas únicas, poderiam ter uma criação diferenciada de Petsai e suas irmãs.

Gostou de ver as meninas? Garanto que vai gostar mais ainda de Amy, superprotetora ^^. O Saffiro só quer o bem, dela, e sabe que ela só vai se magoar se ficar alimentando seu rancor, e ficando longe de Darien.

Quanto ao Darien descobrir sobre a Beryl... vai demorar um pouco.

**: **que bom que gostou do cap. Sei que todos pensaram que eles iam falar com Darien imediatamente, mas tomei um caminho diferente. Espero que goste desse cap. ^^ e que ele seja esclarecedor^^.

**Neo Serenity:** será que não colocou alguma filtragem? Tipo casal, Serena e Darien? Quando é assim ele realmente não fica lá em cima, eu jah tentei. Que bom que está gostando da fic. Espero que goste desse cap. ^^

**Jocelaine:** Nunca abandonaria vocês, como pode ler na nota, tive problemas técnicos; que bom que gostou do cap. ^^ espero que também goste desse.

**Mimi:** que bom que gostou do cap, espero que goste desse também.

**Bem, eis aqui mais um cap, espero que gostem, e não esqueçam os reviews, gosto de lê-los e responde-los. **

**Bom fim de semana.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne.**


	25. Chapter 24

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_

_Como você pode ver dentro dos meus olhos como portas abertas_

~*~*~SERENA~*~*~

_Leading you down into my core_

_Direcionando você até meu interior_

_Where I've become so numb_

_Onde me tornei tão entorpecida_

Da, por que faz isso comigo?? Por que me sinto assim?? Te ter ao meu lado faz todo meu sangue tremer. Mesmo querendo te odiar tudo o que quero é te tocar. Mas mesmo assim, não posso me deixar cair em minhas próprias ilusões, sei que se o fizer não terá volta. Mas mesmo assim ainda me pergunto por que?? Por que não posso te dar uma chance? Afinal de contas, esta merecendo uma, esta me fazendo sentira amada, desejada, mulher. Olho no espelho, e sei que apesar de tudo por trás dessa aparência ainda sou a mesma menina que sempre te amou. Não apenas pelos cabelos loiros que estão crescendo, ou da tintura que já está saindo -não pretendia ser castanha a vida inteira, mas mesmo assim- estou confusa, sei que te amo com todas as forças da minha alma, mas não posso pensar só em meu prazer. Carrego no ventre duas crianças. Dois lindos bebês, frutos do nosso amor, mesmo que ele já não existisse naquela época. Busco neles minha força, não posso me deixar cair.

_without a soul_

_sem uma alma_

_My spirit sleeping somewhere cold_

_Meu espirito dorme em algum lugar frio_

_Until you find it there and lead it back home_

_Até que você o encontre e o leve de volta pra casa_

-Serena... –olho para ele quase consigo ver o homem por quem me apaixonei.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Salve-me) Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão_

-Diga. –ele me olha assim, com esses olhos suplicantes eu não consigo ser forte.

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(Acorde-me) Faça meu sangue correr_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que eu me desfaça_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Salve-me) Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

-Vamos ao seu apartamento? –pergunta-me ele, quase me esqueci por que tinha que ir pra casa.

-Claro. –digo. –Quero me ver livre desse lugar, e de você o mais cedo possível. -na verdade não quero, mas... por que me olha como se tivesse triste com o que eu disse?

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_Agora que eu sei o que me falta_

_You can't just leave me_

_Você não pode simplesmente me deixar_

_Breathe into me and make me real_

_Dê-me fôlego e me faça real_

_Bring me to life_

_Traga-me para vida_

-Acho que você não entendeu meu amor. –ele se aproxima. –Nunca mais vai se ver livre de mim. Não da maneira que espera. –diz ele acariciando minha face.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Salve-me) Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(Acorde-me) Faça meu sangue correr_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que eu me desfaça_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Salve-me) Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

-É melhor irmos. –tento me recompor, poderia me desmanchar em lagrimas a qualquer momento.

_Bring me to life_

_Traga-me para a vida_

_I've been living a lie. __There's nothing inside_

_Eu tenho vivido uma mentira. Não há nada por dentro_

_Bring me to life_

_Traga-me para a vida_

-Vamos sim minha linda. Vamos. –diz ele guiando-me até a rua.

~*~*~DARIEN~*~*~

Ela estava tão absorta em seus próprios pensamentos, sei que ela ainda tem duvidas mas mesmo assim, tenho que fazer com que ela acredite que estou disposto a mudar, começar do zero, apagar tudo, e tentar de novo. Quando sinto que ela esta acreditando em mim, tudo desanda. Quero que tudo seja perfeito, e vai, ficaremos longe de tudo e de todos até que ela decida voltar, seremos só nós dois e ninguém sabe para onde vamos, nem ela.

-Espere aqui. –diz ela autoritária mostrando-me o sofá. –O que foi tem medo que eu fuja? Como se para ir para o corredor tenho que passar por aqui?? –pergunta ela.

_Frozen inside without your touch without your love_

_Congelada por dentro, sem seu toque, sem seu amor_

_Darling only you are the life among the dead_

_Querido, somente você é a vida entre os mortos_

-Vai não demore. –digo.

-Demorarei o tempo que quiser, tenho que tomar banho, me arrumar. –diz ela.

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Todo esse tempo, não posso acreditar que não pude ver_

_Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

_Mantido na escuridão, mas você estava lá na minha frente_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Eu estive dormindo há mil anos_

_Got to open my eyes to everything_

_Tenho que abrir meus olhos para tudo_

_Without a thought without a voice without a soul_

_Sem um pensamento, sem uma voz, sem uma alma_

_Don't let me die here there must be something more_

_Não me deixe morrer aqui, deve haver algo mais_

_Bring me to life_

_Traga-me para vida_

-Não se esqueça de preparar um mala, partiremos assim que voltarmos. –digo.

-Sei, tá ficando doido?? –pergunta-ela irritada.

_(Wake me up) Wake me up inside_

_(Acorde-me) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(I can't wake up) Wake me up inside_

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Acorde-me por dentro_

_(Save me) Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Salve-me) Chame meu nome e salve-me da escuridão_

_(Wake me up) Bid my blood to run_

_(Acorde-me) Faça meu sangue correr_

_(I can't wake up) Before I come undone_

_(Eu não consigo acordar) Antes que eu me desfaça_

_(Save me) Save me from the nothing I've become_

_(Salve-me) Salve-me do nada que eu me tornei_

-Você não queria sair de Tókio? Pois vamos. –digo com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Eu quero ir pra longe de você. –diz ela.

-Já discutimos isso. –afirmo.

_Bring me to life_

_Traga-me para a vida_

_I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside_

_Eu tenho vivido uma mentira. Não há nada por dentro_

_Bring me to life_

_Traga-me para a vida_

Ela fuzilou-me com o olhar e foi para outro cômodo. Recostei-me no sofá pensando em tudo o que pretendo fazer a minha linda. Espero que consiga.

Será mesmo que Beryl é a responsável pelos abortos dela? isso é desumano demais para uma pessoa só, mesmo que ela seja obcecada, isso é doentio. Eu tenho que descobrir, Serena não tem por que mentir-me.

---

Os jovens se dirigiram ao templo Hikawa, estavam no carro dele, ela não dizia uma palavra. Estava pensativa, e ele respeitou seu silencio.

-Serena!!! –exclama a morena assim que vê a amiga chegar ao ultimo degrau da longa escadaria.

-Rei, eu sinto muito por ontem. –pede a de cabelos castanhos.

-Está bem, ainda temos algumas coisas guardadas, venha vamos comer. –chama ela. – Mina e Litha estão lá dentro Amy, disse que já chega.

-Ótimo por que estou com um pouco de fome. –diz jovem.

-Escuta Sere, você estava com Darien mesmo ontem? –pergunta a morena. –Tem certeza que não era Diamante?? Sabe, eu andei sabendo que vocês andam juntos o tempo todo.

-Lá dentro conversamos. –responde a outra.

As duas seguiram pelo corredor até a sala em que as outras estavam. Eram amigas de longa data e conheceram-se em situações distintas. Primeiro Serena conhecera Amy, estudavam na mesma escola. Amy era a melhor aluna da série e Serena a pior, uma era dedicada e a outra preguiçosa, mas Serena tinha muitas amigas enquanto Amy era solitária, até que foram obrigadas a fazer um trabalho em grupo e desde então se tornaram grandes amigas.

Rei sempre morou no templo Hikawa e conheceu Serena em um dos festivais, ela estava ajudando com os fogos, mas acabou se atrapalhando por causa de um certo moreno de olhos azuis e quase atingiu a loira.

Litha salvara Serena de morrer de fome quando ela esquecera o lanche em casa e Mina era tão parecida com a loira que não tinha como não se conhecerem, eram quase irmãs.

-Sere!!! –exclama a morena sorrindo.

-Oi meninas. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Poxa, nos abandonou. Sei que era seu aniversário mas mesmo assim. –diz a loira.

-Meninas. Eu sinto muito mesmo, mas Darien está agindo como criança birrenta. –diz a jovem sentando-se.

-Como assim? –questiona a Rei sentando-se também.

-Ele quer que eu de uma chance a ele para reconstruir nosso casamento. –diz ela.

-Ah claro, depois de tudo o que ele fez uma chance? –pergunta Amy que acabara de chegar. –Por que ele está lá embaixo?

-Ele disse que eu não saio daqui sem ele. Tem medo que eu fuja. –responde Serena.

-Então você não vai sair. –diz a morena com fogo nos olhos. –Quem ele pensa que é?

-Rei, sabe que se eu não sair ele virá me buscar, eu não quer mais arrumar confusão, e estou disposta a dar uma chance a ele. –afirma a jovem segura.

-Serena...-sussurra Mina entendendo a amiga. –Eu te apoio, sei que você pode até quebrar a cara, mas estarei lá para te ajudar se isso acontecer. Sei que você o ama e nunca vai esquecê-lo.

-Obrigada Mina. –sussurra a outra.

-Mas e Diamante? Vai abandoná-lo assim? –pergunta Litha.

-Ah, qual é? Diamante nunca gostou de mim, ele confunde os sentimentos, só isso. –diz ela.

-Mas mesmo assim acho imprudente que volte com Darien depois de tudo o que ele te fez. –diz Amy.

-Eu não vou voltar, vou dar-lhe uma chance. –diz a jovem.

-Da no mesmo. –afirma Amy.

-Muitas coisas aconteceram nesses últimos dias, e ele tem tentado, da maneira estranha dele, me convencer de que eu sou importante para ele, além do mais, tem nossos filhos, e eu o amo, por mais que tenha tentado sabem que não consegui tirar ele do meu coração, nem da minha mente. Sonho com ele, vivo por ele. Nem o divórcio consegui pedir, e toda vez que lhe digo que vou embora anseio por ouvi-lo dize que irá comigo, ou que não deixará que eu fuja da vida dele. –desabafa a jovem.

-Nossa amiga. –sussurra Litha suspirando.

-Como assim ir EMBORA?? –pergunta Mina.

-Por que teria que ir embora? –pergunta Rei.

-Por que não quero que ninguém faça mal a meus bebes. –diz ela.

-E quem faria isso? –pergunta Amy.

-Não vem ao caso agora, eu queria levá-las comigo, mas Darien acabou tomando conta da situação. –sussurra ela.

-Então não vá. –diz Rei.

-Eu tenho que ir, eu vou enlouquecer, eu quero e preciso sair de Tokio. –diz Serena. -Vamos fazer assim, eu vou com Darien na frente, e assim que chegar chamo vocês; e marcamos quando podem ir para lá pode ser??

-Já que não temos muita escolha. –diz Rei.

---

Darien estava no carro cochilando quando foi acordado por um barulho vindo do vidro. Era Serena chamando-o, ao olhar no relógio do pulso constatara que fazia umas 3 horas que ele estava dormindo. Ficara esperando ela, poderia ter entrado, mas sabia que se o fizesse seria morto pelas guarda-costas da jovem.

-Bom dia bela adormecida. –diz ela sorrindo.

-Você demorou. –diz ele.

-Não achou que ficaria 15 minutos com minhas amigas não é? –pergunta ela entrando no carro.

-Claro que não sei que o clube da Luluzinha tem muito o que falar. –diz ele.

-Oh, ótimo agora nos chama de fofoqueiras, muito obrigada pela parte que me toca senhor Chiba, é bom saber o que pensa da mãe de seus filhos. –diz ela levemente irritada.

-Serena, eu não quis dizer... – diz ele desconcertado.

-Está tudo bem, vamos embora. –diz ela.

-Você não vai ficar brava...

-Vamos embora Darien. –diz ela seria.

~~*~~*~~

N.A.:Mais um cap espero que gostem, demorei por que fiquei sem criatividade mas aqui está. Espero que gostem.

Tenho que dizer que mesmo com 21 anos na cara sou fã do finado RBD e fiquei em duvida entre Sálvame e Bring me to life.

**Aileen: **Que bom que está gostando da fic, mas acho que as lembranças serão postas de lado aos pouco. Espero que goste desse cap.

**Jocelaine: **oi guria,^^ os dois estão sofrendo, mas enfim, ele tem que se redimir, quanto a outra fic estou providenciando.

**Marcinha: **Senti sua falta, se perceber no fim do cap digo que quase não postei por sentir falta de alguns reviews e o seu era um deles, mas falta um que anda meio sumido.

Acho que o Darien realmente quer tentar fazer o certo para ela. Mas como ela não sabe o que quer ele tem que ser meio rígido com ela.

**Ana Chritie: ** por onde começo? Seja bem-vinda, é um prazer imenso saber que está acompanhando a minha fic e dizer que eu adorei a sua ^^ você sabe né?? Tantos reviews? Nossa fiquei super feliz em vê-la comentar um cap por um, não imagina o quanto me fez feliz ^^

É o Darien foi mesmo muito canalha com a Serena, ninguém gostou da mudança dela. eu gostaria de ter mudado os cabelos dela para vermelho, admito como os meus e por que lembra a Chibi-chibi, mas na fic ficaria fora de foco por causa da Beryl, mas enfim quando a mulher quer mudar algo sempre mexe no cabelo, mas geralmente corta, mas acho que eu não gosto dela de cabelos curtos.

"A vida é bela" é aquele filme de judeus certo?? O nome me é familiar mas não lembro ao certo, aquele do menino que achou que ganharia um tanque de guerra no fim de uma gincana, adoro esse filme.

É admito que fiquei enrolando mesmo para mostrar a gravidez dela, mas não sabia ao certo o que fazer estava com duvidas. Só que para escrever essa parte me baseei em um documentário da TV fechada "eu não sabia que estava grávida" em que mulheres com algum tipo de transtorno, ao que eu vi até agora só descobrem que estavam grávidas na hora do parto.

Eu queria até que eles só descobrissem quando tivessem uma discussão e ela acabasse entrando em trabalho de parto, mas enfim a história tomou outro rumo.

A Sere estava apenas querendo recuperar a autonomia que perdeu ao lado de Darien, sei que pode ter sido errado, mas Diamante sempre soube que ela amava Darien, e ela queria simplesmente tentar esquecê-lo. Temos que entendê-la afinal ninguém obrigou Darien a ir para a cama com Beryl ele foi pro que quis. Não foi feitiço nem nada e não foi uma nem duas vezes.

Perdoar eu acho que não, mas passar uma borracha e fingir que não aconteceu talvez, quem sabe começar um novo relacionamento com bases diferentes do anterior??

**Neo Serenity:** As quietinhas são as piores, diz o ditado, Amy é a analista do grupo, então quando ela se pronuncia é de maneira firme ^^. Olha eu acho que alguém presa em um apartamento "contra" a vontade nem raciocina direito.

**Nandinha82: ** oi amiga, acho que ele não está tão perdido assim viu que Sere o "defendeu", eu também fiquei com pena da Sere. Darien se acovardou na hora de enfrentar as meninas hihihi mas não vai escapar já que Serena quer levá-las junto.

Infelizmente não teve o seu casal, mas quem sabe no próximo??

**Bem eis aqui mais um cap, espero que gostem, desculpem a demora, não esqueçam de mandar review.**

**Bom fim de semana.**

**Kissus **

**Ja ne. **


	26. Chapter 25

-Onde eles estão? –a mulher de cabelos vermelhos enfurecida pressionava a mais velha das quatro irmãs. –Eu sei que você é a única boca de sacola da família, onde está aquela pirralha e o MEU Darien?

-Eu não sei Beryl, não sei do que está falando. –diz Petsai tentando enfrentar seu medo.

-Ah não sabe. Você nunca foi sonsa Petsai. Com certeza correu para contar a menininha o que acha que eu fiz. –diz ela. –Mas você sabe que eu não sou capaz disso, qual é q tipo de monstro pensa que eu sou?

-Beryl, Beryl não se faça de santa prima esse papel não nos cai bem. –diz Esmeralda se rindo, escutara toda a conversa. –E então o que eu perdi?

-Não é da sua conta. –responde a ruiva. –Espero que tenha me entendido Petsai.

A ruiva afasta-se deixando para trás uma Petsai assustada, ela estava desconfiada dela, por que logo dela? tinha medo do que a prima poderia fazer, sabia bem o tipo de mulher que era Beryl, e não poderia enfrentá-la.

-Calma está bem? Não adianta ficar assim. –diz Esmeralda.

-Eu sei. –responde a outra.

A jovem caminhava a frente, parecia brava sua passada era pesada como de uma criança fazendo birra, o jovem assustado a seguia de perto. Ela vai a seu apartamento e deixa a porta aberta para ele passar.

-Afinal para onde vamos? –pergunta ela irritada.

-Para as montanhas. –responde ele.

-Certo. Então tenho que levar roupa mais grossa. –diz ela pensando. –Eu não demoro.

O jovem estranhou ao vê-la sorrindo para ele, recostou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos. Em três meses quanta coisa mudara em sua vida. Uma lagrima solitária rolou pela face dele ao lembrar-se de tudo o que fizera. Quantos erros cometera? Como chegara ao ponto de magoar e humilhar a única mulher que amou? E tudo por que? Por capricho, por puro egoísmo. Queria-a só para ele como uma boneca de porcelana e não aceitava que ela trabalhasse naquela profissão, tão exposta ao publico. Mas ela insistia em ficar na agencia, em ir aos locais em que ocorriam os desfiles, estava sempre viajando e ele estava sempre ali, em Tókyo. Ela não ficava muito tempo fora e eram poucas as viagens mais longas, mas mesmo assim.

Ele se sentia sozinho e Beryl foi preenchendo pouco do vazio que ele sentia, era uma ao companhia, e logo o relacionamento deles mudou de nível, não era algo saudável desde o começo, ainda mais para ela, ele sempre lhe alertara que era casado, mas ela dizia que não se importava se seus amigos eram ou não casados, e foi então que ELE baixou a guarda, afinal não tinha que se preocupar com ela tentando lhe conquistar. Grande erro. E então as coisas aconteceram. Procurara uma mulher, já que ainda via sua esposa como uma menina, para ele ela sempre seria uma linda garotinha; a menina desajeitada que conhecera quando tinha 18 anos e por quem tinha muito ano e seis meses de relacionamento intenso. Até que acabou, no mesmo dia em que seu casamento acabou.

E agora ele estava aqui tentando uma segunda chance com a mulher mais linda do mundo, a única que o fazia sentir-se pleno. Aquela que lhe espertava tantas emoções que o inundavam em um turbilhão. Serena, Serena Chiba. Sua esposa.

-Eu estou pronta. –o jovem levanta-se e vira para ela.

Acabara de sair do banho. Quanto tempo passara pergunta-se ele? Estava com os cabelos castanhos soltos e úmidos, usava um short jeans azul-marinho e uma bata rosa - bebê, estava com um sapato baixo, rosa, devido a gravidez, mas normalmente usava uma sandália para acompanhar, ao lado quatro malas grandes. Maquiagem leve, mas que lhe destacava os belos e expressivos olhos azuis e os lábios carnudos e bem desenhados. A bata era aberta na barriga deixando-a a mostra, e também marcando seus seios agora volumosos devido a gravidez, o short deixava a vista suas pernas bem torneadas. Era com certeza uma linda mulher.

-Vamos Chiba. –diz ela brava, ao olhar a cara dele de desejo.

-É Darien, Serena e você sabe. –diz ele pegando as malas. –Vou preparar o almoço e arrumar minhas coisas e partimos.

-Certo. –diz ela saindo, o cheiro de seu perfume invadiu o ar. E ele não o reconhecera, era um cheiro cítrico diferente do doce que ela costumava usar.

Eu o amo, mas não vou desistir de que realmente sou por ele. Já não sou a menina desajeitada de 14 anos, sou agora uma mulher e tenho por tanto que agir como uma. Estou dando essa chance a ele, por que o amo, mas também não posso me entregar a ele como se ele fosse meu herói salvador. É difícil não olhar para o passado e lembrar, mas posso tentar viver um dia de cada vez, até que um dia eu tenha esquecido de tudo o que aconteceu. Ou talvez nunca esqueça. Não fui criada para investir em um casamento que não deu certo e sim para ser feliz. Mas o que e ser feliz para mim? Nem eu sei.

Muitas mulheres estão acostumadas a largarem o que são em função de um casamento, mas é isso o que eu quero para mim? Viver com ele sem viver comigo? Viver para ele? Não eu quero a minha liberdade assim como ele tem a dele, quero caminhar com ele lado a lado e não atrás dele. Quero olhar para meus filhos orgulhosa deles e de quem sou. Quero mostrar a eles que podemos ser qualquer coisa se não desistirmos de nossos sonhos.

-Serena, vamos? –pergunta ele assim que entra no apartamento, havia levado as malas para o carro.

-Vamos. –respondo levantando-me. Céus como ele é lindo, bem pra mim ele sempre foi um deus. Mas agora ele já não é nem de longe aquele garoto, ele é todo um homem. Mas eu? O que eu sou? Uma menina ainda? Ou uma mulher?

-Está pensativa. –afirma ele ao entrarmos no elevador.

-Hum hum. –digo demonstrando-lhe que não quero dividir meus pensamentos com ele neste momento.

Estamos lado a lado, mas é tão estranho estarmos assim, estamos em silêncio mas há tanto que quero dizer, não sei , ficaremos quanto tempo lá? Meus pais chegam da Áustria logo, e ainda não sabem do ocorrido nos últimos meses, tão pouco que serão avós. Sinto falta deles, quero vê-los. Preciso disso.

Penso em meu irmão, que tanto sofreu ao meu lado, como se sentirá ao ver me assim? Sempre fantasiou com um sobrinho, sempre sonhou ao meu lado.

-Serena.. –chama ele

-O que houve? –pergunto séria.

-Vamos deixar o passado para trás como deixamos Tókyo. –pede ele.

-E quando voltarmos a Tókyo? Nossos problemas ainda estarão lá. –digo.

-Então que tal entendermos isso como uma segunda lua de mel? –pergunta-me ele.

-Isso não é de longe uma lua de mel. Queremos salvar nosso casamento, por tanto precisamos de verdades e não de risos. –digo

-Ótimo. É bom saber que quer tanto quanto eu que isso dê certo. –diz ele desconcertando-me. Não me lembro de ter dito que quero que isto de certo.

-Ta se você pensa assim, não vou desiludi-lo agora. –digo séria.

-Pra começar temos que ver onde estamos errando. –diz ele.

-Erramos na parte em que eu encontro você trepando com sua amante na minha cama. –digo exaltada assustando-o. –Mas enfim águas passadas não movem moinhos.

-Serena, sabe que nosso casamento já estava se desgastando. –diz ele.

-Pois é então por que quer insistir em algo desgastado? –pergunto contendo a vontade de chorar.

-Por que eu te amo. Eu não imagino minha vida sem você, e você sabe disso sempre soube. –diz ele.

-E continuarmos nos mesmos erros? –pergunto.

-Não faremos tudo novo. –diz ele sonhador.

-Como fazer novo se somos os mesmos? –pergunto.

-Não somos os mesmos. –diz ele.

-É mas mesmo nos conhecendo há 8 anos, não notamos que estávamos diferentes. Darien, eu me casei com um homem que jurou me amar e respeitar por toda a minha vida, mas ele não cumpriu seus votos. E você casou com uma menina que lhe prometeu ser fiel, não que eu tenha te traído, mas não fui fiel ao que lhe prometi, por que busquei minha liberdade, e isso você não aceitou. -digo triste.

-Serena..,- ele não tem palavras para se defender, mas também não estou acusando-o.

-Sabe que é verdade, não há como negar. –digo.

-Quando chegarmos ao nosso destino conversaremos, eu quero fazer certo dessa vez e para isso quer poder te dar atenção desde o inicio. –diz ele.

-Tem certeza que ficará bem? –pergunta Esmeralda a prima que estava um pouco mais calma.

-Tenho sim não se preocupe, Beryl não pode fazer nada contra mim. –diz a outra.

-Otimo, eu vou dar uma saída e já volto. –afirma Esmeralda.

Dlin!Dlon!

-Oi –afirma o homem de cabelos prateados molhados, enrolado em uma toalha –Não esperava que viesse me visitar tão cedo. –diz ele convencido ao ver a mulher a sua frente.

-Saffiro está? –pergunta a mulher de cabelos verdes evitando olhá-lo enquanto entra no apartamento.

-Anda muito interessada no namorado da sua prima. –afirma ele.

-Está com ciúmes do seu irmão? –pergunta ela. –Pois não devia.

-Claro por que você me deseja loucamente não é? – pergunta ele.

-Diferente de você e outras pessoas eu tenho bom senso. –afirma ela.

-Então eu disse a verdade. –provoca ele.

-Como se você fosse a ultima bolacha do pacote. –diz ela. –Eu gosto de homens. -ela aproxima-se dele e o prensando-o na parede.- e você pra mim não passa de um menino. –ela se afasta vai sentar-se no sofá. –Onde está seu irmão?

**N.A**: estou aqui trazendo mais um cap, rsrs sei que demorei bastante pra postar mas acabei me viciando,rsrs, estou também a procura de emprego o que complica um pouco as coisas, e estava triste com a pouca quantidade de reviews. Tentarei postar logo, mas não quero estragar a fic então soh vou escrever quando estiver inspirada.

**Aileen:** espero que goste do cap.

**Jocelaine:** espero muito que goste desse ^^

**Nandinha82: **minha flor rsrs as garotas estão perdidas nessa história, que nem cego em tiroteio, estão apenas tentando defender a as coisas, bem, não explicarei agora.

Mina e a Serena, no anime, sempre se entenderam bem, tentei deixar isso bem claro rsrs mas achei que Amy deveria dar a bronca no Darien, acho que ela é quieta mas superprotege suas amigas ainda mais a Serena.

Deixei um gostinho do seu casal rrs, espero começar o próximo cap por eles,

**Dumpliing: ** Seja bem vinda de volta rsrs desculpa a demora, espero que tenha dormido bem rsrs. Traição é mesmo um assunto complicado, as vezes nem eu sei como a fic vai terminar por causa disso.

Acho as vezes que eu exagero em algumas atitudes dela, mas também expresso meus sentimentos quanto ao tema e me ponho no lugar dos dois, rsrs eh um misto de emoções, espero que goste desse cap, e continue acompanhando a fic.

Sim, dizemos nota 10 ^^ ( passei) ^^

**Mimi:** mais um cap, espero que goste ^^

**Ana Christie: **Bem, quero que entenda que a Sere também está sofrendo, ela está buscando um novo rumo para a sua vida, ela está confusa, Darien está de certa forma tomando as rédeas da situação, aos poucos, ele conseguiu grandes coisas. Quanto as meninas, bem elas sabem que ela só será feliz com ele, mas mesmo assim, elas querem protegê-la. Não querem vê-la sofrer. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap. E vamos esperar por uma cena mais hot.

**Marcinha: **que bom que apareceu, senti sua falta, apareça de vez em quando para não deixar essa autora cabisbaixa e preocupada.

Espero que goste do cap.

**Elizangela:** Essa fic eh de minha autoria, só aqui no pra acompanhá-la, espero que continue conosco para descobrir o que acontece com Beryl. ^^

**Aqui mais um capitulo, espero que gostem, queria que fosse mas longo, mas se não postasse agora, deus sabe lá quando o faria. Não esqueçam os RVIEWS espero que gostem.**

**Boa semana a todos.**

**Kissus**

**Ja ne.**


	27. Cap 26

-Ainda não chegou. –responde ele.

-Então que vou esperar. –afirma ela sentando-se no sofá da sala.

-E que tal passarmos o tempo enquanto ele não chega? –questiona ele.

-Ah claro. –responde ela.

-Umm, sabia que um dia ia concordar comigo. –diz ele sentando-se ao lado dela e pondo o braço envolta do pescoço dela.

-Onde está o controle remoto? –pergunta ela levantando-se.

-Esquece o controle. –diz ele segurando-a pelo pulso e a puxando para o seu colo.

-Black.. –sussurra ela antes de ser beijada ardentemente e ficar sem reação a não ser corresponder com a mesma sofreguidão ao beijo do homem que amava.

-Por que tem que fazer das coisas tão difíceis? – pergunta ele com a voz rouca.

-Eu não faço nada. –responde ela automaticamente.

-Não? –indaga ele beijando-a novamente enquanto a segurava firmemente em seus braços. –Esmeralda, você é linda. –sussurra ele antes de beijá-la novamente.

-Desculpa atrapalhar o casal, mas deveriam ter ido para o quarto! –exclama Saffiro em tom de brincadeira. –Ou quem sabe posto uma placa na porta.

-Saffiro, eu preciso muito falar com você. –diz Esmeralda lembrando-se do motivo que a trouxera ao apartamento.

-Pois é irmãozinho, pode tentar mas eu tenho o imã que atrai a todas pode dizer. –diz Saffiro provocativo.

-Essa é minha tira o olho. –diz Diamante.

-Por que não vai vestir uma roupa e depois falamos nisso? –pergunta Esmeralda. Saffiro se contém para não rir do irmão que sai da sala.

-Por que o maltrata tanto assim? –pergunta Saffiro.

-Se eu não o fizer ele fará. Ele pode se recuperar eu talvez não. –diz ela.

-Não vou me intrometer na relação de vocês. –diz ele. –Mas o que te trouxe aqui?

-Pets. –responde ela seria.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? -pergunta ele assustado. –O que houve? Ela está doente? Fala alguma coisa.

-Não, ela está bem. –responde ela.

-Então o que houve? -pergunta ele.

-Beryl. –diz ela.

-O que tem ela? –questiona ele.

-Está pressionando Petsai pois soube que Serena e Darien saíram da cidade, e acha que foi Petsai quem contou a eles o que ela fez. –responde ela. –Eu quero saber se Pets não pode vir pra cá? É mais seguro pra ela.

-Nada no mundo me faria mais feliz do que ter Pets comigo. Ainda mais para protegê-la. Vamos buscá-la Esmeralda. –diz ele.

-Sim, vamos. –afirma a jovem levantando-se e seguindo caminho.

-E nós? Ficaremos como? Que tal deixar que Saffiro vá buscar Petsai e terminamos o que começamos na sala? –pergunta Diamante interrompendo a passagem dela.

-O que lhe faz pensar que estou aqui para satisfazer seu desejo? Se está tão sedento por sexo, vou lhe comprar uma boneca inflável. –diz ela passando ao lado dele.

-Ponto! –exclama Saffiro passando pelo irmão que lança-lhe um pequeno rosnado. –Se a deseja tanto, mude de tática.

Se sem que ele pudesse responder saem do apartamento. Deixando-o com seus próprios pensamentos

-Eu não acredito que ela vai dar uma segunda chance a ele! –afirma uma Rei indignada.

-Ela o ama, não podemos evitar. –diz Litha conformada.

-Mas ele foi um cafajeste com ela. –revida Amy.

-Mas é a história deles, não podemos intervir, sem vê-los conviver. –diz Mina –Lembre-se que vamos visitá-los.

-É Mina tem razão. –diz Amy. –Vamos vê-los juntos como se comportam.

_Eu me lembro com detalhes daquela manhã_

_Cada palavra que ouvi de você_

_Já estava tudo armado e eu sem esperar_

_Te vi chorando fiquei sem entender_

_Sei que existe outra pessoa, mas vim tentar_

_Faço o que quiser pra você voltar_

Passaram a viajem toda em silencio, Serena evitava olhá-lo, olhando pela janela, para a paisagem que mudava pouco a pouco, estavam indo para as montanhas, ainda estava ameno o clima, estavam em plena primavera as sakuras estavam floridas e a paisagem estava mais alegre, incitando-lhe esperança.

Darien volta e meia olhava-a, na esperança de poder puxar algum assunto, estava arrependido de ter dado fim a conversa mas não podia se exaltar enquanto dirigia, a vida dela estava nesse momento. Seguindo o caminho indicado pelo colega, logo chegaram a casa.

_Paixão eu sei que ainda é tempo_

_Pra gente se acertar_

_Eu sei que esse gesto vai trazer você pro nosso lar_

_Palavras vão no vento_

_Te perder não deu, não dá_

_Aprendi com você que sempre acreditou_

_Nos milagres do amor_

-Chegamos. –diz ele tirando-a dos pensamentos.

-Hmm. –limitou-se a murmurar ela.

Ele abriu a casa para que pudessem ver como era por dentro. Era bastante agradável, com três quartos, Darien queria que eles dormissem no mesmo quarto mas prometeu a si mesmo não se irritar se ela não o quisesse. Após olhar a casa, foram retirar seus pertences do carro.

-Quer ajuda? –perguntou ele retirando a pesada mala das mãos dela.

-Na verdade não, mas já que faz tanta questão de levar. –diz ela seguindo-o. Ele entra na residência e leva a mala em direção ao quarto em que estavam as suas. –Não, ai não. Coloque aqui. –afirma ela escorada na porta de outro quarto.

_Eu me lembro dos nossos planos, saudade_

_Suas promessas de jamais me deixar_

_Dos nossos sonhos se tornando realidade_

_No fundo você vai se lembrar_

-Certo. –diz ele levando as coisas dela para o quarto

-Obrigada. –diz ela assim que ele sai do quarto.

-Esta com fome? –pergunta ele.

-Não, estou com sono. –afirma ela.

-Então descanse. –pede ele.

Como se fosse a coisa mais natural a se fazer naquele momento ele ergueu suavemente o queixo dela e depositou-lhe um selinho, tão surpreendida ela estava que nem protestou o ato, logo ele acariciou o rosto dela e foi afastando-se aos poucos para concluir seus afazeres.

_Será que existe outra pessoa, ou me enganei_

_Esse amor tem mais poder que pensei_

A jovem entrou no quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, tudo o que ela fez foi evitar pensar e para isso jogou-se na cama e permitiu que o sono a dominasse.

−Olá Saf! –exclama Beryl ao vê-lo com Esmeralda.

−Olá Beryl. –disse ele ríspido.

−O que houve? Esmeralda foi lhe envenenar contra mim? Quero que saiba meu caro que eu me exaltei com minha prima mas nunca a faria sofrer. –diz ela.

− Apenas saia daqui Beryl. –disse Esmeralda.

−Se é o que querem eu vou desaparecer. –diz ela sorrindo.

_Paixão eu sei que ainda é tempo_

_Pra gente se acertar_

_Eu sei que esse gesto vai trazer você pro nosso lar_

_Palavras vão no vento_

_Te perder não deu, não dá_

_Aprendi com você que sempre acreditou_

_Ôêoow_

Darien, fez o algo para comerem, o dia fora cansativo. Ele terminara de arrumar as coisas no quarto, fora ao mercado comprar comida, e coisas necessárias a casa e a higiene. Preparara um café reforçado, com direito a frutas, pão, frios, iogurte suco... mais parecia um café da manhã do que um café da tarde. Pôs tudo em uma bandeja e foi levar para sua esposa que não saira do quarto para nada.

Toc1 Toc!

Como a jovem não respondeu ele abriu a porta vagarosamente e a encontrou adormecida na cama, estava tão tranqüila, estava em um sono profundo. Ele pos a bandeija sob o criado-mudo e ficou observando-a dormir, como uma criança que descobre algo novo, ele sentou-se no chão e ficou com as mãos no colchão apoiando a cabeça ficou observando-a até que o sono o venceu e ele também adormeceu.

−Darien! –chamou ela docemente.

−Hmm. –murmurou ele.

−Acorde, se está com sono va dormir no quarto, dormir assim é desconfortável. –diz ela.

−Eu não quero dormir no outro quarto. –afirma ele.

_Vim pra te fazer lembrar_

_Que sempre te amei pra valer_

_Perdão não queria chorar_

_Entenda eu só vou ser feliz com você_

−Darien... –sussurra ela.

−Quero dormir aqui com você. Nem que tenha que dormir no chão. –diz ele.

−Por favor Darien, não posso deixar que você durma no chão. –afirma ela

− Então vai me permitir dormir com você? –pergunta negou com a cabeça.

−Tão pouco posso permitir que deite-se comigo. –afirma ela.

-Serena, você é minha esposa, a mulher que eu amo. –a sinceridade daquelas palavras e a dor transmitida naquele olhar a fizeram sofrer. Ela sentiu imensa vontade de chorar. –Oh Serena, eu não quero mais te fazer sofrer meu amor... –ele a abraça forte.

-eu não sei mais o que fazer. –diz ela em sussurros.

-Me deixe demosntrar o meu carinho. –pede ele beijando-a.

_Eu sei que esse gesto vai trazer você pro nosso lar_

_Palavras vão no vento_

_Te perder não deu, não dá_

_Aprendi com você que sempre acreditou_

_Nos milagres do amor..._

N.a.: Antes de começar eu peso desculpas pela demora em postar o cap, mas estou sendo tomada por excesso cirativo, e não estou conseguindo organizar minhas idéias, e isso é frustrante. Espero que gostem do cap. Agora que terminei e estou postando lembrei que era para dedicá-lo a Esmeralda e Di :-(

**: **Eu acho complicado essa história de traição, é algo difícil a superar mesmo quando há amor, mas como pode ver Darien esta tentando, ele quer começar do 0 e não repetir mais os mesmos erros.

Serena esta disposta a tentar porém perdoar é difícil quando a marca ainda esta recente,mas todos merecem uma segunda chance.

**Neo Serenity:** dessa vez acho que me superei na ausência, mas estou aqui postando um novo cap, estou realmente amando essa história tanto que penso em editá-la para escrever um livro, mas isso, após concluí-la.

Realmente não quero a Esmeralda do anime, ela merece uma personalidade própria. E o casal principal, bem não sei como ficaram as coisas nos próximos cap, mas enquanto Darien não tiver certeza que Serena esta certa a respeito de Beryl eles não poderão ficar bem 100%.

**Dumpliing:** Desculpa pela demora, espero que goste do cap e não se preocupe Beryl terá o que merece.

**Aileen:** Espero amiga que goste da fic, estou esperando tempo para poder ler a sua, mas meu serviço me deixa esgotada mentalmente.

**Ana Christie: ** Peço desculpas pela demora, mas acho que sere não esta sendo chata, ela esta sendo um pouco bipolar, um hora ela o quer outra hora não, mas ela esta grávida e quer proteger seus filhos de ver seus pais se desiludindo e odiando-se mortalmente, acho isso difícil, rssrs.

Esmeralda não resistiu, se não fosse por Saffiro...

**Nandinha82: **pois é o cap era dedicado a eles, mas infelizmente as idéias vieram...

Beryl desparecer? Não por muito tempo.

Espero que gostem do cap, bom finalzinho de semana, e bom findi pra todas

Feliz ano novo para v6

Kissus ja ne


End file.
